My Best Friend
by TheProwler
Summary: The group had to start from something. What if Robbie made a better first impression with Jade and became best friends. The history will change for everyone and for Jade and Robbie's relationship RADE originally zennomai story i reposted it for everyone to enjoy thank you R&R
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone i just want to say a few things before we get into the story first up this is not my story this is zennomai's story zen wrote i'm just reposting it for everyone to enjoy **

**second thing on the agenda about not posting this sooner to put it simply i am a busy guy this is the first time I've been on fanfic since i posted imaginative love also i am currently writing a interactive fiction story on choiceofgames once i figure out how to code and get time to finish writing it so hopefully it will be out soon(but i doubt that but you know here's hoping) **

**and lastly thank you to everyone who reviewed imaginative love your guys kind words mean so much to me and sorry i didn't reply to anyone that left a review public and private **

**okay that's enough of me blabbering on time for the story**

* * *

"Robbie, time for your first day of school!" Robbie stirred in his bed as he heard his mother call him to get ready.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe it, he got into Hollywood Arts. A school for the most talented students in a variety of fine arts. What more he couldn't believe is that his dad is going to let him go, his father being a strict Jewish man wanted him to go to a normal high school and become an accountant like him and his grandfather.

But Robbie always heard the beat of another drummer. He loved acting, music, and his own personal talents which included his friend who was currently in his desk chair. He loved his ventriloquist dummy Rex, though if he called him one he'd get mad. He got so good with voice throwing, he actually believed that Rex was his own person sometimes.

In fact, his skill in ventriloquism is what pushed his audition over the top. The recruiters were barely impressed with his acting skills and they called his music ability slightly above average but when he pulled out Rex, they were blown away. They said he could be the next big thing with ventriloquism, Robbie didn't say anything at the time because he was thrilled they accepted him but he love acting and music. Ventriloquism was just a hobby, maybe a backup plan at most.

He got up and dressed for his first day, he threw on some jeans with a black shirt with a large white upside down question mark on it. He grabbed his black hoodie and converse shoes out of the closet and put them on as he looked for his brand new Pear phone his mom got his for school. He found it on the desk and put it in the pocket of his hoodie and then he looked at Rex.

He was planning on taking him with him, he took him almost everywhere and since he was going to attend a fine arts school, it would be allowed unlike a public school. Something in the back of his mind told him not him, it felt like Zen in his head. It felt peaceful and so he decided against it, he was always called a nerd in school and this was his second chance to change for the better.

He headed downstairs and was welcome to the sight of his mom and dad at the table drinking coffee and read the latest news on their laptops. They may be Jewish but behind the times his family was not. He grabbed a energy drink out of the fridge and kissed his mom on the cheek as she wished him a great day at school. He then turned to his dad who never looked up from his laptop, a simple grunt is all he got from him. Robbie just shook his head and patted his dad on the shoulder, grabbed his backpack and headed for school walking

* * *

Jade was not having a good morning, by all means she should be excited that her dream of getting into Hollywood Arts was coming true but her dad who was not exactly a liberal person thought it a waste of time but he couldn't be bother by it and let Jade do what she wanted.

That's what made Jade more upset, she thought at least he would argue about it and tell her what he felt but he didn't.

Indifference hurt her more than hate.

She just finished getting ready after putting on her makeup. Her outfit was a pair of tight black jeans with a black tank top with her favorite checkered oversize flannel shirt over it. Her brown hair current had blue streaks in it as she changed the color every once in a while.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the house and past her parents who silently told her have a nice day and shook their heads to her appearance.

She wished things could get better.

* * *

'_Locker 21, 21 where is it?' _Robbie thought to himself as he looked for his new locker, at the same time noticing everyone's customized lockers. He looked forward to do something to his locker just as creative as some of the things he saw. Something to define him as he wanted to be seen on his locker.

If he could find his locker.

He finally found it next to an open one with a girl dress in black who was putting her stuff into it. He turned his attention back to his new locker and tried the combination he was given but it didn't open. He tried the combination again but still it didn't open. He could see out of the corner of his eye the girl stare at him for second with an amused look on her face and turned back to her own locker.

'_Hit it' _Something in the back of his mind told him.

He started to bang on the locker as if it were a drum, making a beat, Everyone in the hall behind him including the girl next to him stop and stared at Robbie banging a catchy beat into it and finished it with one last hit. The locker popped open and he received an applaud from the students. He blushed a bit from the attention and focused on getting his new books into it. He heard the locker next to him close and saw the Goth girl leaned against it and stare at him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Isn't it polite to give yours first?" he retorted in a cooler voice than he ever thought he could pull off.

She smirked. "Whoever said I was polite?" She waited a bit then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jade. Jade West."

"Robbie Shapiro. Its nice to meet you Jade." Robbie stuck out his hand to shake.

Jade just put her bag in his hand and turn to walk away.

"Well? Come on Robbie. You're new too right? Let's head toward orientation." Jade turned her head back toward Robbie and smiled.

Robbie shook his head from the surprise and jogged up next to her and joined her.

'_What did I get myself into?'_

* * *

"Hello kiddies and new kiddies and welcome to Method Acting class! I am your teacher, at least I'm pretty sure I am Mr. Erwin Sikowitz." Robbie and Jade's new teacher introduce himself to his class and at the same time drinking out of a coconut with a straw.

Robbie looked around at his class and the students. First of course was Jade who was sitting right next to him drinking coffee. Somehow they began talking and then kept talking straight through orientation and on the way to the first class which they found they had together. In fact they found they shared most of their classes together. They found they both had auditioned with acting and singing and that both of their dads didn't like the fact the were attending H.A.

He looked around a bit more and then a red head popped out at him. He thought he heard Sikowitz call her Cat. She acted like she had ants in her pants with all of her jiggering but she seemed sweet and innocent. Another one who stood out was a guy with dreads who was carrying a keyboard with him, Andre Harris he remembered. Then there was a guy with the greatest hair he had ever seen, he seemed very cool and suave and at the same time totally down to earth without an air of snob in him.

He turned his attention back to Jade who was now cutting up the coffee cup with a pair of scissors. He poked her shoulder and gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged and poked him with the tip of the scissors which he gave no reaction to. She raised her eyebrows impressed by his resiliently to pain. She smirked and leaned over to his ear and whispered.

"I like scissors."

Robbie just smiled and whispered back.

"Just don't cut me up."

"I'll try but no promises." she replied

"Well I guess we have our first two volunteers for improv. So come on up…Robbie and Jade." Sikowitz read from his attendance book.

Jade and Robbie looked at each other embarrassed as they got up on the mini stage in front of the class.

"The background is you are both enemies that hate each other with a passion. Give a good performance of the top of your heads and give a surprise twist and GO!" Sikowitz threw his arm down and quickly ran off.

Jade turned her body toward Robbie and place her hand on his chest.

"Now who do you think you are? Acting all like you're something around here when you're nothing. You are just some loser begging for scraps from us on the top of this school."

Robbie took a quick second to prepare himself and then grabbed Jade's hand pulled it upwards and stepped face to face with her.

"I know who I am and I ain't no loser asking for hand outs from so called "popular crowd". I'm my own person and I can do what I want, when I want." Robbie's nose touched Jade's as he got closer.

"Then what do you want?" Jade moved her hand down his arm and to his cheek and cupped it in her hand.

"I want you." Robbie stated as he grabbed her waist.

"Then have me." Jade pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly shocking the class and Sikowitz who dropped his coconut.

"And…scene! Great job you two. I thought I caught you guys off guard but I can see you are serious actors. Take a seat and lets see…Andre, Beck, Cat and Drew come on up!" Sikowitz set up the next group as Jade and Robbie took their seats.

"You weren't bad, I thought you said the recruiters weren't that impressed with your acting?" Jade whispered in Robbie's ear.

Robbie shrugged.

"I guess you brought something out of me."

* * *

"I'll trade you this tamale for your salad." Jade commanded more than asked as Robbie switched lunches with his new friend. It was strange that only a few hours ago they didn't know each other but in the span of one morning they met, talked, hung out, kissed and now sharing their lunch together. It was strange but a good strange.

Jade was thinking long the same lines. She had just met this guy, not a type she would normally hang out with let alone be friends but he seemed to overlook her rather 'abrupt' attitude that she used in the past to dominate the social ladder of every school she's been. This school will be no different as she has already had an impact here with the students.

'_But it's nice to have a friend to doesn't seem to mind or care how much of a gank I can be.' _Jade mused as she watched him eat the tamale she traded him.

"It's pork you know?"

Robbie spit out the piece of tamale he had in his mouth over the table.

"You were gonna tell me when?" Robbie gave Jade a look.

"I just did, I forgot you mentioned you were Jewish." Jade tried to hold back her laughter.

Robbie pushed his plate forward and put his chin on his hand.

"Anyways, so you ended up impressing the recruiter with your singing and acting. Then when your dad found out he flipped out?"

Jade looked down at her salad and poked it a little.

"Just the opposite, he just expressed his disappointment and left it at that. Nothing else, just disappointment."

Robbie felt bad but knew from the little time he has known her, she wouldn't want his pity.

"Your dad's a douche like mine. He just expects me to be a boring accountant like him and Granddad. Music doesn't run in the family you know he says. It can't feed or cloth you and your family." Robbie stated.

Jade just stared at him. He understood easily how she felt, something she would never tell anyone she told him and he understood. No pity, no poor baby, just 'Your dad's a douche'.

Jade smiled as she got up and grabbed Robbie's arm and dragged him toward the school.

"Where are we going?" Robbie asked.

"Somewhere I heard about in class." Jade replied.

A few minutes later they were a big music room full of instruments, guitars, pianos, and much more. Jade led him to a section with several acoustic guitars on stands. Jade grabbed one and handed it to Robbie and sat on one of the stools.

" Play me something." Jade asked.

"What? Now?" Robbie was caught off guard.

"Yes, now. I saw you act and it was way better than what you told me, so now I want to hear you play and sing. Come on now don't be shy." Jade smirked as she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees.

Robbie sighed. "Okay give me a second."

He made sure it was tuned, sat down and started to play.

_**(Oasis Wonderwall)**_

_Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you**  
**By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_  
_That the fire in your heart is out_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels_  
_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would_  
_Like to say to you_  
_I don't know how_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?_  
_But they'll never throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you're not to do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do_  
_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Robbie set down the guitar and looked back at Jade who had a shocked look on her face.

"That's it. It's official, H.A has some stupid recruiters. That was great, did you write that yourself?"

"Yeah a while back." Robbie looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Jade, but now its your turn."

Robbie picked the guitar back up and started to play a slow ballad.

"Come on anything you want."

Jade blushed a bit, not many people could do that so she guess he deserved one song.

_**(Liz Gillies Wild Horses)**_

_Childhood living is easy to do_  
_The things you wanted I bought them for you_  
_Graceless lady, you know HOW I am_  
_You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
_Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain_  
_Now you've decided to show me the same_  
_But no sweet, vain exits or offstage lines_  
_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
_Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie_  
_I have my freedom, but I don't have much time_  
_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried_  
_Let's do some living after love dies_  
_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day_

Jade opened her eyes and looked at Robbie who now had a look on his face.

"Wow. That was amazing."

"Thanks." Jade smiled back as the bell rang for the end of lunch and the next class.

"Come on let's go to class." Jade put her bag on one arm and with her another around Robbie's arm.

Robbie nodded and walked with his new friend.

'_Best day ever.'  
_

* * *

**expect the rest of the chapters in the next couple of days and other stories soon I'm the prowler saying see ya later**


	2. Chapter 2

Come on already, show it to me."

"No, what if you laugh at it?"

"I'm not going to laugh, at most I'll point and snicker a little."

Robbie gave Jade a deadpanned look.

"Okay, but remember I'm Jewish so it'll look different."

"How does you being Jewish have anything to do with your locker?" Jade asked.

"Oh my locker? I thought we were talking about something else." Robbie gave Jade a grin.

Jade punched Robbie in the shoulder and smirked at him.

"Just remove the cover you dirty nub." Jade couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Robbie held his hands in front of him, calming her down and removed the cloth cover off his locker revealing broken glass covering every inch of his locker. Robbie moved his hand in front of his locker and waved them up and down, happy with himself.

"So..what do you think?"

"Holy shit, that is cool. What does it mean though?" Jade asked as she looked at the broken glass montage.

Robbie stayed quiet for a moment and lightly touched his locker with his fingers.

"Because nobody wants to touch broken glass, they'll just avoid it and ignore it." Robbie accidentally pricked his finger on one of the clear shards and looked at the drop of blood on the tip.

Jade raised her hand to his locker and poked one of her fingers on a glass shard and held it up for him.

"I'm okay with broken glass, I don't mind it. In fact I sort of like it." Jade smiled and placed her bloody finger on top of his.

"I promise."

Robbie was not surprised at Jade's actions, in the week they had known each other he found that she like this sort of thing. In a way she was sort of his best friend though he won't call her that yet, she might freak out. But then again Jade did just touch his blood with hers so maybe she felt the same.

"So now its your turn, show me your locker." Robbie quickly changed the subject as he watched Jade removed her cover off to reveal a collection of scissors glued on her locker.

"I like scissors." Jade stated as if Robbie didn't already know.

"Yes you do, you little psycho." Robbie poked her forehead.

Jade smiled and leaned in to hug Robbie only to punch him in the gut. Robbie held his stomach and let out a long breath of air.

"Nice Jade, not crazy at all."

"Damn right, now come on we gotta meet Cat for lunch." Jade patted his head and pushed his toward the courtyard.

Robbie could only nod and follow his friend but as soon as her back was turned, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" Robbie started to run toward the door with Jade hitting his back while trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Wanna a bite of my burrito?" Jade asked Robbie with an innocent face.

"Yeah I don't think so ya crazy gank."

"Damn it, you learn too fast grasshopper." Jade said with an accent.

"You are a good teacher, you managed to set yourself on top on the school's social ladder in little more than a week. I am happy to be Jade West's little person." Robbie bowed.

Cat just sat there with her burger in her hand watching the whole scene unfold. She just started to eat with them a few days ago and instantly become friends with the duo. If she didn't know they just met the first day of school, she could have sworn they had been friends since birth. Cat liked Jade a lot since she showed so much confidence and let no one boss her around, she sort of looked up to her.

Robbie on the other hand was some kind of mystery to her. He came across as a sweet, nerdy kind of guy with his own style but when he was with Jade, he seemed to reveal a bit more personality similar to Jade. At the same time Jade seemed to be more nicer as if Robbie kept her in check a little.

"Yoo hoo, Earth to Cat. You okay there, you seemed to space out for a second." Robbie waved his hand in front of Cat's face.

Cat shook her head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking about that bird scene Sikowitz has us doing."

"Yeah, it's a bit confusing. All of us seem to do it just fine but we still didn't do it right according to him." Jade started to think about it when a guy came up to their table.

"Hey do you guys mind I sit here."

Jade was about to say no when she felt Robbie's hand cover her mouth.

"Sure Andre, sit down." Robbie offered him the free seat. "So what's up? Have you figured ou…Ouch Jade!" Robbie pulled his hand to his mouth to relieve the pain from Jade's bite.

"Who's he?"

Robbie mumbled with his hurt hand to his lips as he pointed to Andre and back to Jade with his free hand.

"Andre this is Jade, Jade this is Andre. Remember? He is in our Method Acting class."

"Oh, hi then." Jade stated.

"So you're the famous Jade West? I've already heard lot about you and not just from Robbie here. You seem to have taken charge around here." Andre smiled as he took a bite of his taquito.

"So? You have a problem with it?"

"Nope, I think its cool."

Jade looked at Andre and then back to Robbie. "He's fine." Jade went back to her burrito and her conversation with Cat about the bird scene.

Andre leaned toward Robbie. "Is that good?" He whispered.

"From Jade, it's compliment." Robbie replied.

Andre raised his eyebrows in confirmation and started to eat again.

Robbie just watched his new group of friends that seemed to appear out of nowhere and smiled.

It was nice to have friends.

* * *

It was two weeks later and Robbie was in his living room trying to find something to watched while his dad was at the desk doing some paperwork.

He was about to give up and go to his room when his doorbell rang and his dad told him to answer the door.

He got up and walked to the door and opened it to reveal an angry looking Jade on his doorstep.

"Come with me now." Jade grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him outside as he yelled.

"I'll bring him back in a couple of hours Mr. Shapiro." she yelled inside the house from the door.

"Just make sure you bring him back in one piece Jade, his mom will kill me." Mr. Shapiro replied, never looking up from his paperwork.

"No promises." Jade closed the door and dragged Robbie to her car.

"Get in."

"Wait, you only have your permit. You can't drive without a licensed adult." Robbie retorted only to have Jade give him a death stare.

"Okay, going in."

Robbie got in the car with Jade as she started the car and drove off.

"So what's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"My mom is what's wrong." Jade spat out.

She sighed and calmed her voice.

"Sorry, we got into a fight."

"Its okay."

"Thanks, I just needed your company for something."

Robbie nodded as Jade pulled into a shop, a certain shop he'd seen before.

"Jade..why are we at a tattoo and piercing shop?" Robbie asked with concern.

"My mom just told me I can't get my eyebrow pierced when I asked."

"So we are here to what?"

"To get my eyebrow pierced." Jade smiled at Robbie.

Robbie slapped his hand to his forehead.

'_Of course.'_

'Maybe I'll get my nose pierced too and a tattoo." Jade stated as she and Robbie got out of the car.

Robbie put his arms on top of her car and looked at her.

"Jade, this might not be your best idea. Its bad enough to get a piercing to get back at your mom but a tattoo? That's permanent."

Jade just walked to the door of the shop and stopped just short of it.

"So are you gonna come with me or not." she whispered as she looked over her shoulder slightly at Robbie.

He sighed and walked up behind her and put his hand on her head.

"Always. Even into a shop of pain." Robbie joked.

"Well, I'm glad you said that because…"

"Oh no."

Two hours later they both walked out of the shop, Jade with new piercing in her eyebrow and nose and with a star tattoo on her right inner arm and Robbie with the same tattoo on his left inner arm.

"Oh man, my parents are gonna kill me." Robbie stared at the bandage on his arm.

"Don't be such a nub, they'll never see it. Just be happy I just got you to get a tattoo and not anything pierced. There's only one place you could have a hidden piercing." Jade smirked.

Robbie shuddered at the thought.

"Nope, the tattoo is fine. Just great but I'm surprised."

"Why?" Jade asked as they both got back in the car.

"Well, we get along great but we only known each other less than a month but we got matching tattoos."

"So? Its not like we got each others names on our butts." Jade replied.

Robbie just looked down at his arm. " So its not a big deal to you then?"

Suddenly Robbie felt a slap on his newly tattooed arm and flinched.

"Idiot, of course it's a big deal, I'm just don't get a tattoo with anybody."

Jade poked his forehead.

"You're my best friend you know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Plastic man**_

* * *

hate you." he told her.

"I hate you too." she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Then why did you help me? Why did you help me get back with her when you could have stood by and enjoy the pain it was causing me?" Robbie questioned Jade who was looking at the floor.

"Why not? I didn't cause you the pain so how could I enjoy it? I'll just let you get all happy again and then I not anyone else cut you down!" Jade retorted.

"Bull. You not only talked to my girl for me, I found out that you beat up the girl who tried to break us apart. Tell me the truth, you crazy woman."

"Fine! I don't just hate you, I hate the fact I'm in love you with okay? I hate you because you make me feel this way, I hate you because you were heartbroken over that girl and not because you weren't with me!"

Robbie stared in shock at the confession that came from her mouth.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because, you hated me remember?"

"Only because you hated me." Robbie replied.

It was Jade's turn now to stare. "How does that make sense?"

"If I couldn't get you like me, I got you to hate me. The opposite of love isn't hate, its Indifference. Hate is just a fine line away from love."

Robbie held her hand.

"It was the only way we could be together, I rather be hated than ignored by you."

Jade started to cry.

"Thomas."

"Nora."

"And.. SCENE! That was great as usual Robbie and Jade. I really felt it." Sikowitz stated and drank from his coconut.

"Thanks Sikowitz but Robbie here could have cry too." Jade elbowed him in the ribs as they walked down from the stage and sat down.

"Jade, you're lucky to have Robbie as your BFF, don't be such a gank." Sikowitz pointed out.

Robbie stuck his tongue out at Jade who in return stuck her tongue back out at him as they took their seats.

"Real mature guys." Beck leaned in between them.

In the three months they been in Hollywood Arts both Jade and Robbie made friends outside each other but the ones they hung out with were Cat, Andre and now Beck. He was a real nice and lay back kind of guy that Robbie immediately got along with. When he wasn't with Jade, he hung out with Beck outside of school. The one class he didn't have with Jade he was in with Beck, it was a creative writing class so they normally paired up to write scenes.

Jade seemed to like Beck too, since he took her attitude almost as well as Robbie. They were pretty much a unit now, eating lunch and performing together. They even invented a fake ping pong team with their crazy teacher Sikowitz to eat at a fancy restaurant.

Things were going good until as things always do, they change.

* * *

"God are we done yet?" Jade asked. She was lying down on Robbie's bed with her head hanging back off the end. She was going through her email on her Pear phone with Robbie lying down underneath her head on the floor.

"Almost, just need a couple more taps on my pad and..we are done! Man, a three act play is hard to write when we wait to the last minute." Robbie stated sarcastically as he put down the Pear pad and started to play with Jade's dangling hair.

"How many times I have to I'm sorry? But you have to admit it was fun sneaking out to the concert wasn't it?" Jade smirked and poked Robbie's stomach.

"Yeah it was now get down here!" Robbie sat up and pulled Jade down from his bed to the floor and rolled her over him.

Jade laughed as Robbie pulled her down and put her head on his leg. She became silent as she turned her turn toward Robbie's face.

"Beck asked me out on a date."

Robbie's head shot back up as he stared at Jade in shock.

"Really? Beck?" Robbie didn't know what else to say or feel about it.

"Yeah but I haven't gave him an answer yet." Jade replied. She secretly want to know Robbie's thoughts about it but was afraid to ask him outright.

"Well you know as well as I do that he's a great guy, he's not stuck up or mean. Also every girl at H.A. wants to go out with him so maybe you should." Robbie found it hard to say but brushed it off as weirdness of two of his friends dating.

"Really? You think I should?" Jade asked.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, its like you said he's a great guy and handsome too."

"I didn't say handsome."

"Yeah but he is." Jade tried to get a stir out of Robbie.

"Ok then so tell him yes. If you guys get along then you guys might start dating which will make y'all the power couple at H.A. Its everything you would want plus a hot guy as a boyfriend." Robbie told her as he got up and sat on his bed.

"Fine then, I guess I will." Jade joined him on his bed.

"But are you okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm your best friend not your dad, I know he's a nice guy who wouldn't do anything bad. I am okay with it, really." Robbie smiled at Jade.

Jade gave him a small smile and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks. It means a lot if you are okay with this." Jade said with her guard lowered for once. Sometimes she just wanted to be with her walls down. With Robbie she can because he cared about her and accepted everything about her.

He was her wonder wall.

Robbie however felt a little upset at this. Its not like he was in love with Jade, he knew at some point she would start to date. Guys at school were already asking her out only to be shot down hard by the tough Goth. But with Beck she considered it enough to ask him about it, he was in fact a great guy who got along with Jade almost as well as he did.

He knelt his head on hers and sighed,

"No problem Jade."

'_No problem'_

* * *

"Hey Robbie, what's up?"

Robbie turned around from his locker and saw his friend walking toward him.

"Hey Beck, how's it going?" Robbie put his last book in his locker and closed the door.

Beck leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms. "I just wanted to see if you were okay about me and Jade dating?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Its just you and Jade are so close and we've been dating for a month, I don't want you to think I was trying to take her away that's all." Beck explained.

"Its fine." Robbie paused for a moment. "We are friends right?"

"Of course dude, I can say honestly that you're my closest guy friend." Beck nodded.

"Then I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This."

Robbie spun around and pinned Beck to the lockers, locking his arm behind his back and with his free hand turned Beck's face toward the broken glass on his locker.

"I trust you and I trust Jade's judgment. But underneath her tough skin is a girl who just wants to be loved. You do one thing, one thing to betray her trust, If you break her heart or hurt her in anyway I don't care how much stronger you are than me, I will make you pay. Do we have an agreement" Robbie whispered to Beck's face.

Beck nodded as Robbie let him go and leaned back on the locker, staring at the glass which was inches from his face a second ago.

"Like I said I'm sorry but Jade matters to me." Robbie looked down at his tattoo on his bicep.

"To me too." Beck finally spoke.

"Good, now let's go to class. We got that huge one act scene to turn in remember?" Robbie grinned and walked toward class. His mannerisms completely taking a 180 from a few minutes ago.

Normally Beck wouldn't let a person do that to him and get away with it. He was a nice guy but a pushover he was not. But he was Jade's best friend and knew he was just looking out for her. From what Jade told him, she was practically his first friend so he understood.

Robbie was a nice guy who cared for his friends but what Beck saw for a brief moment, underneath his sweet guy appearance was a guy willing to hurt even his friends to protect Jade. That was something Beck respected so he wouldn't bring this up to Jade, he didn't want them to fight.

More exactly, he didn't want to see if Robbie would keep true to his threat.

He quickly caught up to Robbie and acted like the last five minutes didn't happen, asking questions about the scene they were suppose to present.

Little did they know someone listened and watch the entire thing.

Jade stepped from around the corner and watch her boys walk away to their class.

"Robbie…" she whispered as she touched her tattoo.

* * *

**Seether - Plastic man(Live unplugged)**

_I am a plastic man,_

_wish I can be the one you could be proud of._

_I'm losing heart again,_

_wish I could show you what you think I'm made of._

_Someday I know I'll find my place, _

_Someday I know this pain will fade._

_I am a perfect cell, _

_just wrap me up with a bow and flowers._

_I will neglect to tell, _

_I'll sell your story that we love each other._

_Someday I know I'll find my place, _

_someday I know this pain will fade._

_Someday I know I'll find my place, _

_someday I'll sing my last refrain._

_Why don't you let me be, _

_and I'll pretend I'm well._

_'Cause you're blind to see, _

_and I'm too tired to tell._

_And in your apathy, _

_your head begins to swell._

_Another tragedy, _

_but you're too cold to feel._

_Someday I know I'll find my place, _

_someday I know this pain will fade._

_Someday I know I'll find my place, _

_someday I'll sing my last refrain._

Robbie set the guitar down and sighed.

He didn't really know how he felt about Jade and Beck's dating. On one hand he was happy for Jade finding a decent guy who could put up with her, and on the other hand he felt selfish and didn't want to share her with anyone.

He was about to get up when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck and held him down to the stool.

"Jade? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to meet Beck at the movies?" Robbie turned his neck around to see her face smiling at him.

"Nah, I told him today I was hanging out with my best friend. Its his turn after all." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

She rested her chin on his head.

"Just for you being you, that's all."

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked with a concern voice.

"Yeah just happy you're in my life. Someone to punch when I need to."

Robbie laughed and wrapped his arms around the back of Jade's neck.

"I'm happy to be there."

Jade smirked to herself.

"Yeah, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Tori**

"How do I look?"

"You look great. How do I look?" Jade asked nervously as she straighten the collar of his new jacket she bought him.

"Hot as usual." Robbie smirked looking up and down at Jade's body.

She punched him playfully on the shoulder and blushed.

"Watch it Robert. Don't want to make Beck jealous do you?"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Please, I could take you right now and shove my tongue down your throat and he still wouldn't be jealous." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Jade held back a giggle. "Well we're exclusive now remember? So he should be on notice."

"Yeah don't remind me." Robbie replied sarcastically as he tuned his guitar.

"Now, now I know I'm with Beck but you are still mine." Jade leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Only mine."

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the final performance of the Starlight Showcase we have duet from two of our talented students. Robbie Shapiro and Jade West!" They heard their names being announced and knew it was time to go on.

"Ready to show these douche bags who rules H.A?" Jade asked Robbie as they got ready to go on.

Robbie plugged in his guitar.

"Always."

Jade smiled as the curtain pulled back to reveal the two to the entire crowd. Cat, Andre, and Beck were in the front row cheering for them. The house band begin to play as Robbie started his riff on his electric guitar. Jade set herself in front of the microphone and stared at the crowd with her famous death stare.

**(Evanescene Call me when you're sober.)**

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing,_

_We're only deceiving ourselves ._

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

Things seemed to blur as time moved on, skipping ahead. Suddenly it was already 2010.

**(Evanescence Going under)**

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_

_I won't be broken again (again)_

_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_I'm going under (drowning in you)_

_I'm going under_

The crowd cheered for the duo they were used to seeing give a great performance. Jade was soaking up the attention, she was now older and more curvier with her hair a darker brown with even darker blue and red streaks. Robbie who changed the most was taking a bow to the cheering crowd, his wavy hair was longer now and tied back into a pony tail. He was now sporting a thin beard, barely visible along his jaw line but more seen on his chin and upper lip.

They got off the stage and were now talking to Cat and Beck about how great the reaction the crowd gave their new song. Beck was holding Jade along the waist and kissing her head while Robbie rolled his eyes at the PDA and then looked around.

"Hey where's Andre?"

"Oh he had to go on next. He's partnered with that senior remember? Trina I think her name was." Cat replied with a finger on her chin.

The rest of them groaned at the name Trina, one of the most annoying and least talented people at H.A. People still don't know how she got in, it just reinforced Jade's idea that the recruiters were idiots. She couldn't sing, act, or dance well at all. Not to mention that she thought she was popular.

"Poor Andre, Robbie and I got lucky to be paired up with each other again but to be partnered up with that thing? Jade had a disgusted look on her face

The curtain pulled opened again to reveal Andre and the house band off to the side but it wasn't Trina who was performing. Robbie looked closely at the girl, she seemed to be nervous like she wasn't expecting to go on. She looked similar to Trina, obviously thinner and more better looking in his opinion and then she started to sing.

It was slow at first but it soon sped up thanks to Andre and then Robbie saw quite possibly one of the best pop performances he ever seen here at Hollywood Arts.

Jade looked at Robbie's face and saw how entranced he was at the mystery girl's performance and quickly felt herself get jealous. It was the same look she saw on his face when she sang for him that first day they met. She turned back to the female singer on stage and frowned.

She did not like her at all.

* * *

Tori was lost.

Simply lost and confused.

She ran into a homeless man outside whom she gave two dollars to and now she was in the school with students who seemed to run it. She ran into an overly sensitive, red headed girl who she got no useful information out of before she took off. She was about to give up when she ran into someone else.

"Oh hi, it looks like you need some help." Robbie smiled at the new girl who bumped into him.

"Uh…Yeah I do" Tori managed to get out. She couldn't help but stare at this guy who out of nowhere offered help she desperately needed. He had long, wavy, black hair that was tied back in a lazy sort of way. He had stylish black squared glasses and had thin facial hair along the bottom part of his face with a goatee you'd expect to see with guitarists. He was wearing a blue shirt underneath a black hoodie and torn blue jeans with chains hanging down. She must have been staring too long because before she knew it, she had a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hey, are you okay? Let me guess first day?" Robbie asked.

Tori nodded. "Yes, I was looking for Mr. Sikowitz class." She blushed at the obvious staring she was doing.

"Well I am heading that way if you would like to join me." He bowed a bit, sticking his elbow out for Tori to place her arm through.

Tori couldn't help but giggle like a little girl before she ran her arm through and around his open arm and walked along side of him. He kept making jokes to help Tori relieve her nervousness and she kept laughing the whole way to her first class.

Jade however was not amused as she saw the whole thing from down the hall.

She really didn't like the new girl now.

Robbie had led Tori to the class where he took his seat. When Tori didn't see a seat next to Robbie, she looked around until she bumped into yet again another guy and spilled his coffee on his shirt.

'Another cute guy, it must be my lucky day. Oh no, I got coffee on his shirt!'

"On my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here let me..!" Tori tried to rub the coffee off his shirt with her sleeve.

"Its okay really. Seriously I think you might be making it worse" Beck laughed at the panicking new girl, sharing a look together.

"Dude why you rubbing my boyfriend?" Jade exclaimed as she walked in on the scene.

'Oh shit' Both Robbie and Beck thought at the same time.

"I was just.." Tori freaked out.

"Get off him." Jade retorted.

"Relax." Beck kissed her on the cheek.

"Fire! Everybody fire!" Sikowitz ran in and yelled to the class.

Everybody except Robbie freaked out while Sikowitz laughed and explained he just wanted everyone's blood pumping. Tori realized her new teacher was the homeless man she gave him money and thought her day couldn't get worse.

"Okay lets get started, Jade you choose your improv group.

'Oh this is not good' Robbie saw the smirk on Jade's face.

"Robbie, Cat, Beck, and …Tori." Jade smiled as she called the last name.

Needless to say the whole thing ended with Jade pouring coffee on Tori's head after making her act like a dog. Beck and Robbie tried to stop her but it was a second too late, Tori ran out with Andre running after her.

Beck shook his head at Jade. "Not cool."

Jade really didn't get upset at the comment from her boyfriend. What came next however did.

Robbie looked at her with disappointment in his eyes and walked away.

"Robbie, can you bring Andre and Tori back please." Sikowitz asked calmly, trying not to make the situation worse. He could tell Robbie was upset at Jade so he asked him to get his wayward students.

"Sure Sikowitz." Robbie turned to look at Jade one more time before walking out of the classroom.

Jade never felt worse. It was all that Tori's fault for coming in here and throwing her relationship with her two guys all out of whack.

* * *

Robbie ended up finding them in the main hall, Andre was trying to convince Tori not to quit and go back to her old school.

"Hey guys, Sikowitz wants y'all to come back to class." Robbie interrupted.

Andre looked at him and nodded and turned back to Tori.

"In the end its up to you. I hope you come back." Andre told her as he walked away and left the two alone.

Tori took out her phone and tried to dial her parents again only to have Robbie put his hand on hers and pull it back down along with her phone.

"Need a ride home?"

"Yeah but I can call my mom or dad…"

"Forget it. Andre is right and you would be making a big mistake. Let me just take you home and you can cool down. Don't let Jade get to you, she just overprotective of what she has. She's really nice once you get to know her." Robbie explained.

"How would you know?" Tori still upset.

"Well she's my best friend for one thing."

"That monster is YOUR best friend?" Tori was shocked. "How does that even work?"

Robbie shrugged. "It just does."

"So come on, I'll take you home." Robbie placed his arm around her shoulder and walked her outside. Even though Tori had just met the guy no less than a hour ago, she felt that she could trust him. They kept walking through the parking lot till they stopped.

In front of a moped.

"No..way. You drive a moped?" Tori tried not to laugh.

"Let me guess, you were expect a Harley or a muscle car?" Robbie mused.

He loved his moped. He bought it with some of his Bar Mitzvah money after he got his license. It was a nice shade of candy red and a beige white color.

"No, just wasn't expecting a moped." Tori smiled as Robbie pulled a helmet out of the storage bin of his moped.

"Here you go, I just got the one so put it on." Robbie threw his legs over the moped as Tori strapped the helmet on top of her head and join him on the bike. She lightly put her hands on his waist until she felt Robbie's hands grab hers and pulled them all the way around his waist.

"You're gonna fly off if you don't hold on tight." Robbie stated and started his moped. "Ready?"

Tori blushed and nodded as they took off out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile in the classroom Jade was wondering what was taking Robbie so long.

"Didn't he go and get you to come back, Andre?" Jade asked.

"Yeah but he didn't follow, he stayed and talk to Tori last I saw."

'You put the lime in the coconut and you drink it all up, you put the lime…'

"Oops, that's me." Sikowitz pulled out his phone to check his text message.

"It seems Tori was too distraught to continue and couldn't get a hold of her parents to pick her up so Robbie is driving her home." Sikowitz announced to the class.

"WHAT!" Jade yelled out

* * *

"This is home." Tori opened the door and let Robbie in.

"Are you sure this is okay? After all you just met me and for all you know I could be a psycho." Robbie joked.

"Compared to your 'best friend' you are okay" Tori laughed.

Robbie laughed along as Tori walked into the kitchen and poured him a glass of iced tea.

"I'm gonna go and take a quick shower to get this coffee off of me. Make yourself at home"

'Am I really gonna take a shower with a guy I just met in my house'

15 minutes later Tori came out from her bedroom freshly showered and changed into new clothes to find Robbie at her piano playing a melody. He had his hoodie off, revealing that the blue shirt was sleeveless and the fact he had several tattoos.

"Wow that was great. Do you play a lot?" Tori asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Not as much as I'd like, I normally play guitar and the harmonica more. Jade and I usually do songs while I play the guitar."

"You really hang out with her?"

"Yep, we became friends since our first day at Hollywood Arts. We just seemed to fit right with each other, almost like yin and yang." Robbie looking at his right arm that had a green and black yin yang symbol tattoo on it.

Tori took more notice of his tattoos. "That's some tattoos you got there. Did Jade force you to get them." Tori thought it sounded about right.

Robbie laughed, "No, just the first one needed some persuasion. She got a matching one as well." He showed her the star on the inside of his left bicep. Then he pointed to the one on the back of his neck, it was written in old English and said 'Puppet'.

"That one was a bit personal for me." Robbie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen, Jade is tough but for good reason which I shouldn't say. But I can say this, she respects people who stand up for themselves." Robbie explained to Tori who had a look of understanding on her face.

They looked at each other and smiled a little. Tori just looked into Robbie's face and for some reason started to lean in slowly. Robbie started to do the same for reasons unknown to him. They were inches away and their eyes almost closed when suddenly the front door opened abruptly.

"Hey Tori! What this I hear you leaving school early and ..OH MY GOD its Robbie Shapiro!" Trina shrieked as the two quickly separate from each other and stood up.

"Uh listen I gotta go, I really hope you decide not to leave. It would be a shame." Robbie patted her on the shoulder and left.

"Oh my god, you were about to kiss Robbie Shapiro!" Trina squealed and grabbed Tori's shoulders.

"No, no, no we were just talking." Tori tried to cover up what almost happened.

"Well you better be careful. Cause that's Jade West's best bud there, people say she's more protective of him than her own boyfriend."

"Really?" Tori suddenly smiled.

* * *

Robbie and Andre looked back the door, hoping that Tori didn't give up and come back to school. When the bell rang, they almost gave up when Tori busted in.

"Sorry I'm late." Tori smiled at Robbie.

'She came back.' Jade thought with an angry look on her face.

"Ok then who would like to lead the improv group today?" Sikowitz looked at the class.

"I would" Tori volunteered much to everyone's surprise.

Sikowitz grinned. "Well then choose your group."

"Robbie, Andre, Beck, and Jade." Tori smiled.

Jade looked at her suspiciously as she joined everyone on the stage.

"Ok this is an ABC improv, we'll start with what Cat?"

"P!" Cat squeaked.

"Ok we'll start with H." Sikowitz stated much to Cat's disappointment.

Things got heated quickly between Tori and Jade as everyone in the group took turns. Beck, Robbie and Andre tried to keep things under control but failed as Andre accidentally eliminated himself.

Then Jade and Tori just kept going at each other back and forth, ignoring Beck and Robbie as they went through the alphabet twice.

"Eat my shorts." Tori yelled.

"You eat your shorts!" Jade quickly clasp her mouth and turned toward Sikowitz who told her she was eliminated.

"It was…"

"F, I know!" Jade yelled as she took a seat.

"Finally." Beck said as he got up.

"God I thought that was insane." Robbie stated.

"Head. It hurts." Beck held his head.

"I know what to do." Tori smiled.

"Just what will help?"

"Kiss me."

Beck smiled. "Let's do it."

Tori held her hand up and turned toward Robbie.

"Me?"

"No chiz."

"Oh…" Robbie managed to get out before Tori slid her arms around Robbie waist and pressed her lips onto his, slowly moving her lips on his for a few seconds while Jade was fuming in the back of the class.

Tori pulled back and smiled at Robbie.

"Best school ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Believe**

* * *

Robbie leaned on some lockers, listening to his Pear phone playing Rock Mafia. He was enjoying the newest song 'The Big Bang' while waiting for a certain someone. He looked down at his phone and reread the text Tori had sent him earlier.

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Hey can you meet me at my locker, it's the blank one in the second hallway :/ I'll be there in 15 min.**

Suddenly he felt a hand yank on his ponytail and turned around to see Tori standing there with a smile on her face though he could tell she was a bit stressed.

"Still can't figure out the bird scene I see." Robbie grinned as he pulled the headphones from his ears and put away his phone.

"Sure I did…no I haven't Can you give me a hint please? I tried Cat but I ended up handcuffing her and burning her mouth." Tori said with a pout.

"Oh I could never resist a good pout but no, you have to figure it out on your own." Robbie tilted his head at her. "And I'm not even going to ask about what you did to Cat."

Tori stomped her foot in a childish way and then a second later smiled. She gave him the best pouty face she could pull off and rubbed the side of his head, her fingers running through his wavy hair.

"Pleeeaassssee? For little old me?"

'Red Alert! Red Alert!' His mind told him but not about Tori shamelessly flirting with him for information but because Jade just appeared behind Tori.

"Dude! First my boyfriend and now you're rubbing my best friend?" Jade exclaimed at the scene in front of her.

"Come on Jade, first of all it was an accident what happened with Beck. Second this is Robbie, your friend not boyfriend so even if I was making out with him it shouldn't be a problem." Tori proudly stated, remembering Robbie's advice a week ago.

"Really?" Jade retorted in a condescending tone.

"Uh..ladies? Don't I have a say on who's allowed to touch me?" Robbie stuck his head between them.

"NO!" Both girls yelled at the same time, glaring at each other.

They kept staring for a minute when Andre passed by.

"What's up guys? What are you..whoa I'm out of here." Andre quickly turned around after noticing the two ladies. But Robbie was just as quick and grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"No you don't, stay here and keep Tori company for a second while Jade comes with me." He grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her into the Janitor's closet.

Andre and Tori just looked at each.

"So have you figured out what you gonna do for your locker?" He asked

Tori just sighed and looked at the ground.

* * *

"Okay, what's your problem? You been on Tori's back all week since she's got here." Robbie sternly questioned Jade who gave him a look.

"Why are you all protective of her? First she kisses you then you been taking her home all week and now I find her flirting with you? I didn't know you like them loose." Jade spat out.

Robbie walked slowly toward with a serious look on his face as she backed up a step for every step he took until her back was against the wall. Jade had a scared look in her eyes as his face leaned in toward hers. He turned his face slightly and had his lips next to her ear.

"Aww.. Is my wittle Jade jealous? Robbie whispered and smiled.

Jade pushed Robbie back and couldn't help but laughed a little at Robbie's attempt to break the tension.

"Ass."

"You're the one being a gank lately. Nothing is going on, but you shouldn't get wazzed even if there was."

"But.."

"Relax."

Jade immediately felt herself calmed down at Robbie's voice. There were only two people in this world who could calm her down, Beck and Robbie. But Robbie always succeeded while Beck was successful most of the time.

"Sorry, I just..I don't know. I just don't like her." Jade admitted.

Robbie sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I understand, I kinda felt the same when you got with Beck. I'm not dating Tori but I can understand. Just relax, everyone in our group seems to like her so just go with for now. Who knows? You might end up becoming friends.

Jade snorted in his chest.

"Fat chance."

They both walked out to find Andre showing Tori his locker. He was playing a song which everyone in the hall was jamming to.

"You haven't figured out what you're gonna do with your locker either?" Robbie asked.

Tori shook her head. "It seems I can't figure nothing out this week?"

"Aww, too bad for Vega." Jade mocked until she felt a pinch on her ass that made her shut up real fast.

"Anyways, Andre showed you his, come see mine." Robbie the four of them to his locker and he showed Tori the broken glass collage.

"Wow that's a lot of broken glass. Don't you cut yourself?" Tori asked.

"All the time."

"But he likes it." Jade commented, she hoped to freak Tori out and ruin any future chance of a Rori.

But just the opposite.

"Cool." Tori smiled at Robbie who gave her a cheeky grin back.

"Okay, I got to go and meet Beck for lunch, you coming Robbie?" Andre asked.

"Nah, I still gotta sign up for a dance class." Robbie replied as he put his backpack in his locker.

"You haven't yet? I already signed up for Ballet."

All three just stared at Andre at his choice of dance.

"What?" Andre shrugged his shoulders with his hands up. "Good way to meet girls."

They all nodded in realization at Andre's plan.

"What about you?" Robbie asked Jade.

"Beck and I signed up for Salsa."

"So wait, we have to sign up for a dance course?" Tori questioned.

"Not exactly, they're more like YMCA classes. They are temporary classes you take for a few weeks, H.A. is always providing all sorts of classes for different kinds of fine arts from dancing to costume designing." Robbie explained.

"Wow, I guess I need to sign up for one too. Another decision I need to make, great." Tori sighed. "I'll go with you."

Jade opened her mouth to say something but saw the look on Robbie's face and closed it. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Ok then, I'll go with you Andre. I needed to talk to Beck anyways and also to make sure he isn't talking to any pretty girls." Jade frowned at the thought.

"Jade." Robbie said with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll behave. "Jade smirked as she leaned in to kiss Robbie on the cheek and threw a quick glare at Tori who in return stuck out her tongue. They stopped quickly as Robbie turned around to go sign up for a dance class.

"Are you coming?" Robbie asked Tori who nodded and followed her long haired friend.

"You okay?" Andre asked Jade who was watching the two making their way down the hall.

"Fine, just fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Swing, Jazz, Salsa, Ballet, Tap, they got so many. What are you thinking of taking?" Tori asked Robbie who was looking over the list as well.

"Don't know either, my family's idea of dancing is hopping and throwing dishes on the ground." Robbie chuckled as well as Tori.

"Well, Salsa didn't sound bad till I remembered Jade signed up for it with Beck."

"If it sounds good, you should do it."

"I don't know."

"Tell you what, I don't really care what class I sign up for so I'll sign up with you." Robbie decided.

"Really?" Tori looked amazed.

"Well I have to make sure my best friend and my new 'special' friend don't kill each other don't I?"

Tori smiled. "Oh I'm your 'special' friend?" she asked.

"Well I can downgrade you to 'regular' friend but I don't give rides to 'regular' friends or kiss them in front of the class. " Robbie winked at her.

"You're my 'special' friend too." She laughed and patted him on the head.

"So let's Salsa."

Later on that night Robbie was in his room trying to tune all of his guitars, he always had a good ear for music and could tune anything with a string by ear when he heard his Pear phone ring. He picked it up to see a text from Tori.

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Think I figured out the bird scene, 2ndtime will be the charm. I got a backdrop and some props, Sikowitz will be blown away! Wat do u think?**

Robbie just laughed and shook his head. Everyone makes the same mistake every time though it would be the first time he has seen someone use props. He typed a response and sent it.

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Do wat u think is best. All that matters is u believe it will work. See u in Salsa tmw. Gnite Tori.**

He hoped she would get the hint he dropped in the message. His phone beeped again.

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Thanks, now I'm not so sure anymore, lol. Gnite Robbie. Sweet dreams.**

He guessed not.

* * *

Hello class, I am Ms. Martinez and welcome to Salsa dancing. For the next few weeks I will teach you the basics and routines of Salsa. Any questions?" The teacher asked the class with no reply back.

Jade was not a happy camper. At first she was glad Robbie decided to take Salsa class but when she saw Tori come in with him, her mood dropped. Its not that she didn't like Tori personally, she just always had Robbie and his attention. Maybe she was being selfish again but she did promise him she will behave.

To an extent.

Tori was looking upset, she failed the bird scene again. She didn't know how and when she asked Robbie again, he just shrugged. She also couldn't figure out what to do with her locker, she tried a couple of things but they didn't seem right. Even Beck's super creative locker didn't help her think of an idea.

"Okay who here has a little skill in Salsa?" Ms. Martinez asked.

Several people raised their hand including Tori.

"Okay Ms. Vega, please come up and I need a volunteer who doesn't have experience."

Almost every guy raised his hand. It would have been all of them except Jade kept Beck's arm down when he tried to raise it.

"Mr. Shapiro, let's see if you can dance as well as you can play the guitar." The teacher smiled as Robbie made his way up to the floor and joined Tori.

"Now Tori, you will be the lead dancer and lead Robbie into a 1, 2 down break on 1 and follow up with upbeat on 2 ok? Don't worry Mr. Shapiro, Salsa is 70% improv and 30% routine. Just keep your upper body still and follow Ms. Vega's hips."

Jade coughed loudly.

"Okay, turn on the music." She called out to her assistant who played a Son Clave Cuban beat.

Tori took Robbie's hands into hers and took a step to the left and twist her hips to follow and then did a spin on her right around Robbie who mirrored her movements.

They swayed and stepped in rhythm together, their hands held tightly as every two beats they break into twist and circle each other. Robbie was doing great much to everyone's surprise even Jade.

He decided to take some initiative and switch lead positions with Tori.

He suddenly slipped his left arm behind Tori's right thigh and lifted her up to his side as he held her arm by her wrist with his free hand and spun around and let her down in a slide to their knees.

Robbie and Tori were breathing hard as the song ended, staring at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Are you sure you haven't dance Salsa before?" Tori asked as they took their seats.

"Nope."

"Then how..?"

"I just believe I could do it."

"What?"

"Belief, it's a powerful thing." Robbie stated as the teacher called two more students up.

Jade squeezed Beck's hand as she tried to calm herself down after watching their little dance.

She promised after all.

* * *

Robbie once again found himself on his bed with his phone in hand.

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Bet you r happy right now.**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**U bet ur ass I am.**

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Dirty word for a pretty tongue.**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Lol, just happy. Thanks 2 u.**

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Y? Wat I do?**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Ur little speech in dance class made me realize I needed to believe in myself 2 succeed.**

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Not ur bird?**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Funny. I was trying to pass. I just wanted to say thanks. This past week and half has been tough but u seem to make it better for me. I see y ur Jade's BFF, who else could?**

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Lol, u might be right. Anwayz ur welcome.**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Y u so nice 2 me? U barely know me.**

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**I'm nice 2 every 1.**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Oh, I thought maybe u might like me.**

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Wat do u mean? I do like u.**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Tori**

**Nvrmind, Gnite you silly boy. Sweet dreams.**

**To: Tori**

**Fr: Robbie**

**K, Gnite you pretty girl.**

As usual Robbie got confused around Tori. Was there something between them? It couldn't be the stage kiss they shared. He had done that plenty of times on stage with Jade, Cat, and some other nameless girls but things seem to be confusing around her.

He wish he could talk to Jade about this but there was no way he was walking into that trap. Maybe Cat could help but she would end up telling Jade.

Robbie sighed.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The rock being Jade.

The hard place being Jade's fist.

He picked his phone back up.

**To: Jade**

**Fr: Robbie**

**U awake?**

He waited a mere few seconds before he got a response.

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Jade**

**Yea, u?**

**To: Jade**

**Fr: Robbie**

**I'm texting u aren't I?**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Jade**

**Haha, wat do u want?**

**To: Jade**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Can't a guy text his Bff?**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Jade**

**Really? I thought Tori was ur new Bff.**

**To: Jade**

**Fr: Robbie**

**U will always be my Bff, u know I love u.**

Jade was happy she wasn't face to face with Robbie with the blush on her face. He could still do that after two years.

**To: Robbie**

**Fr: Jade**

**Yea, yea I know. How can u not?**

**To: Jade**

**Fr: Robbie**

**Cocky are we? I just wanted to see if u were ok. I'll c u tmw. Gnite.**

**To: Robbie**

**Fr. Jade**

**C u tmw…..I luv u 2.**

Robbie smiled, he knew how hard it was for her to say or in this case text those words. Only one other person heard those words and he didn't hear them until recently.

He was definitely in between a rock and a hard place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Kiss**

**(You're the reason, Tori Vega)**

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_That it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why._

Tori finished the song with a pose with her dancers as Trina and their parents clapped loudly at the performance. Tori turned her head toward the band and smiled at Robbie and Andre who played the guitar and piano for the song they co wrote for her present to Trina.

"So where's my present?" Trina asked.

"Oh my god.." Andre muttered.

"Run, run.." Robbie pushed Andre and the rest of the band outside as Tori started to yell for everyone to get out. Robbie had never seen her mad before and was glad it was directed at Trina and not himself.

'She's more like Jade than she knows.' Robbie thought as everyone tried to stay dry under one umbrella that Tori's dad and mom were holding. He didn't mind getting wet in the rain as he watched through the window Tori yelling at Trina for being so materialistic, Robbie thought Trina couldn't get any worse but he guess he was wrong.

After all the insanity and everyone either went home or up to their room, it was just Tori and Robbie left in the kitchen sitting at the counter. Robbie had a towel over his shoulders, his hair hung down just above his shoulders and his glasses were taken off as he dried his face.

"This was one hell of night huh? Trina was really 'crazy' wasn't she?" Robbie joked to try get a smile on her face.

Tori tried to keep the frown on her face but couldn't help but crack a smile at Robbie's attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry, she just frustrates me sometimes. I even gave her a copy of the song and she still asked for a present. You and Andre worked hard on the song, again I'm sorry." Tori had her upset face on with her nose scrunched up.

"You know, you 're cute with your nose all scrunched up in blind fury." Robbie poked her nose.

"Robbie Shapiro, are you flirting with me?" Tori batted her eyes at him.

"Well you are looking very hot in that dress, so much its drying me up."

"That's the cheesiest line I ever heard."

They both laughed at their fake flirting, Tori playfully put her hand on Robbie's leg. Robbie felt her hand and looked at Tori who did the same and stared into his eyes. They leaned in slowly, with their eyes never leaving each other gaze as their lips met.

Tori leaned in closer, her breath increased as she inhaled deeply and pressed her lips even more onto Robbie's.

His hand found its way to her hip and rubbed softly back and forth, feeling her bare back behind her dress. Her hand found its way to his wet hair, holding his head as she kissed Robbie even more. Robbie was the first to pull back his lips and his hand as he leaned back into his stool.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen…"

"No, I'm the one who started it. I was just.. I'm sorry." Tori had an apologetic look on her face.

Robbie smiled. "I didn't say it was bad, it was…. It was my first." Robbie whispered.

Tori's mouth opened in shock. "You're kidding? I've seen you stage kiss before, and one of them was with me."

"Stage kisses, they don't mean nothing." Robbie chuckled. " I never kissed a girl like this, here off the stage."

"You never had a girlfriend?" Tori asked.

"No, I've been on dates but they usually never went beyond the first or second. They would just giggle or do those typical fan girl things. They would try to kiss me but I always turned it into a cheek kiss." Robbie sighed. "Once in a while I would get along with one but then they wouldn't go out with me again as if they were scared to or something."

Tori had a theory about that but decided to keep it to herself for now.

"Well, I'm glad to be your first." Tori blushed. "So what do we do about it from here?"

Robbie knew he was going to regret this later but he had to do this right.

"We should just leave it at that and see where it goes, we just became friends a few weeks ago and I don't to ruin that by rushing into something that might not work. Let's just see how it goes from here." Robbie admitted. He did like her, he just didn't want to start something that wasn't there to begin with.

Tori couldn't help but feel a little rejected but she understood what Robbie was saying, she didn't want to ruin what she had with him right now. Especially if it can grow into something more later on if things worked out.

"Okay, you're right." Tori agreed.

"Thanks, well I better get going. Its pretty late and your dad might get mad if you're up with a guy in the middle of the night. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Robbie got up and gave Tori the towel she gave him to dry off. She grabbed the towel and his hand along with it, she pulled him in and gave him one more kiss on the lips and pushed him out the door.

"Just in case things don't turn out right." Tori gave him a big smile as she closed the door. She leaned on it and dropped down to the floor.

"Whoa."

"Whoa." Robbie stared at the closed door and then walked to his moped.

He sat down on it and then realized something.

"Holy crap, I kissed Tori." He mused to himself as he took off from the driveway.

'Jade isn't going to like this.'

* * *

"Where the hell is Robbie? As matter of fact where is Beck?" Jade wondered as she made her way down the hall to her new acting class. She was supposed to go with Robbie and Beck and meet the rest of the group in the classroom but she couldn't find them at all.

Actually she did run into someone.

"Vega."

"Jade."

"Where you heading? Like I care anyways." Jade asked and answered her own question.

"If you need to know, I was heading to that new acting class Robbie was talking about. I decided to sign up for it."

"What? Great, another class with you." Jade said annoyed.

"Stop being so negative, remember what Robbie said." Tori pursed her lips. "Behaaavvee."

Jade came close to telling her something but found they had walked together all the way to their class. They walked in to find Beck and Robbie fighting.

"Oh my god what's going on?" Tori asked.

"Like I know! Guys!" Jade responded.

They didn't hear them as Beck threw a punch which knocked Robbie on his back. He charged toward him only to have Robbie throw up a kick to Beck's face as he grasped his nose in pain. Robbie got up and tried to spear Beck but saw him coming and used his momentum to flip him over onto a table and busted him through it.

Robbie tried to get back up but only managed to get onto his hands and knees when Beck came up to him with a chair and raised it over his head, his intention obviously to smash it on Robbie.

"No!" Tori screamed as she managed to throw herself on Robbie as the chair came down and broke into pieces on her.

"Beck!" Jade yelled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him away.

"What?" Beck answered as if he didn't do nothing wrong.

"Wait. That didn't really hurt." Tori said aloud as she got off Robbie who got up as well and brushed the pieces off of her.

"Are you guys crazy? What the hell were y'all doing?" Tori yelled at them.

"Stage fighting, duh. it's the class we all signed up for." Beck answered as the teacher came from the back of the room.

"That was great guys, the sound effects machine worked perfectly. Thanks for helping me out before the class started."

"This was all fake?" Jade looked mad at Beck and Robbie.

"Hey you guys are the ones who got involved. Speaking of which." Robbie turned to Tori and grinned.

"You took a chair for me thinking it was real."

"Yeah.. Well I didn't want for you… to ruin that new hoodie you bought." Tori tried to play it off.

Robbie shook his head. "Nuh uh, yooouuu like me." He taunted Tori who couldn't stop blushing as Jade watched the whole exchange with a frown. She would have done the same thing if Tori wasn't in the way.

The class started as the four joined Cat and Andre who came in with everyone else in the seats. Both Andre and Cat volunteered to show different ways to stage fight and put on a good show which got everyone was excited about the class.

The teacher then handed out the assignments and partnered up everyone up into pairs. It was one in particular that caught everyone's attention.

" lastly we have Tori Vega and Jade West. So now come up with a situation and later this week we will perform everyone's fight so lets continue the lesson about prop uses." The teacher kept talking as Tori was upset about her assigned partner when she saw Jade smirk.

Jade had a very good idea. She turned toward Tori who was staring at her with a worried face and gave her a innocent smile. Tori didn't have a good feeling about this.

Neither did Robbie and Beck as they shared a look of worry.

Hopefully everything would be fine.

* * *

"Everything is not going to be fine, she going to hit me for real!" Tori was pacing back and forth in Robbie's room. Since she was assigned Jade as a partner for the stage fighting a couple of days ago, she has been worry that Jade would take the opportunity to hit her on 'accident' during their scene.

"She's not going to do that or anything like that so chill out and relax." Robbie groaned out from his chair, he was getting dizzy from Tori's pacing and now was feeling nauseous.

Tori sighed and took a seat in front of Robbie and put her head in her lap.

"Are you sure she won't hit me?" Tori murmured from her lap

Robbie leaned forward and picked her head up with his hands and stared into her eyes.

"I promise." He gave her a small smile.

Tori returned the smile. "Okay, I believe you." She sat up in her chair and looked at Robbie's desk to see many pictures lined up. She saw Andre, Cat, Jade, Beck, and even Sikowitz and Sinjin. Then she saw a boy she didn't recognized, she stared closer at the face and suddenly realized something.

"No way that's you?" Tori stared at the goofy looking boy with a curly afro, wide rimmed glasses, and no facial hair.

"Yep, that's me two years ago, the Nerd version Jade calls it." Robbie said with an amused tone.

Tori picked up the photo of the old Robbie, he was standing next to a younger looking Jade with his arm around her shoulders. She was barely cracking a smile while Robbie had a big grin on his face.

"I'm guessing she was the one to influence you into changing your style?" Tori guessed.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I'll admit being friends with her did put me on a path that led to the way I am today but I'm still me. I don't think there's anything wrong with me, do you think that?" Robbie raised an eyebrow at Tori.

Tori placed the picture frame back on the desk and leaned in toward Robbie. "Nope, not a thing." She smiled and placed her hands on his lap.

"Thanks, I wouldn't want you to think I'm damaged goods or something like that."

She answered with a quick kiss on his lips and then quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I forgot we're taking it slow and…" Tori was interrupted by Robbie returning her kiss.

They held the kiss for a few seconds, tasting each other's lips before pulling away slowly.

"It doesn't mean we can't share the occasional kiss." Robbie whispered.

Tori just nodded and leaned back in closely.

"Right.. just the occasional kiss." She muttered before pressing her lips again with Robbie.

She wasn't worried anymore about her fake fight with Jade as she was more focus on Robbie and his soft lips.

Not worried at all.

* * *

She was worried.

Tori was called into the counselor's office about her accident with Jade. She had been worried about getting hit by Jade and now she was in trouble for hitting Jade with a cane! She was sure she didn't hit her but the evidence said otherwise, Jade was bleeding and had left home early from school. Her friends wanted to believe Tori about her not hitting Jade but it was hard to deny. They wanted her to just to admit that it was an accident but she couldn't, she was sure she didn't hit Jade.

The worst thing wasn't that she was in trouble and being punished by the school's counselor Lane. It was that Robbie hadn't said anything to her, he ran to Jade after the 'hit' and took her to the nurse. Since then she hasn't see him or heard his opinion on the accident. She didn't care about the fact now she had to clean up after tomorrow's play which involved a big food fight, it was that she might have ruined any chance now of anything happening with Robbie.

She knew she only has known him a month but she felt closer to him than anyone else in the group and she really cared about his opinion of her. At least she hoped he'd still want to be her friend. She got up after Lane dismissed her and walked out of his office only to find Robbie leaning against the wall, waiting for her next to the doorway.

They remained silent for a minute, just standing alone in the hallway. Tori was too upset at herself to say anything to the best friend of the girl she knocked across the face with a cane. She was about to leave when Robbie spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Are you okay. Simple question considering." Robbie replied.

"Yeah I am, but Jade's not. I feel horrible but I'm sure I didn't hit her with the cane, I didn't even feel her face." Tori tried to explained to Robbie as she did earlier to Beck and the others. She was afraid that he didn't believe her either.

"I believe you."

"What?"

"Is that the word of the day or something? I said I believe you, whether you actually busted Jade's face or not, I believe you. Just don't worry about it okay? I'm going to talk to Jade later and sort all this out." Robbie told Tori as he got off the wall and left down the hall leaving Tori alone.

Tori hoped that he did believe her. She knew it must be hard on him, trying to believe the word of either his best friend of two years or a girl whom he liked but only known a month.

She didn't like her chances.

The next day Jade arrived at Hollywood Arts with a large black eye on the left side of her face. She was pleased with the rumors she had been hearing, nobody was believing Tori and Cat even told her that Tori had to clean up after today's play the middle school was performing which will be very messy she heard.

She ran into Robbie at their lockers, she hugged him from behind only to have him pushed her arms off of his waist and turned to face her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you fake Tori hitting you?" Robbie questioned.

"What? Can you not see the black eye she gave me? You saw the whole thing, she did it intentionally to get back at me. I can't believe you are taking her side, there was a whole class of witnesses." Jade started to yell at Robbie.

Robbie just grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the Janitor's closet and closed the door.

"This is getting to be a habit Rob…" She was interrupted by Robbie pressing her against the door and placing his arm between her legs and picking her up off the ground with his arm alone. His other hand held her arms over her head and stared at her with a face she had only see once before.

"Stop..lying..to me. Who do you think you're bullshitting? I AM ROBBIE NOT BECK OR SOME OTHER DOUCHEBAG!" Robbie yelled at Jade who was speechless as she was in mid air, being held up by his arm underneath her female area.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Robbie please." Jade started to cried, her tears leaving a trail through her fake black eye, proving to Robbie that he was right. He was secretly glad he was or this would have turned out badly.

He let her down and Jade immediately pulled him into a hug but also hitting him on his chest with the bottom of her fist, the whole time crying.

"Please don't yell at me, I just wanted to… I don't know what I wanted to happen. I'm sorry Robbie, but you just drive me crazy, you are mine! Just mine, but I see you getting closer to her and it hurts. I don't know why but it does." Jade confessed as she stopped pounding on his chest and held him tightly.

"Shh.. Its okay but I'm not the person you should be apologizing to." Robbie told her as he rubbed her back.

"But what she tells on me? I could get expelled." Jade was concerned.

"I think you don't know Tori as well as we all have come to know this past month."

Jade just looked at him with a questioning look.

"Trust me."

* * *

"Eww, I don't even want to know what this was." Tori told herself as she continued to scrap the walls down in the Black Box theater. "Freaking middle schoolers."

"Yeah, they're pretty gross." Tori turned around to see Jade standing behind her with a towel and bucket in her hand. She looked at the security guard who just shrugged and went back to his phone.

"What are you doing here?" Tori spat out and went back to scraping down the wall.

"I think the question is why didn't you rat me out? I know Robbie told you, I don't get it." Jade replied as she joined her in the cleaning.

"Because, we both go to school here and it won't be much fun if we're fighting all the time."

"So you took detention, a lower grade, and spend your Friday night scraping crap off the wall just so I won't get in trouble?"

"Pretty much." Tori went to another wall and started to scrap again.

Jade followed her and joined her again as Tori rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being nice? I've been mean to you, this is not how it works." Jade continued the conversation.

"Because, you're Robbie's best friend and I like Robbie. I want him to be happy and be happy with me." Tori finally admitted her feelings about Robbie to Jade.

"You really do don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

They continued to clean up as Jade started to play some music on the intercom. They started to dance and smiled at each other while they finished cleaning the theater.

"So, have you told Robbie you like him?" Jade asked.

Tori dropped her scraper and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, not really."

'Crap.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Proof of Love**

"Robbie!" He heard his name called from behind him.

"Tori? What's up, you okay?" Robbie asked the out of breath girl.

"Have you seen this?" Tori held up her phone as Robbie looked at the picture of Beck and local celebrity Alyssa Vaughn.

"Yeah, I know about it, I was there when Jade threw a rock at Beck."

"Really? I just heard about that from Beck." Tori replied.

"If I didn't grab her hand at the last second, it would have hit his head. He's just friends with her." Robbie closed his locker and started to walk as Tori followed him up the hallways stairs.

"Yeah I know but aren't you concerned? Jade does tend to get overzealous about these kind of things."

"I know she does but I told her its fine, its like me and her…" Robbie looked into his backpack.

"Wait, I need to go back to my locker, I forgot something." They both walked back down the stairs only to run into Jade and Beck arguing.

"Guys, come here. Tell Jade she's overreacting." Beck called out to them.

"I have already told her, you know that." Robbie shrugged.

"Tori, say you were my girlfriend."

"Oh, nice way to start this," Jade crossed her arms.

Beck just stared. "Would you overreact to me being friends with Alyssa?"

"I don't need her opinion." Jade spat out.

"I actually wouldn't be okay with it." Tori said honestly.

"About anything else but this, see?" Jade stood by Tori as Robbie looked at Tori in surprise.

"Really?"

"So you wouldn't trust your boyfriend." Beck asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Help me" Tori look to Robbie for help.

"Hey, you got yourself in this." Robbie pointed out.

"Well, you know what?" Jade started as her voice began to rise.

"No, Jade." Tori pleaded.

"Jade.. don't do it." Robbie also knew what was coming.

"We're through." Jade told Beck and walked away.

Tori gasped in surprise as Robbie shook his head.

"Jade, you're overreacting!" Beck called out.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" Jade yelled out.

Robbie sighed.

"I'll talk to her. I'll see you later okay?" Robbie kissed Tori on the cheek and went after Jade.

Beck just stood there in shock.

"Still can't believe she broke up with you?" Tori asked.

"No, I was shocked to see Robbie kiss you on the cheek and you're still alive. You're lucky Jade is angry with me." Beck replied.

Tori patted him on the shoulder.

"You should be more worried about you and Jade."

"Apparently there is no me and Jade anymore." Beck stated as he walked away leaving Tori alone.

It was Tori's turn to sigh.

"I should have just walked away."

* * *

"Jade." Robbie knocked on the closet door.

"Go away Robbie."

"Jade."

"I'm fine, never been better." She called out.

"Jade."

"Really, it was the best thing to happen to me breaking up with Beck."

"Jade."

The door opened as a hand reached out and pulled in Robbie by his shirt.

"Aaahh…" Robbie yelled out.

Jade pulled him into a hug and held him tight as he gently rubbed her back.

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes, he needs to know I'm serious." Jade distracted herself with his ponytail.

"Jade, I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to get involved."

"Don't worry, he'll come running back.

* * *

He didn't.

Robbie slapped his forehead in frustration as Andre made yet again another stupid comment about Alyssa and Beck. It was the next day and Beck just drove up into the school in the girl's car with her in it and watched as Jade squeezed the hell out of her burrito.

"Jade."

"What!" She yelled at Tori.

"You're killing your burrito."

Jade looked down at her destroyed lunch and got up and walked away.

Tori looked at Robbie next to her.

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Nah, she knows now what to do. She'll think and calm down and ask Beck to get back with her." Robbie replied.

"But what if he doesn't?" Andre asked.

"He will, he knows better." Robbie's face darkened and looked at Beck.

Tori never saw Robbie look so serious as he made the comment, she turned back to Beck who was still talking to the hot, rich girl as Andre called her.

Later on that day Tori and Trina were playing Tennis Wii back at their house in a rare sister vs. sister challenge.

"There! Got you!" Trina whacked Tori on the head and knocked her down to the floor.

"Ha! I win! That should impress him. I am after all the best Vega sister." Trina smiled and walked out of the room.

"That's why we don't play together." She called out and got up from the floor when she heard the doorbell. She opened the door to find an upset Jade who looked like she was about to cry.

"Jade?"

"I need to talk to you." Jade just walked in past Tori and sat on the couch.

"Me? Why?"

"I need you to talk to Beck for me." Jade began to whimper.

"Why? Weren't you going to talk to him and why you asking me? We're not friends."

Tori stated.

"We will be if you talk to him."

"Great I get a mean friend and get stuck." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Please… I can't ask Robbie because, well because Beck didn't take me back." Jade started to cry.

"What? Why?"

"I went to talk to him and he said I didn't appreciate him and doesn't see why he should." She said in between cries.

"Whoa, I can't believe it but why can't Robbie?" Tori asked

"Because… he will kill him." Jade whispered

"Oh no.." Tori managed to get out before they heard a car leave the drive way. Jade ran to the door to see her car missing and a scared looking Tori.

"My car! How? Did someone break into it?" Jade went to the driveway and threw her hands in the air.

"But the alarm didn't even go off! I mean the only person besides me that has a key is…. Wait why did you say oh no?" Jade asked Tori who was biting her nails.

"Because Robbie was here. He went to the bathroom just before you got here." Tori muttered out.

"What! Why didn't you say anything." Jade yelled.

"Well you were all upset and I didn't think of it or get chance to tell you anyways. Plus you just told me about Robbie and his 'threat'." Tori exclaimed

"Crap, we need to get to Beck's. Why did he take my car?"

"Because I picked him up."

"So you drive? Perfect let's go." Jade pushed Tori into her house to get the keys.

"Okay, okay let's go."

They just drove into Beck's driveway when they saw Jade's car parked next to Beck's RV.

"Damn, he got here fast." Jade yelled out as she and Tori got out of the car.

They saw the door slightly opened and slowly open it up to reveal a bloody and beaten Beck sitting back on the wall close to the door. They ran in and turned to see Robbie on the opposite side sitting down beneath the now broken fish tank. He was in no better shape and wet as well as the floor around him.

"Oh my god." Jade whispered out as she looked back and forth at both boys not knowing who to run to first. They were both pretty beaten, Beck had a busted lip, a long cut across his cheek with one on his forehead and a huge black eye forming as well as swelling on the left side of his face. His clothes were torn and revealed more bruises and red marks all over.

Robbie had a cut above his right eyebrow and a large bruise on his cheek with a large gash on his chin that was still bleeding. His clothes were in a similar matter with cuts and bruises and glass all over him. She didn't know who to go to.

'I'm so sorry.' Jade thought as she went to Beck and kneeled down to help him. She grabbed a dish cloth from the now busted counter and started to clean his cut.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, please forgi…" She was interrupted by a kiss from Beck's bloody lip but she didn't care, he was kissing her.

She pulled back slightly. "You love me again."

"Who said I stopped?"

Robbie just smirked.

"Aww.." Tori exclaimed before looking back at Robbie. "Oh shit Robbie." She ran to Robbie and helped him up.

She helped him walk slowly toward the door only to have Robbie stop her short of the now reformed couple.

Jade looked up to him with sad eyes to see Robbie not looking at her but Beck.

He smirked again.

"Told ya." Robbie motioned for Tori to continue to walk him out of the RV.

Jade looked confused.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked Beck who chuckled a bit.

"Nothing. It's a guy thing, we're fine now." Beck brushed Jade's hair out of her face.

"You got one hell of a friend you know?" He smiled. "I'm glad you two are best friends."

"Really?" Jade looked surprised.

"Yeah, I am." Beck looked down as he remember something Robbie had said earlier.

'She will choose you, I promise.'

* * *

Tori had just arrived home and opened her door to call out to her family.

"Anyone home?" She got no reply after a minute so she brought Robbie in who was still using her as a crutch but she didn't mind and sat him down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Tori called out as she got some bandages, alcohol, and a ice pack from the freezer.

"Nah, just what you're bring is fine." He muttered as he hunched over and rubbed his knee.

Tori sat down across from him and started to clean the cuts on his eyebrow and chin. She focused more on the chin since it was still slightly bleeding and bandaged it up with a large bandage. She put some butterfly strips on the cut above his eyebrow and place the ice pack on his cheek and held it there.

She stayed quiet for a minute before asking him a question.

"What did you mean by 'Told ya'? She asked as Robbie looked her in the eye.

He place his hand on top of hers that was holding the ice pack on his cheek and sighed.

"Promise not to tell Jade?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

"Well before you guys got there.."

* * *

Beck was sitting on his bed, thinking about how Jade tried to get back with him earlier that day.

"Maybe I will be better off without her." Beck told himself when he heard a familiar car park in the driveway.

'Again' he thought as he got up and open the door.

"Jade what are you…" Beck never finished his sentence as he saw Robbie flying toward him and speared him back into his RV and into his table, breaking it apart.

Robbie started to hit his face several times before Beck managed to get his right foot on Robbie's chest and pushed him off into the counter. Robbie yelled out in pain as the edge hit his back and then dodged a fist from Beck who got up pretty quick and managed a rib shot from his knee. Beck walked back in pain and clenched his ribs with his arm as Robbie charged toward him again.

This he was ready and swung his leg high into Robbie's face and deliver a kick that knock him onto Beck's bed a few feet away.

"Why the hell are you attacking me?" Beck yelled as Robbie sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"Because.. You didn't take her back."

"She broke up with me!" He yelled only to hold his ribs in pain again.

"Yeah but you know how she is! She has a hard shell but is a scared girl inside, scared of no one ever loving her. Remember what I said? You hurt her and I hurt you." Robbie stared into Beck's eyes.

"Robbie, I'm warning you. You are not going to catch me off guard again." Beck straighten up and took a stance.

"I don't just take yoga but karate too. I'm a blue belt."

Robbie just laughed and stood up as well.

"I have been best friends with Jade for more than two years, that makes me a black belt is ass kicking." Robbie threw a fist to Beck only to have it block as he threw a side kick into Robbie's ribs.

Robbie saw the kick but took it so he could grab it and swung him like a bat, Beck cried out in agony as his body was throw into wall. Robbie picked him up to throw him on the floor but Beck grabbed Robbie and rammed his head into the fish tank, breaking glass and water everywhere. Robbie threw his wet head back and busted Beck's nose, he closed his fists together and hit Beck's face one more time with a Irish hammer.

Beck fell back onto the adjacent wall and slid down to the floor all beaten and bloody up by Robbie who also fell down and leaned on the dresser that held the now broken fish tank. Robbie just stared at him and threw a question his way.

"Why? Why won't you just take her back and no more lies this time." Robbie whispered.

"Because, she loves you more than me." Beck finally admitted what he thought all this years.

Robbie just looked at him for a second and busted out laughing.

"What?" Beck asked with an annoyed tone.

"You're so stupid, she loves you idiot. It's not the same kind that she has for me."

"She would still choose you over me."

Robbie just shook his head and they both heard another car pull in the driveway.

"Here's your proof of love." Robbie looked at the door and back at Beck.

"She will choose you, I promise."

* * *

"So that's what happen and then you guys came in." Robbie looked at Tori who looked back at him with an amazed face.

Then she flicked his chin with her finger that made him cry out in pain.

"Ow, why did you do that?"

"Because you didn't have to almost kill yourself to prove to Beck that Jade loves him."

"Hey, he didn't exactly walk away without a mark." Robbie stated.

"Yeah, but I know you let him hit you more times than you let on." Tori stared at him knowingly.

"So."

Tori shook her head and kissed him deeply.

She bit his lips lightly so she could slip her tongue in and French kissed Robbie for the first time. Robbie returned the kiss for a few seconds only to pull back slightly.

"What was that for?"

Tori smiled. "For you being you. I don't want to play it safe anymore, I want to be with you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Robbie smirked for the third time today.

"Oh really? What if I refuse?"

Tori stared into his eyes closely and smirked for the first time.

"I'll tell Jade."

"Oh blackmail? Really?" He laughed.

"Oh yes, for you I will." She laughed too.

Then Robbie pressed his lips to hers and continued where they left off, his hand pulling hers off his cheek and put the ice pack down. They wrapped their arms around each other and made out right there in the living room until they were interrupted by Trina who came out from her room with her headphones blasting.

"Oh my god you guys are making out!" Trina freaked out as they separated quickly.

Tori just smiled at Robbie and looked back at Trina.

"Who did you say was the better Vega sister?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Need to know.**

* * *

"It's so freaking hot!" Robbie exclaimed.

He was normally the calmest person in the group but he hated the heat and the whole city was feeling the mass heat wave going on this week.

"I know baby, just relax." Tori soothed her new boyfriend of a month. His head was on her lap at the lunch table and everyone was complaining about the heat while she was stroking his hair to help him relax.

"Hi guys!" Cat arrived at the table, picking Robbie's legs up and sitting down while placing them on her lap.

"It's hot isn't it?" Cat stated the obvious while everyone stared at her wondering why she didn't just sit on an empty spot but shook it off as just Cat being Cat.

Andre was just staring at Robbie funny.

"What?"

"Just wondering how the heck your head and legs ended up in the laps of two pretty girls while I'm just here sweating and charging Sinjin to sit in the kiddie pool." Andre stated.

Robbie chuckled. "Well, she is my girlfriend and Cat is just sweet." Tori smiled at the girlfriend comment, she still loved hearing it. The only down side of the relationship was…

"Hey Vega. Enjoying yourself?" Jade remarked as she and Beck sat down at the table.

"Yes, yes I am thank you so much for asking." Tori smirked as Jade gave her a dirty look.

"Girls, behave." Robbie interrupted the two from Tori's lap.

"Whatever. Robbie, finger."

"No."

"Now."

"NO!" Robbie buried his hands underneath the bottom of Tori's tank top.

"Robbie! It's a bit soon isn't it?" Tori joked as she pulled his hands out from underneath her shirt. As much as she would like to enjoy his hands on her stomach, now wasn't the place. "Why is she asking for your finger?"

"This." Jade grabbed his hand and poked his index finger with a needle.

"Ow."

"Yeah right, I know you didn't feel it. You're just stubborn about this," Jade scolded him as brought out a blood sugar monitor out and took the drop of blood. The little machine beeped after a few seconds.

"Eat." She brought out a brownie in a baggie and slapped his face with it.

"Pthhh." Robbie stuck his tongue out and opened the bag and bit into the brownie.

Tori gave the exchange an odd look.

"What the chiz was that? Why did you stab my boyfriend and shoved a brownie in his face?"

"I ahm diabbthogik." Robbie spoke with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Huh?"

"He's diabetic you airhead, how did you not know that?" Jade retorted but smiled at the fact she didn't know about one of Robbie's many health problems.

"Wait, you're diabetic?" Tori asked as Robbie nodded from her lap.

"When it gets real hot, his blood pressure and blood sugar drops or rises quickly because of his diabetes but mister chill pill here doesn't take precautions during heat waves so I have to." Jade slapped Robbie's forehead as he finished the brownie.

"Nothing worse than chocolate in a heat wave." Robbie licked his fingers only to have Tori hit him on the forehead too.

"Ow! You too?"

"Yes, for one thing you didn't tell me you had diabetes."

"Just type one. I'm also lactose intolerant but I don't see you bitch slapping milk."

Jade slapped his forehead again.

"Don't talk back."

"Thanks but I got it. You should still tell me these things. Did you take your insulin already?" Tori stated.

"Yes mother at 1pm everyday at the nurse's office when I'm in school." Robbie sat himself up off the laps of both Tori and Cat.

"It's still freaking hot. We should all do something about it like go to the beach." Robbie took off his grey muscle shirt much to the liking of a few girls around the lunch area. One of them being Trina who squeezed herself between Robbie and Tori and sat down.

"I'm game." Trina remarked as she put her chin in her hand and stared at Robbie's chest.

"Nobody invited you." Everyone stated but Jade who said nobody liked her when she notices a new tattoo on Robbie's left pec.

"Hey when did you get a new tat?" Jade asked.

"Oh this? Tori and I went to the mall last week and just happened spur of the moment." He pointed the pair of black lips on his chest. It looked like someone had black lipstick on and kiss his left pec.

"Yeah I almost fainted." Tori giggled. "But when Robbie asked for the tattoo, the artist suggested for me to put on lipstick and kiss his chest so it would look real."

Robbie groaned. He was trying to avoid that little detail.

"Oh really?" Jade gave Robbie an evil smirk. "Not only did you do something that is our thing without me, now you have her lips permanently on your chest?"

"Jade, it was only one tattoo, you been with him for four of them." Beck tried to calm her down. "Anyways Robbie, you had a good idea. I'll hook up the trailer to my truck and we'll all go down to the beach this weekend okay?" Beck put his arm around Jade's shoulder, trying to please her.

"Fine, whatever."

Robbie sighed. 'Thank god for Beck.' He thought.

"But the next time you get one without me, I'm tattooing my face on your ass!"

Robbie just laid his head back down on what he thought was Tori's lap when he remember something. Trina was now next to him, not Tori so he tried to pick his head back up only to have Trina shove it back down.

"It's fine! I'll comfort you better than Tori anyway!"

"Trina!" Tori slapped Trina's shoulder as she let Robbie's head go. Robbie cowered next to Cat and held her arm.

"It puts my face in its lap." Robbie whispered.

Everyone just laughed as they all agreed to meet on Saturday at Beck's to go down the beach to cool down during this heat wave. Jade watched as the new couple of her best friend and her enemy sit back next to each other after moving Trina down the seat. Tori had her hand gently on Robbie's abs as they laughed at Trina's pouting.

She was upset at that fact the one of the things they do exclusively together was now invaded by a stick with boobs and cheek bones.

But she promised him she would try to get along with Tori; she just didn't said how hard she will try.

* * *

The RV bounced as everyone jumped in the air again.

"Man, Beck is really high tailing it to the beach isn't he?" Andre rubbed his back from another hard bounce on the road.

"It's probably Jade making him go faster, she can be a bit impatient." Robbie replied from the bed, sitting next to Tori who was holding his hand tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Understatement of the day." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I think you mean year." Cat pointed out.

"Oh." Tori's cheeks reddened.

"I like hers better." Robbie smiled and kissed her cheek. Tori smiled and kissed him back on the lips.

This time Trina rolled her eyes. She still couldn't figure it out how Tori got Robbie in the first place when she had been trying for over a year. She was older, hotter, and curvier in all the right places and had at least two cups sizes over Tori. Yet Tori in less than three months roped the unattainable, mostly because very few made it past Jade.

Her thought process was disturbed by the fact the RV had stopped and a minute later Jade and Beck opened the door revealing the beach.

Cat quickly burst past everyone yelling that she needed to pee.

"Man, girl got a bladder the size of a walnut." Andre teased as everyone got their stuff together and headed back toward the door.

"Beach here we come!" Beck yelled out only to run into door. He backed up and shook his head then tried pressing it again, revealing the fact a giant RV was blocking the door.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"A huge RV just blocked the door, we can't get out!"

"What? Just press harder!"

"Sure, I can push a four ton RV." Beck replied sarcastically.

"Oh man what are we going to do?" Trina stated.

"Just relax, Cat will be back in a few minutes and see the problem and move the truck. Okay no problem." Robbie calmly told everyone as the settle down and waited for Cat.

30 minutes later however.

"Where in the fudge is Cat?" Tori screamed as Andre tried to call again only to have his call blocked by the RV.

"Can we at least open the window?" Jade fanned herself on the bed, already stripped down to her black bikini top and short shorts.

"Can't. They are bulletproof from some rapper who owned the RV before my dad." Beck replied.

"Why did you guys invite me?" Trina groaned and quickly got bad remarks from the group.

Everyone started to complain again as Robbie sat quietly also stripped down to just his black trunks when suddenly his hand snaked out and grabbed Trina's wrist that was reaching for her purse.

"Hey! Let go? I mean normally this would be fine but…" Trina started to talk when Robbie interrupted her.

"That was the second time you reached for your purse. The first time you stuck your head in for a minute."

"Robbie, let her go. It just a purse." Tori told him when he grabbed Trina's purse and pulled out a half a bottle of water.

Robbie gave his girlfriend a 'Told you so' look as everyone started to yell at Trina for not sharing her water.

"Listen, there just a half a bottle left so girls here, you will share the rest. If we all get a swig, it wouldn't do a thing for our thirst." Robbie gave the bottle to Tori and Jade.

"What about me?" Trina started to ask but shut her mouth with one look from everyone.

"No, Robbie we should all take a drink."

"He's right, Cat's been gone a long time and we guys can handle the heat better." Beck agreed with Robbie as Andre nodded.

Tori and Jade just looked at each before they both took several drinks each from the water bottle and finished the water.

Robbie and Beck sat back down on the bed as they watch their girlfriends finish the water bottle off in the middle of the RV.

"Oh god that was the best four swallows of water I have ever had." Tori moaned out in pleasure.

"Wait, you had four? I only had three! You are just selfish!" Jade yelled out.

"Selfish? Me? You're the one who has been selfish, holding on to Robbie like he was some toy you don't want to share. Guess what? It's sharing time!" Tori retorted in a loud voice.

"He was my friend first!"

"Exactly! Friend! He was my BOYfriend first so there HA!"

"Please as if he likes broom sticks with small chests."

"Small? These here are B cups baby!" Tori grabbing her breasts.

"HA! These are C cups that boys love!" Jade grabbed her boobs and jiggled them up and down.

They bickered back and forth as the guys began to sigh and Trina crying about her lost water.

"Man, these girls won't stop will they? Beck laughed as he turned to Robbie.

"Yeah.. They always…" Robbie's eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"Robbie? Robbie!" Beck tried to shake Robbie awake to no avail when everyone began to notice what happened.

"What's wrong with him?" Tori began to freak out as she hovered over him to see if he was breathing.

"I don't know! I mean he was okay a minute ago." Beck picked up his eyelids to see if his eyes were dilated. "Not drugs."

"As if he would, come on!" Jade was panicking when she noticed something.

"Wait his stomach look." Jade pointed at his six pack.

"What about it?" Tori asked frantically.

"There's no injection or any fresh mark. He hasn't taken his insulin yet and with this heat in here. Where is it?"

"In the cooler I think, I saw him put a small case in the ice."

"That's it, it needs to be cold. My god his blood pressure must be low if he passed out." Jade started to tear up. "We can't even get to it."

"God, Robbie wake up!" Tori shook him by his shoulders.

"It's not gonna help, if he doesn't get his shot he'll slip into insulin shock. Damn him, he knew it too but didn't say anything and even gave up water for us." Jade's tears began to fall as they watch Robbie's breathing get slower.

Tori had enough. "Forget this." She got off the bed and picked up a chair and began to bang on the window on the other side of the RV.

"Tori, Beck said it's bulletproof, you ain't gonna break it." Andre tried to calm the frantic woman down.

"The siding holding the glass isn't." Tori kept up the hitting.

"Jade tell her to…" Beck asked his girlfriend to help calm her but saw that she picked up his guitar and joined Tori. He wasn't about to tell her that was his favorite guitar.

Tori stopped swinging her steel chair for a moment to see Jade helping her even though they both knew it was pointless. Jade shared a look with her that said she didn't care so they both started to bang harder on the glass.

"Hey guys, why are you still in here?" Cat was standing in the doorway when everyone turned round in shock.

"Move!" Trina pushed her out of the way and ran to the truck to grab the insulin. She pulled it out of the cooler and yelled out to Tori.

"Catch it!" Trina tossed to box to Tori in the doorway who caught it and handed to Jade, knowing that she knew what to do.

Jade opened the case to reveal several prepared injections and removed one then stabbed it into Robbie's stomach. She pulled it out and waited to see if he would wake up, Tori sitting next to her waiting as well.

Nobody wanted to say it but they hoped they weren't too late.

Robbie's breathing slowly began to return to normal as they let out a sigh of relief until Robbie started to shake.

Then his breathing suddenly stopped and everyone frantically surrounded him.

"I called 911, they should be here in 3 minutes…" Trina walked back in to see everyone standing around Robbie panicking and crying.

"No, Robbie." she muttered as she held back Tori was banging on Robbie's chest while Beck held Jade back as she was trying to slap him awake.

For a few moments all anyone could hear was crying.

Suddenly Robbie sat up and took a deep breath in and scared everyone for a moment before they all tried to hug him at once.

"Hey guys, is everyone all right?" Robbie spoke in a weak voice.

"You stupid idiot! Why didn't you say anything?" Jade cried into his bare shoulder, her tears rolling down his yin yang tattoo.

Tori pulled herself out of Trina's grasp and gave Robbie a big kiss on the lips before slapping his face.

"Never do that again. If you are in trouble, I need to know okay?" Tori threatened her boyfriend who nodded.

"Right, right. If I'm dying, you'll be the first to know." Robbie replied only to have Jade give him a look. "I mean one of two I'll let know right away."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief after the last ten minutes of almost losing their friend.

"Hey Tori, I know you been through a lot but can I get some water?" Robbie gave her a small smile.

"Also it's pretty hot in here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Past life**

"This is so not a good idea."

"Oh come on Robbie, I've gotten piercings before."

"Not like this."

"It's just my nipples."

"Yeah, exactly." Robbie shook his head and stared at Jade who was sitting down in the chair waiting for the piercing artist to get things ready.

"Don't be such a baby, it's not like you're getting them." Jade playfully reached up and pinched Robbie's chest.

"Ouch, hands off."

"Oh you know you like it." Jade smirked as the artist sat down with her gloves on.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked Jade.

"Oh yeah let's do this." Jade lifted her shirt over her head revealing her black bra.

"At least you got a female to do this and not a guy." Robbie lifted his head toward the ceiling as Jade unclasped her bra and revealed her perky C cup breasts.

"Come on, you can look. It's not like it's the first time you seen them."

"You flashed me during our last ping pong match to screw me up. I didn't have a chance to turn away." Robbie blushed.

"Your eyes lingered for a few seconds." Jade gently rubbed his stomach with her finger.

"Just get them pierced already."

The woman just smiled at the two and began to pierce Jade's left nipple. Jade's eyes widen in shock of the pain and smiled at the idea that popped in her head.

"Oh god yes, oh baby that feels so good." She moaned and looked at Robbie who tried his best not to look down.

"Now the next one." The artist started on Jade's right breast as Jade reached up and grabbed Robbie's pony tail and pulled his head toward her face.

"This feels so good." She whispered in his ear as he got a good look and Jade's now pierced nipples on her busty chest.

"I hate you."

"You're still staring though, My what would Tori say?" Jade smirked.

"Jade."

"Kidding, kidding." Jade let go and put her shirt back on without her bra since her nipples needed some space for a while as they healed.

"I guess this will be a gift for Beck huh." Robbie stated as he paid the cashier.

"Who said he has ever seen them?"

Robbie raised her eyebrow. "You been dating for two years and he had never been to second base?"

Jade leaned in and whispered once again into his ear.

"Only you've had the pleasure of seeing the girls." Jade took Robbie's arm into hers as they walked out of their favorite shop and toward Robbie's moped.

"Jade, you confuse me sometimes." Robbie swung his leg over his bike as Jade joined him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head on his back and closed her eyes.

"I know."

* * *

"So where did you and Jade go yesterday" Tori asked nonchalantly from Robbie's bed as she scrolled through her pear phone.

Robbie quickly raised his head from his homework and shifted his eyes back and forth nervously.

"She just wanted to get a new piercing." Robbie replied and went back to writing the screen play they were working on.

"Really? What did she pierce?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Say what are we going to use for a plot device?" Robbie changed the subject.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" Tori got up and peered over her boyfriend's shoulder to look at the pear pad he was typing on.

'Sheesh' Robbie sighed in relieved in his head. "I think we should keep it the way it is for now."

"Okay you're the boss." Tori smiled and tilted her head around to kiss Robbie on the lips. Robbie returned her kiss as he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. She giggled and laughed as he spinned her around in his chair and started to kiss her on the neck. She quietly moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his lips on her neck when she noticed a small figure in his closet.

"What's that."

"What's what?" Robbie continued to work on her neck.

"Mmm that feels good… I mean that in your closet."

She pointed at his semi opened closet revealing something that Robbie hadn't thought about in a long time.

"It's just a puppet." He replied.

"Really? Can I see it?" Tori asked.

"Nah, it's just a doll."

"Come on, pretty please?" Tori pouted her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Robbie sighed. "Fine." Tori got up from his lap and went into the closet and pulled out the puppet.

"Wow, this is a cool puppet. Even his clothes are cool and the hair is all skater style." Tori said with a amused tone in her voice. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah, a long time ago." Robbie rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the small tattoo with the word 'Puppet'.

"Does he have a name?"

"Rex. His name used to be Rex"

Tori smiled. "He looks like a Rex. Do you know how to use him?" Tori asked as she sat back down on his lap with Rex on hers.

"I used to. In fact it was my ventriloquism that got me my spot in H.A." Robbie reminisced.

"Wow, really? I thought it would have been your music."

"Yeah, the recruiters thought my talent in music was okay but they loved my ventriloquism."

"Well I think you're an amazing musician." Tori smiled. "But why haven't I seen you perform before."

Robbie leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"No one has, not even Jade. I made a decision the first day of H.A. that I would focus on my music and acting. I wanted to change and I did. I went from a curly afro and Buddy Holly glasses to what you see now."

"Yeah but if you're good at it."

"Doesn't mean I have to do it." Robbie retorted.

Tori looked down back at Rex and gently brushed the face. If Robbie was really good at it, she didn't see why he shouldn't show off his talent to everyone. That's when the idea hit her, a very good idea that should work well as a plan.

"You should put on a performance at school. Students are always putting on shows all the time and some of them are not even good, remember Trina's one woman play?"

Robbie shuddered for a moment then shook his head.

"No, it's not what I do anymore. I'm an actor and a musician, not some comedian or prop comic." Robbie took Rex from Tori's hands and tossed him back into the closet.

"People at school act in comedies all the time."

"Yeah but not in stand up comedy."

"Come on, you should."

Robbie raised his hand to Tori's face and place his finger on her lips.

"That's the end of it okay? I don't want to talk about it no more please." Robbie whispered.

Tori just looked at him with confused eyes. She wondered why Robbie was being so defensive on the subject but the look on his face told her it was something personal. She nodded as she grabbed his hand from her lips and kissed it.

"Okay, I won't bring it up no more."

"Promise?"

"I promise I won't tell you anymore about it." Tori smiled.

* * *

"Why won't Robbie perform with Rex?" Tori was currently asking Jade at her locker. She figured the only other person who would know about Rex was Jade and Tori hoped she would look past their problems to help her understand.

"First of all, I'm surprise he even talked about it with you because he never talks about it. Second of all, I'm even more surprise you're asking me to help you. So tell me, why should I help you?" Jade smirked.

"Because obviously Robbie has issues about his talent."

"Yes I know about them."

"Because Robbie should show off his talent."

"That's his choice." Jade pointed out

"Because it seems to be holding him back."

"What?" Jade looked confused.

"Well, if you know about his issue with Rex. You should have realized it's something that he is apparently holding on to remind him of something. Something that seems be holding him back emotionally or mentally." Tori explained her reasoning.

Jade sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you. But it's not going to be easy, Robbie's a bit hard headed when it comes to his talent with ventriloquism. He thinks that it held him back from a lot of things, a social life, his music, his acting, his love life." Jade stared at Tori.

"To be honest, if he came that first day with Rex and met me like we did that first time. I would have probably made fun of him and teased him for it. We might not have even become best friends if we started out like that."

"Wow I never thought about it like that." Tori spoke quietly. She only wanted for Robbie to show off his talent but if it was going to bring up past issues and insecurities, maybe she should drop it. Tori opened her mouth to tell Jade but then she was interrupted.

"Don't even, you convinced me already so you can't back out now so let's do this. Robbie needs this, he needs to see people appreciate more that just his singing and acting." Jade poked Tori in the forehead.

"This doesn't mean we're best friends or anything. Just mutually agreeing that we both care for Robbie and want for him to be happy okay?" Jade held her hand out.

Tori took her hand and shook it.

"Frienemies united." Tori smirked.

Jade returned the smirk with one of her famous evil smirks.

"For now."

* * *

"So what did you and Tori do for the screen play project.?" Beck was leaning back on the rail in the stairway. He and Robbie were hanging out in the main hall, waiting for their girlfriends so they could go to lunch where Andre and Cat were waiting.

"We just wrote a musical love scene." Robbie ran his hand through his untied hair. Jade had straighten his hair out so it reached a few inches past his chin. He tried to fight it but in the end Jade threaten to cut it off so she won.

Jade always won.

"Hey, Robbie! Can't wait for your show!" Robbie heard someone yelled out down the hall.

"Huh? Was he talking to me?" Robbie asked Beck who seemed little nervous.

"Come on, you're not the only guy named Robbie around here and you would know if you were doing a show." Beck chuckled and scratched an imaginary itch on his arm. He was not good at lying, he never like to do it.

"Yeah you're right. So anyways the musical starts…."

"Hi Robbie." A pair of giggling fan girls came down the stairs behind the duo. "See you at six."

"Yeah…yeah see you then. What the hell is going on?" Robbie was getting confused now. He turned to Beck who was now looking even more nervous and shifting his eyes back and forth, avoiding Robbie's eyes.

"Beck…"

"It wasn't my idea, it was Jade and Tori! I was just supposed to keep you distracted while they had out the flyers." Beck blurted out as he pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack and handed it to Robbie.

It read. 'Robbie Shapiro one time only stand up show **Talking to Myself**. Tonight at six in the Black Box theater.'

"What the fu.."

"Hey boys, sorry we're late. Ready to go?" Tori and Jade walked up to their boyfriend only to meet Robbie's eyes burning into theirs. He held up the flyer in front of them and stood up.

"Why?"

Tori and Jade looked at each other with worry, they weren't expecting Robbie to find out so fast. They were going to ease him into it after school at his house to give him time to prepare.

"Beck! You told him?" Jade scolded him.

"Hey, don't get after him. It was other people coming up to me and telling me they can't wait for my 'show'." Robbie told Jade and then turned to his girlfriend.

"Your idea I assume?"

"Robbie I.."

"I trusted you and this is what you do?" Robbie spoke not with anger but disappointment in his voice. He turned to walk away as Jade, Beck, and Tori reached out and grabbed him.

"Please Robbie we were just trying to help you. You have a great talent and we wanted to help you show it off. You can play music or act in front of crowds so why can't you do this?" Tori pleaded.

"Come on Robbie, I've seen you mess with that puppet before. I know you think about it sometimes, I know I'm not the most supportive but I want to see you do this." Jade backed up Tori as Beck nodded in agreement.

Robbie stayed silent for moment then shrugged off everyone's grip on him and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Are you coming tonight? It's all been set up already and people are showing up." Jade yelled out to him.

Robbie stopped for a second.

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

"What time is it?" Tori asked nervously as she paced back and forth behind the curtain.

"5:50pm, about five minutes later than you asked five minutes ago." Jade retorted but she was just as nervous. There was no sign of Robbie and he wasn't answering their calls or texts and there was a full house out there. It looked like most of the school was out there, she wouldn't doubt it. A lot of people liked Robbie and would come to his show.

"I'm sure Robbie has his reasons. You guys did kind of thrust this on him." Beck stated as Cat peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Uh, guys?"

Everyone turned to see Robbie come out from behind Cat with a case in his hand.

"Robbie!" Tori exclaimed as she hugged him while Jade hugged the other side of Robbie.

"I'm glad you came."

"That make one of us." Robbie stated as he set down the case and rubbed his hands.

"Can I get some time alone, I only got a few minutes before 'my' show goes on."

Everyone nodded and left Robbie alone as they went to their seats in the front row. Only Jade and Tori stayed behind for a second.

"In case you didn't know, we're sorry right Jade?" Tori elbowed Jade in the ribs.

"I'm sorry Robbie, sorry Tori convince me to do this."

"Jade!"

"Guys, its okay. Just go ahead and take your seats." Robbie smiled as both girls gave him kiss on the cheek, Jade longer than Tori much to her annoyance.

Robbie was now standing alone behind the curtain, sighing to himself.

"The crap these girls get me into. They are going to be the death of me." Robbie kneeled down and opened the case revealing Rex in all of his glory.

"One more time." He whispered.

"Everyone, thank you for coming! Tonight's show as you all know is performed by our very own Robbie Shapiro so let's give him a big hand for his one man stand up Talking to Myself!" Andre announced to the crowd as the curtain pulled back to reveal Robbie standing behind a microphone with Rex sitting on top of a black stand.

"Hey everyone, I'm Robbie and thank you for coming out to my show. This here is Rex, say hi to everyone Rex."

"Really? You gonna do this?"

"Well yeah, people came out to see this you know?" Robbie replied.

"Yeah I see two hints that this is gonna go bad."

"What two hints?"

"Robbie and Shapiro."

"Hey, I can do this you know?"

"I know you're nervous."

"How?"

"I felt your hand tense up."

Everyone busted out laughing at Rex making fun of Robbie. It wasn't everyday someone from H.A. did stand up so it was a real treat. His friends couldn't believe how good he was. It was almost as if Rex was alive.

"Come on Rex, even my girlfriend came out to see my show."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah she's right there." Robbie pointed to Tori.

Rex leaned forward to see Tori.

"You can so much better sweetheart."

"Rex!"

"Come on, I read your palm earlier you know?"

"Really? You know how to read palms?"

"Yeah I do and yours said 'Robbie will never be loved by a woman'."

"Hey!"

"The hand has spoken."

Tori couldn't help but laugh at the joke, she was holding her stomach cause she was laughing so hard. She looked over to Jade who was trying to hold back her laughter but failing to as a huge grin appeared on her face. Cat couldn't stop giggling and Beck and Andre chuckled non stop and Tori swore she heard Trina's loud laugh in the crowd.

"You know I'm the one who took you out of the closet, I can put you back in."

"So you're saying you came out of the closet?"

"What? No I didn't say.."

"Nothing to be ashamed of but now I'm a bit uncomfortable with your hand up my butt."

Robbie held his hand up to his face, trying to look annoyed which made the crowd erupted in even more laughter.

"This is just like the time at the Zoo."

"What? Nothing happened at the Zoo."

"You made me get bit by a monkey!"

"Were you taunting the monkeys?"

"No! You were! That's why I got bit!"

Rex laughed.

"You got Rexed!"

The show went on for another 15 minutes giving the crowd a thirty minutes show that no one will forget in a long time. Afterwards many people came up to Robbie to shake his hand and congratulate him on an amazing show. Finally it was just him and his friends in the end outside in the parking lot as Robbie put the case on the back of his moped.

"Robbie, that was a great show man! I didn't know you were so good at ventriloquism." Andre complimented Robbie.

"Yeah it was so funny!" Cat giggled.

"Agreed." Beck nodded.

Jade just smiled and Tori came up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"It's fine. It all worked out and in the end I'm glad I did it so thanks Tori." Robbie kissed the top of her head. Tori looked up and gave him a kiss on his lips before she left to meet Trina at her car. "I'm happy then. I'll see you tomorrow okay sweetie?"

Everyone left one by one till it was just Jade and Robbie left.

"You're not riding with Beck?"

"No, I brought my car. He has to go meet his parents at some restaurant for dinner on the other side of town."

"Oh."

Jade looked down and out of nowhere started to cry. She couldn't do this in front of the others, not even Beck.

"I am so sorry Robbie, I know you didn't want to do this and I should have known better." Jade spouted out as she laid her hands on his chest with tears running down her cheeks.

Robbie just pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, come on now. It was a good night and everyone had a great time and had some laughs. It was about time for me to get over what happen at the audition okay? I know I'm a good musician, no matter what some recruiters say." Robbie rubbed her back gently.

"You're an awesome musician." She mumbled in his chest.

Robbie laughed at Jade's childish way that she only showed him.

"It was practically in a past life." Robbie replied.

"I love you Robbie you know that right?" Jade looked up at his face and whispered.

Robbie gave her a small smile.

"I know. I love you too."

They both were smiling now as they stared at each other, still hugging as Robbie was leaning back on his moped.

Their smiles slowly faded as they stared deeper into each others eyes with their lips getting closer together. Jade suddenly pressed her lips onto his, kissing Robbie for a brief moment before pulling back.

"I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." Jade stammered.

"It's okay, I know." Robbie brushed her hair out of her face and placed his hand on her cheek.

Jade just smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"Why are you so good to me when I'm so bad as a best friend?"

Robbie shrugged.

"I can't see you any other way but the way you are. You are my best friend and sometimes we just need to remember we are with other people. It's just we love each other so much that sometimes we forget that."

Jade nodded as Robbie explained exactly what she felt. She couldn't help but wonder sometimes what would have been if she never got with Beck. But it was too late for those kind of thoughts as she hugged him one more time and walked toward her car, quietly pushing old feelings down

He was her best friend after all.

She just had to keep reminding herself of that.

Robbie watched Jade walked toward her car and wondered about how they gotten to this point in their friendship. He felt deeper feelings for her more than she knew, since the beginning he felt that way.

But he had pushed those feelings down when she got with Beck and now he moved on and had an amazing girlfriend so there was no room for these kind of thoughts.

She was his best friend after all.

He just had to keep reminding himself of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Fever**

Sleep didn't come easy to Robbie that night.

In fact, it didn't come at all to the young, aspiring musician who just a few hours ago returned a kiss that his best friend in the world gave him in a moment of weakness. He knew Jade was just feeling jealous and insecure about his relationship with Tori so he told her it was okay and they can just forget about it.

Well… he couldn't forget about it.

It was the first time he and Jade kissed outside of the stage and it felt different. It felt similar to the first time they kissed on stage the day they first met when it was a surprise but at the same time felt completely different.

He wished he could talk to Jade about it but he promised her that they would pretend it didn't happen; if not for their sake, for Beck and Tori's.

He turned onto his side and tried to get more comfortable on his bed in hope that he could get some rest but it felt the same. Robbie's face soften as his eyes shifted to a frame on his bedside table, his face softened at the photo. It was a picture of him and Jade at a club that they snuck into with fake IDs courtesy of Sinjin.

Jade was on his back as he held her legs while she was cheering with her arm pumping in the air. They were watching a band they both loved and Jade took out her phone to take a photo of the two in their funny pose. The memory made him smile as he laid back and stared at the ceiling.

Jade was his first true friend and first best friend he ever had. But secretly, she was also Robbie's first crush.

He didn't exactly remember when he started to feel that way but he knew it was sometime after she had gotten with Beck. Seeing them together hugging, kissing or simply holding hands made his heart ache and he wondered for a brief time what it would have been like if he asked her first rather than becoming complacent with being her best friend.

But he hated the feeling of it so he just pushed it down. He knew he was nowhere near as handsome as Beck or as suave so as time passed, he slowly began to change himself. He grew out his hair and tied it back into a ponytail, he started to tan more on the beach and even grew a small stubble on his chin as if he forgot to shave.

The changes over the years attracted attention from many girls but not the one he had secretly hoped deep down inside that maybe would find him attractive. Long forgotten memories that Robbie chose to forget and now were coming back. Well he couldn't dwell on it any more, he turned his head to his other bedside table that had a picture of him and Tori holding each other in a tight embrace at her house. Just like Jade had done, she took out her phone and taken the picture of their special moment.

"Son of a bitch." Robbie sighed.

Sometimes he wished he stayed a nerd and avoid the stress of a social life. But this wasn't some crappy television show on Teen Nick about young, talented students. This was the real world and not some dream made up by a fat man.

It's not like their lives were interesting for a show anyways.

* * *

He was wrong apparently.

Rumors spread quick through out the school about a film crew looking for a group of teens to record for a reality show called the Wood so naturally his friends wanted to be on it so they dragged him to the auditions that were held after school.

Robbie sighed as he stood in line behind his friends and his girlfriend as one by one they tried out for the show. Well except for Cat who was out of town for a couple of days visiting a sick relative. He watched as the first of his friends sat on the stool for the producer.

"Okay for the record state your name."

"I'm Andre Harris."

"Okay and what do you love?" The producer asked.

"Music. It's my passion." Andre smiled.

"Okay and what do you hate?"

"Uh.. Brussels sprouts."

"Okay so what if they was a great song about Brussels sprouts?"

Andre stuttered and couldn't come up with a answer as he got nervous real fast. He excuse himself to the bathroom to throw up from the nervousness as the producer sighed and asked for the next person.

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega." Robbie smiled at his girlfriend's excited attitude.

"Hello Tori. Can you tell us the worst thing you ever done?"

"Well, there was one time I got in a fight with my boyfriend's best friend as he was dying from insulin shock."

The entire film crew including the producer had the mouths open in shock.

"Wait, pushing aside the fact that your boyfriend was dying part, you were fighting with a guy?"

"No, it was a girl. My boyfriend's best friend is a girl and it was more of a verbal fight. We would have if he wasn't in insulin shock." Tori replied as if it were a normal thing.

"Okay, so I assume you both don't like each other."

"No, not really."

The producer leaned down to his assistant and told her to put a star next to her name.

"Next!"

"I'm Beck Oliver."

"Okay Beck, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well I want to be an actor, I love to hang out with my girlfriend and our friends. Well when there is no fighting going on." Beck laughed that made many girls swoon over him much to Jade's annoyance.

"What kind of fighting?"

"Well you already heard one from Tori."

"Wait, so Tori is your girlfriend?"

"No I am!" Jade yelled from the line.

'Bad mistake.' Robbie thought amusedly.

"No, the angry one is my girlfriend. She was the other girl she mentioned."

"So that means that your girlfriend's best friend is a guy who is Tori's boyfriend?" The producer asked.

"Yep."

"Mark him down." He told his assistant.

"Angry girlfriend, you're next."

Jade gave his a evil stare which made most of the people in the Black Box shiver for a moment before she collected herself.

"I'm Jade West. Beck is MY boyfriend and I want to be an actress."

"Okay and what do you hate?"

Robbie slapped his forehead knowing that was the worse question to ask the Goth.

Jade smirked.

"I hate Tori, tissues, the word moist, kids, annoying people, animals, sunlight, dumb people, signs, ketchup on hotdogs, girls who wear skirts over jeans, waiters who bring my dessert before I'm ready, people who complain when I crunch ice, people who say have a nice day seriously hate that. Cilantro, the smell of fish on a hot day, the number nine, and bras who hook in the front."

"Okay, okay is there something you like?"

"My best friend Robbie. Also my boyfriend Beck."

"Oh okay so finally we have a name to this guy who apparently is in the middle of all this." the producer whispered to his co host as the assistant marked Jade down with a star.

"Next!"

Robbie sat down as he stared at the camera set up for the auditions.

"Hi I'm Robbie Shapiro."

"Are you the Robbie the last four talked about?"

"Yes."

"You're in." The assistant marked down the name with a blush on her face.

"What? No questions?"

"Trust me, I have learned enough. You are definitely in."

"Okay." Robbie got up and joined his friends as they walked out of the theater.

Tori grabbed a hold of his arm as she wrapped it around her shoulder as he smiled and pulled her closer to him. Jade gave Tori a dirty look as Tori stuck her tongue out from behind Robbie. Beck just shook his head as he held Jade's hand and pulled her away from the potential fight.

"So who wants pizza?" Robbie asked as everyone agreed to the idea.

Well, not everyone.

"Hey where everyone go?" Andre asked himself when he got out of the bathroom looking for his friends.

* * *

"Boring." The producers of the Wood were complaining about two of the four students they selected to be part of the reality show. Robbie and Jade were just watching a movie at her house while the film crew were filming them sitting on the couch just laughing and getting along.

"I thought there was drama between all of you. That why we selected you guys along with Beck and Tori. But three days and nothing but you guys eating lunch together and laughing and now you guys are watching a movie." they complained at the lack of action.

"Well we don't fight all the time." Robbie told the producers.

"I'm not that bad." Jade turned off the TV. "Anyways let's get to it." Jade referred to their homework, the one act play they had to write.

"Okay, let's review we wrote already." Robbie pulled out his pear pad from his backpack and opened the document containing what they wrote so far.

Jade sat closer to Robbie as she looked at the pad with him. They wrote about two lovers who were abusive relationships and their pain brought them closer together. Jade started to read aloud.

"I can't believe you're still with her. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do. You know how she is." Robbie read the next line. "You can't say anything seeing how you are still with that bastard."

"I know, he isn't have the guy you are. You are so great to me, we just need to get rid of them once and for all."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you Tom."

"That was good, just need to write the scene where they plan to kill their spouses." Jade pressed a couple of tabs on the pad.

"I'll start on it tonight and show you the rough draft tomorrow. I got to meet Tori at her house for dinner."

"Great." Jade said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, you know you're special to me." Robbie leaned in and kissed Jade on the cheek making her blush.

"I better be. Now get out of here, you guys too." Jade scared the film crew into leaving as Robbie hugged her goodbye and left.

Jade watched as her best friend left her house. She went up into her room and collapsed on her bed and sighed loudly. She wanted to talk to him about their shared kiss a week ago but every time she was alone with him, the film crew were there.

Another reason was that they weren't supposed to bring it up again. They were supposed to forget about it and act like it never happened. Robbie acted like it was both of them but she knew he phrased it so she wouldn't feel guilty about her starting the kiss.

But that was the kicker. She didn't feel guilty, in fact she felt very hot during the kiss and every time she thought about his soft lips. She knew she was wrong, she was being hypocritical since she was always jealous of Beck talking to pretty girls.

Since their break up and make up, she felt something was off. Ever since the fight Robbie and Beck had; she had her suspicions about what happened before her and Tori arrived. It took days of torturing Beck until her finally spilled his guts. To say she was shock was an understatement.

He told her what Robbie told him after they beat each other senseless, about how he knew she would choose Beck over Robbie when she saw both of them bloodied and beaten. He said it would show she cared more for Beck than himself.

That's what happened but not for the reason he told Beck. She knew Tori would take care of Robbie so she took care of her boyfriend. She hated to admit it but she would choose Robbie over anyone, even her own boyfriend. She loved him more than life itself. He was like a sickness that she never wanted to be cured of, like a fever that tortured her yet made her feel euphoric.

Well, maybe she shouldn't talk to him after all. She should just let things cool down and soon things would be back to normal.

Little did she know that in another week, things were about to getting even more hot between the four of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Time Apart**

* * *

**On this episode of the Wood, a secret couple emerges from two other couples.**

"Hey baby! I miss you? Are you happy?"

"I am. Do you know what I want?"

"Yes I do you good boy. I love you."

"Me too. See you in thirty minutes."

**But they are not the only ones sneaking around in this love square.**

"I can't believe you're still with her. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do. You know how she is."

"You can't say anything seeing how you are still with that bastard."

"I know, he isn't have the guy you are. You are so great to me, we just need to get rid of them once and for all."

"I love you ..Jade."

"I love you ..Robbie."

**On this episode of the Wood.**

* * *

"Oh."

"Chiz."

Robbie, Tori, Beck and Jade just sat there on the Vega's couch slack jawed. Now, Robbie and Beck had male common sense and they almost immediately knew something was off since they knew that each other never said those things per se. Jade and Tori however, given their already animosity toward each other chose to rely on another kind of sense.

None.

Jade launched herself from the other side of the couch at Tori only for Robbie to catch her in midair as Beck stretched out his arms to hold back Tori from throwing herself as well. Both girls were seething and practically foaming at the mouth, throwing insults and curses at each other.

"You bitch, you have Robbie so you had to have Beck as well?" Jade spat out as Robbie held her from behind with his arms around her waist.

"Me? You're the one always saying Robbie is yours and how no one else can have him. Now you try to steal him from me?" Tori was raging behind Beck's outstretch arms as he refused to let her pass.

"Girls, those were faked conversations. Think about it!" Robbie tried to reason with the two.

"Robbie what did I do? Are you still upset about Danny? I told you I wasn't jealous of Cat dating him and you seemed to fine with it so why Robbie?" Tori started to tear up.

"Tori, he is the last person in the world that would betray anyone let alone you. You know we never had that conversation either" Beck stated.

"I know, but they couldn't have piece that together what they said!" Tori replied.

"We were rehearsing a screen play we were writing!" Jade yelled as she calmed down and Robbie slowly released her from his arms.

"What about the last part when you guys said I love you?" Beck got interested all of a sudden.

"That was added, those lines were also in the play. They must have used our names from something else." Robbie walked over and hugged Tori who was still upset.

Tori resisted a little at first but then let him wrap his arms around her waist as her anger subsided. But her eyes never left Jade's who was also glaring at her while Beck was holding her. No words were spoken between the two but they knew this situation was the last straw, they couldn't get along even for Robbie's sake. He needed to choose between them to finally end this. They both nodded at the silent agreement and pulled away from their respective boyfriends.

They stood by each other and faced Robbie who was confused at the girls' action all of a sudden.

"Robbie." Jade started.

"We can't do this anymore." Tori finished.

"What do you mean?" Robbie looked at Beck with a eyebrow raised. Beck shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"We can't get along and we never will. We are just going to keep finding excuses to tear each other throats out." Jade answered.

"For once I agree, Jade and I will never stop fighting and I can't handle it no more. So Robbie, I am so sorry but.." Tori replied.

"You are going to have to choose, me or Vega." Jade finished her sentence as she crossed her arms. Robbie may like Tori but she has been his best friend for years. There was no way he'd choose Tori over her, she just knows it.

Beck however didn't like what his girlfriend and friend were doing.

"Ladies, be real. You can't do this to him. Just because you don't like each other doesn't mean Robbie has to choose between his best friend and his girl friend. That's just being selfish." Beck tried to reason with them but Jade shook her head.

"This doesn't involve you Beck. You don't understand."

"It may be selfish but Robbie and I will never move forward if I keep fighting with Jade." Tori waved her hand at Jade.

"That's assuming he chooses you Vega. You've only been his girlfriend for six months, I have been his best friend for years. You have been the only holding us back." Jade mockingly waved her hand similar to Tori's wave.

They kept arguing about who would Robbie choose as Beck tried to butt in the argument to calm everyone down. Robbie however just stood there and watching as the two people he cared about most were forcing him in a situation he didn't want to be in. He shouldn't have to choose between them, just because they don't like each other doesn't mean Robbie can only choose one.

He loved Jade, she has always been there for him despite her nonchalant attitude but as of late she has been stubborn about him and Tori and even kissed him knowing it could cause trouble. He also cared for Tori, even to a point to where he can say he loved her too. But she had to realize that Jade was his best friend and sometimes that meant putting up with her.

But this was too much. He was tired of being in the middle and now he wasn't going to be anymore.

"Stop!" His voice bellowed through the house as everyone became silent at Robbie's loud voice.

"I am not going to choose nor should I have too. I can't do this anymore, if you can't at least tolerate each other for me then you don't have to anymore." Robbie walked by everyone and grabbed his hoodie off the rack.

"What do you mean?" Tori exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend walk by her.

"Exactly what it sounded like, I'm not going to choose. Obviously we need time apart until you two come to some kind of understanding whether I'm worth tolerating each other for. As of right now I'm no one's boyfriend or best friend." He looked at Jade who was shocked at Robbie's words.

"Robbie I.." Jade muttered.

"Save it. I'm through talking. Like I said, time apart is what I need from you two." Robbie left as the door shut hard leaving the three alone in the living room. Jade couldn't believe what Robbie had said. She never thought Robbie would do that, not in a million of years.

Not to her.

Tori however was too stunned to think. She just had pushed away the one thing that made her happy in her life since transferring to H.A. Tears ran down her face as she ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. Beck just stood there as his girlfriend was in too much shock to move and Tori ran off crying to her room. Robbie alone had just rip the hearts out of the two girls and handed to them as they most likely made him feel as well.

He couldn't blame him.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Beck wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Jade just stayed silent. They left the house as Beck lead her to the car and started it up. Jade didn't bother buckling up and just stared out the window at the spot where Robbie had parked his moped when they all arrived together earlier. She remember his smile directed at her as he took off his helmet, that smile that always reassured her that Robbie would always be there.

'Would I ever see that smile again?' She thought to herself as Beck drove her home.

She honestly didn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile Robbie was just driving around for the last hour with no destination in mind. He just needed to clear his mind as he sped down the road at blinding speed, he slowed down at a school zone and decided to pull in to the Frosty Queen on the corner. He pulled into a spot and turned off the engine as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

He didn't want to start smoking again after the last time Jade caught him and smacked him around for an hour for smoking what she called 'cancer sticks'. But the stress of those two arguing lately had cause him to smoke again despite his diabetes and other problems he had. He lit the cigarette he put in his mouth and took a long drag.

It felt real good.

He continued like that for a minute, just sitting on his moped smoking like some 1960's biker in a some cheesy movie. He wanted to cry he realized as he smoked, but he couldn't for some reason. Maybe because he was right and it meant that there was no reason to cry.

Not one.

He sighed as he took another drag when he heard his name from a very familiar voice.

"Robbie?" He turned to see Trina behind him with a Frosty cup in her hands.

"Hey Trina." He look back forward so she wouldn't see his eyes roll back in annoyance. Just because she was annoying didn't mean he wanted her to feel bad.

"I didn't know you smoked. Does Tori know?" She asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but yeah I smoke. As for Tori, it doesn't matter anymore. We are sort of on a break."

"What? Seriously? What happened?" Trina moved to where she was face to face with her crush.

Robbie was about to throw an insult at her attempt to flirt but when he looked at her he saw true concern on her face. Something he didn't see often on Trina so he ended up telling her everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. The video, the fight, the ultimatum they gave him and his decision in the end.

"So go ahead and tell me how stupid I was and I should…"

"They deserved it." Trina interrupted him.

"Huh?" Robbie raised his eyebrow.

"Are you just saying that because you have a crush on me and don't like the fact I was with your sister?"

Trina laughed.

"Don't be silly. No one has the right to make you choose like that. It's not like you were married to Tori and Jade no matter how close of a friend she is has no right to tell you who to date. Both of them were just being jealous and selfish." Trina explained as she took a bite from her cup of ice cream.

Robbie felt bad.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry. It's just that you always do the strangest things and I know you like me just like every other girl who just want to kiss me and run to tell their friends."

Trina tilted her head.

"Hey don't compare me to the fan girls that swoon over you. Yeah you're hot but you are really nice and sweet. As you might of notice I don't exactly attract that type of guy." Trina whispered in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Well, look at me." She waved down her body. "Guys want one thing and it comes with curves and D cups."

"Come on not every guy…D cups?"

Trina blushed.

"Yeah I have a busty chest. I try to hide it with loose shirts but most guys can tell."

"Well I never did."

Trina looked away.

"Because you never looked at me."

"Hey." Robbie poked her in the forehead.

"I'm looking now aren't I."

Trina laughed.

"Really? Do you like what you see?"

Robbie stuttered.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant.." Robbie tried to explain.

"I know what you meant, I'm just joking. Well it was great talking to you but I'm here with my friends." Trina turned around to point at the car but it was missing.

"Not again." Trina muttered as her shoulders fell.

"They left me again."

"Hey,"

Trina looked back up to see Robbie holding out a helmet to her.

"I'll give you a ride." He smiled.

Trina looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Consider it a thank you for listening."

Trina grinned as she tossed her cup in the trash and took the helmet as she got on the back of Robbie's moped. She put it on and then wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She never thought she would ever be on the back of Robbie's moped holding onto him.

Robbie chuckled.

"I guess I don't have to tell you to hold on tight like your sister."

He felt her arms tighten further.

"Nope." She smiled as they took off.

"I'm nothing like her."

* * *

**Bet you guys thought I wasn't going to post the rest of this story huh?**

**well I would like to apologize for the long wait**

**there was a lot of bumps in the road to posting the other chapters**

**1**

**the site I use to find the chapters was down and wasn't up until December 17th**

**2**

**my life is chaotic from when I first started out on here **

**before I was a teenager with no commitments **

**but now I'm 24 married for 5 plus years and I have 2 kids **

**so my life doesn't allow me a chance to go on here and post and reply to you guys**

**3**

**my (old) laptop had decided to catch a virus (i guess I shouldn't have downloaded all those mods for Dragon Age)**

**so to everyone who posted reviews and messaged me I'm sorry I never got back to you **

**so I posted 10 chapters now ill post the rest later **

**thanks for reading zen's story and remember**

**I'm TheProwler saying stay safe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Raging inside.**

* * *

The tears wouldn't stop.

It had been several hours since Robbie left her house and her heart. Tori immediately went to her room, curled up with the giraffe Robbie won her, and cried on her bed. She wished she could take it all back, she would put up with three Jades if it meant Robbie would never leave her.

The only solace she had was the fact he hadn't chosen Jade over her but rather need time away and told the both of them that either they needed to get along or neither of them would have him in their life, friend or boyfriend.

As much as she hated what he said, she was glad he did what he did after the whole thing went down, she gave him a choice and he took another instead. She took a chance and it bit her in the ass in a way she didn't predict. Of course he would take another option, in his own way he was protecting the both of them by not choosing either of them.

The more she thought about it, the more she understood what he did.

It didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell inside her chest.

Her sobs slowed down when she thought she heard a familiar engine outside of her house. It was Robbie's moped pulling up she knew it, she had been on that thing more times than she can remember. She jumped out of bed and rushed over to the window facing the driveway, hoping he changed his mind and chose her instead of no one.

What she saw she could have never imagined.

Trina was getting off the back of Robbie's moped, it seemed like to her that Robbie gave her sister a ride home. She thought Trina was with her so called friends but it seemed that wasn't the case as she saw both her and Robbie talking for a couple of minutes. She had never even seen Robbie talk to Trina for a minute let alone laughing with her as if they shared some kind of joke between the two.

She felt something she rarely ever felt deep inside of her chest.

Rage.

Jealously.

Fear.

It hadn't even been a day and Trina was already trying to move in on her Robbie. Far as she was concern he was still her boyfriend, he just needed a break from all the drama that Jade and her were giving him. Everything she felt just double when she saw Trina lean down and kiss him on the cheek, mostly likely to Robbie it was a thank you but she knew better.

It was her sister's way of marking her territory.

"No way in fucking hell she is." Tori thought out loud as she saw Robbie briefly look up at her window before pulling out of her driveway and taking off. She knew he didn't see her since she was peeking from the corner. She saw Trina walk in and took off out of her room to confront her slut of a sister downstairs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Trina looked up to see her sister glaring at her from the stairs. Her eyes were puffing and red from crying and her makeup was smeared but Trina could tell she was very angry at her for some reason.

"What do you mean? I just got here." Trina replied in confusion.

"You know what I mean. What the fuck were you doing outside with Robbie huh?" Tori was now face to face with Trina in the kitchen.

"Chill out, I ran into him at Frosty Queen and we talked a little bit. When we noticed my 'friends' left me…again he offered me a ride home." Trina held her hands in the air at Tori's accusations.

"Yeah and you took the chance to touch him with your lips huh? What is it? What makes you always want what I have? Jealously? Envy? Tell me." Tori was practically seething.

"Now wait a minute here _little _sister, I'm not the one who gave my boyfriend a choice between his girlfriend and his best friend. He is real upset right now, he needed to talk and yes I comforted him. I'm not trying to steal him and even if I was, it doesn't matter since you pushed him away!" Trina's voice got louder the further she explained to Tori what just happened between her and Robbie.

_**Slap!**_

Trina stood there in shock as her cheek stung from the slap that Tori just gave her. Tori was in shock as well as she stared at her hand she just use to hit her own sister. She couldn't believe she just did that, she was upset and scared yes but to slap her sister she just couldn't believe it.

"Trina I'm…"

"Are you done?" Trina spoke solemnly, her face still facing slightly to the right from the slap. Her eyes never leaving the floor.

"What?" Tori was the confused one now.

"Are you done? Is it all out now? Off your chest? Maybe now you can get your shit together and fix your bullshit." Trina was staring at Tori now directly in her eyes.

Tori never felt more ashamed.

"Yes." She whispered as her eyes fell to the floor.

Trina just walked around her and went upstairs leaving Tori alone with her thoughts.

'Robbie was right, I need to get over what I have before we can be together again.' Tori thought to herself as she leaned against the fridge, sliding down into a sitting position. She just sat there with her knees to her chest and stared at the counter where she and Robbie had their first kiss.

It all seemed so easy back then when she and Robbie were just starting.

So easy.

* * *

"Hey, you okay there Tori?" Andre asked in concern after he and Cat watched Tori poking her lunch for the last ten minutes.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine just thinking." Tori continued to poke her salad.

"About Robbie?" Cat spoke in a soft voice, worried that she might make Tori upset at the name.

Tori didn't answer as her eyes went to her right to see Jade and Beck eating alone at their table. Then she looked further ahead to see Robbie eating with Trina, they were the only ones out of all three tables that were talking as if everything were normal.

"We're just concerned you know? You haven't been yourself all day." Andre asked as Cat nodded in agreement.

"I know guys, it's all my fault. Well me and Jade's fault actually that everything is weird right now." Tori replied.

"Well I'm sure everything will be…aw hell no." Andre spotted the Wood crew coming over to their table in excitement.

"Is it true that Robbie dumped you for Jade? That you found him cheating while he caught you in Beck's arms?" The producers threw a bunch of questions at the poor latina who was trying to cover her face.

"No it's not true, you faked a video and now we just cooling down okay? Now go away?" Tori waved her hand in a failed attempt to shoo them away. Jade and Beck were staring now at the scene unfolding in front of the whole crowd. Jade couldn't help but feel bad at Tori's predicament with the film crew. She knew Tori was hurting just as bad as she was. She just hid it better and now the crew was heading over to her and Beck's table.

"Jade! Beck! How's it going? Have you forgiven each other for your cheating and now ignoring your former friends? How are you guys coping?"

Jade just stared at the producer and brought a large pair of scissors.

"3, 2, 1."

"And we're going, Robbie!" The film crew made their way to Robbie's table, Trina looked at Robbie in concern as his face darken. She had only seen that face once and she heard later he had beaten Beck up for not taking Jade back.

"Robbie! Did Tori break up with you or did you break up with her? Are you fighting with Jade's boyfriend since you messed around with her? Come on, give us something! How do you feel?" The producer couldn't wait to hear what happened between the foursome when they watched their 'edited' video. He needed some action so he purposely made the DVD to stir up some trouble for the show.

If it were possible, his face darkened even more as everyone at the Asphalt café swore they felt a chill in the air.

"How do I feel? You took my best friend and my girlfriend and turned them against each with some faked video and inserted words. You made me choose between the two and you know what? I didn't choose either because I can't." Robbie stood up and faced the crew with a face only two people have seen before.

"But you know what I can do." Robbie grabbed the camera out of the guy's hands and smashed it on the ground before them.

"This! And this!" He grabbed the sound microphone from another guy and swung it at the film crew, making them run back in fear.

"You got ten seconds to get out of here and film your shit at some other school!" Robbie yelled as he took another swing.

"Hey! That camera cost 1,500 dollars! Whoa!" The producer ducked as the microphone swung over his head nearly taking it off.

"Ten! Nine!" He swung again.

"We.. We have a contract."

"Eight! Seven!" His swings got closer as some of the crew fell back on the asses, trying to crawl away from the enraged Robbie.

"Please! Come on, it's Reality TV. It's all fake."

"Six! Five! Four!" This time one of his swing hit the other camera and smashed it against the wall.

He held the sound mic over his head.

"Don't make me say three, I _really _don't like the number three."

"We're out of here! There are other schools in Hollywood." The producer yelled out as he and the crew ran out of the lot.

Robbie's shoulders slumped down as he dropped the mic to the ground and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

No one in the entire café said a word at his actions, everyone pretty much heard what the Wood crew did and knew something was wrong between the four friends. Jade and Tori were stunned at his actions but not shocked at his outburst. They were the few to know about Robbie's dark side and knew the producers must have pushed him to his limit for him to go nuts like that. Both girls had a thought to go up to him but someone beat them to it.

Trina didn't know a thing about Robbie's inner turmoil but still approach him in little fear and gently place a hand on his shoulder. She felt him slightly flinch but relax when he turned to see her understanding face looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Trina asked softly.

He placed his hand on top of hers and patted it.

"No."

Robbie smirked.

"But I'm better than I was ten seconds ago." He laughed.

Trina couldn't help but giggle herself as she went back to their table and grabbed their bags and joined back with him.

"Feel like taking off?" She asked.

He looked back to see Tori and Jade along with his friends stare at him with sympathy faces.

He looked back at Trina and smiled.

"Yeah I do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Life goes on**

* * *

"No, no you're not holding it right. You have to hold it in your palm with your fingers loose."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that. Then go up and down with your fingers pressing down on and off."

"Will that make some sounds?"

"Not yet, with your other hand tickle it."

"Tickle it?"

"Yeah, the smallest touch makes it vibrate."

"Are we still talking about playing the guitar?" Trina raised her eyebrow.

"The guitar? Oh yeah, yeah the guitar right." Robbie joked as Trina slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert." Trina laughed. "You didn't do anything freaky to my sister did you?"

Robbie laughed gently as his eyes wandered to the floor. They had been on a break for a week now and as expected he had been feeling down but spending time with Trina has taken his mind off his problems. Until the topic of Tori or Jade is brought up as it was just done right now.

Trina realized what she had said and immediately regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Tori again." Trina apologized.

Robbie just waved his hand.

"Nah forget about it. Like I said before, it was my choice to do this. Her and Jade need to figure out how to at least tolerate each other or I'm not going to be in either of their lives." Robbie stated as he put back the guitar on its stand. His guitar collection had grown quite a bit in the last couple of years. It started off with one acoustic and had multiplied into 13 different types of guitars. His attention focused on a dark green electric Yamaha that Jade had gotten him for his last birthday.

It said a lot about how she felt about him considering she just got her boyfriend a can of lemonade for his last birthday.

"You're thinking about Jade now aren't you?" Trina focused on the minor details of Robbie's face. His dark eyes covered by square black rimmed glasses, his chiseled jaw that was slightly covered by a shadow of a beard that he had been growing all week. His chin still had the goatee he's had the last year and a half that drove most girls wild. Along with his ponytail and tattoos, he was a handsome, guitar playing bad boy with a sensitive side.

Every girl's dream including Trina's.

"Yeah I am. If anything it's probably the hardest thing about this. I mean I really like Tori, she's a sweet, nice, gorgeous, and funny girl who likes me for me but Jade has been my best friend for years. It's like someone took my kidney or something." Robbie voiced his thoughts but Trina tuned out the last part and focused on what he had said about her sister.

Everyone had always loved Tori, she was beautiful, talented, and everyone got along with her. Ever since she was born people fawned over her like she was God's gift to the world. Suddenly it was like Trina didn't exist anymore. Tori started to sing at three and suddenly Trina's average voice wasn't good enough, Tori's thin figure became apparent at the age of ten and so Trina's baby fat wasn't cute anymore.

No one ever truly found her beautiful.

"Yeah, everyone is always saying that about Tori. Trust me, I've heard it all." Trina's hands subconsciously roamed her hands down her curvy figure as her body shifted on Robbie's bed.

From his seat across from her, Robbie suddenly realized what Trina meant along with her actions. Even though he always found Trina self centered and egotistic, since Tori came into the picture he slowly noticed the little things about Trina. Why she acted the way she did especially when Tori was in the area, how when Tori did something amazing with a song or play Trina would clap and cheer but the look in her eyes was obvious.

She envied Tori.

"You know you're special too right?" Robbie snapped Trina out of her self pity. "In your own way."

Trina laughed.

"That's what the nice guy always say to less perfect girl." Trina shook her head, her bouncing, brunette hair waving back and forth.

"Look at me, people called them curves but everyone thinks the same thing. She's chubby. Hell, the only reason a guy puts up with me long enough on a date is to try to see my big boobs and cop a feel. That's why my shirts are stylish but designed to cover my 'assets'." She crossed her arms over her chest as if she were ashamed of herself.

"Don't be stupid." Robbie stated bluntly. "We all have things we don't like about ourselves. doesn't mean we're ugly. In fact I think you're very pretty… when you're not being mean." Robbie smirked.

Trina could feel a blush creep up on her cheeks as Robbie complimented her looks.

"Thanks but you know it's not true. I mean what don't you like yourself? You're awesome." Trina asked.

Robbie flicked his ponytail with his finger.

"This. I never liked my hair this long."

Trina's mouth dropped in shock.

"Really? I thought that was best thing about your looks."

Robbie shrugged.

"That's what Jade said. So I grew my hair out at her request…well ordered is a better word." Robbie grabbed his tied back hair which was now past his shoulders.

"Then cut it."

It was Robbie's turn to mouth drop.

"What?"

"If it was Jade's idea and if you aren't friends anymore then cut it." Trina suggested.

Robbie thought about it. His mind remembered when Tori said something similar a few months back about Jade influencing him and he had to admit it was true. While he liked his style of clothes, his tattoos and his facial hair, he didn't really like his hair long. He had grown it out just for her so maybe she would like him more than she liked Beck and his long hair.

That did it. That thought alone along with Trina's words gave him the courage to say it.

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

Robbie didn't answer as he spun around in his chair and faced his desk. He pulled open the top drawer and took out a sharp pair of scissors.

"Robbie…what are you doing."

Robbie sighed as he stood up and looked over his shoulder and met Trina's eyes briefly.

"Moving on." He grabbed his ponytail and cut it off at the hair tie.

Trina gasped at his action as she saw the foot long tuff of hair hanging his hand. She was shock and impressed at the same time. His wavy hair now curling up a little as it hung around his ears.

"I forgot how curly your hair was before you grew it long." Trina giggled as she stood up and turned him around by his shoulders facing her. "But we need to take care of it further. Trust me?"

Robbie just smiled and nodded as Trina took the pair of shears from his hand and sat him back down in the chair and spun him around. She started to cut locks of curly, black hair off with stylish precision. She didn't studied makeup and style for nothing as she trimmed his hair around till it was a short, curled style on his head.

She turned him back toward her and felt her chest tighten a little. Along with his light beard, the short hair accented his face perfectly. He looked even more mature with his tan skin, beard and short hair working for him in a way she never thought possible.

"Uh oh."

Robbie's eyes widen.

"What? No come on. Is it bad?" He asked in fear as he grabbed his short hair.

"No it is definitely not. I think I just made your fan girl problem worse because you look amazing." Trina let out a soft laugh. " Just amazing."

Robbie walked over to his closet and opened the door to see himself in his body length mirror.

"Whoa, I don't think I ever had it this short." He smirked and turn back to Trina and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Trina smiled nervously.

"Your turn."

"Huh?" Trina looked confused. What did she say about herself? She thought she was chubby but what could he do about it now? The only other thing was about her…

"Oh no."

Robbie nodded.

"Oh yes." He wandered closer to Trina until their bodies were inches apart.

"Time to be proud of what you got." Robbie's hand made their way to her shoulders. He unwrapped her shawl that was around her shoulders and threw it on his bed, Trina just stood there, letting Robbie do what he wanted as she felt his hands on her. He grabbed her loose shirt that she was wearing on top of her tank top and pulled it slowly over her head, her hair falling back down with a bounce as the shirt fell to the floor.

She was now just in her short pink shorts and matching tank top. Her designer shirt and shawl tossed aside as her cleavage was popping up from the openness of her shirt. The tight top hugging around the bottom of her breasts as it was obvious now to anyone that she had a double D chest.

"There. As they say, if you got it, flaunt it." Robbie snapped his finger in the in the air playfully which made Trina's uncomfortable feelings go away and laughed at his joke.

"I guess we both made drastic changes today huh?" Trina ran her hand through Robbie's new short hair. "Are you going to be okay when Jade and Tori sees it? I know for a fact Tori loved it too."

Robbie shrugged.

"Life goes on. I'm happy with it." Robbie smiled. "You need be happy too. You got curves, so what? I like curves but I like your personally too so I know there is some great guy is out there waiting for you."

"Really?" Trina felt her eyes water a little. She couldn't even recalled the last time a guy told her something so nice that wasn't trying to get into her pants, if ever. She gently rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his dark brown eyes. She stood up on her toes and softly kissed his cheek with her plump lips.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear. Normally she would try to make out with Robbie any chance she got but this whole week of spending time with him made her realize that there was more to him than just looks. It was like somehow he was the cure for her disease.

"No problem. I should be the one thanking you. You've really helped me this past week,. I got to be honest, I thought you were just trying to take advantage of me at first but you proven to me otherwise. So thank you." Robbie took her hand and intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Really, I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

Trina waved it off with her free hand.

"I can't blame you, I can be a selfish bitch sometimes. I can see why Jade is can be so jealous. You are an amazing friend and person." Trina smiled as their hands swung back and forth.

Robbie returned the smile as they stared at each other in silence for a few moments before their smiles slowly disappeared. Trina subconsciously licked her lips as she leaned up as Robbie mimicked her movements and leaned down as their lips met. Trina's hands slowly roamed around his back and up to his shoulder blades as their lips broke apart only for a moment before pressing together again.

Robbie found his hands making their way down to Trina's round but firm bottom as she breathed in deeply through her nose at the feeling of his hands on her ass. Robbie felt her tongue gently caressing on his lips as if asking for permission to enter. He opened his mouth in response, feeling her tongue dancing around his.

Trina never felt a kiss like this before, not with any guy.

Robbie never felt a pair of lips feel like Trina's before, full, soft lips that tasted like strawberries.

They both pulled back from the kiss after what felt like forever and stare each other with open eyes.

"Oh shit." They said in unison.

Things were definitely moving on.

They just didn't know where.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Jade's insanity**

It was nothing but silence that hung in the air as Beck parked his car in the Hollywood Arts parking lot and turned toward Jade who had been silent the entire ride since he spoke those impossible words.

"_I think it's time we broke up for good Jade."_

Jade could feel Beck's eyes burn into the side of her head as her eyes never left the view outside of her window. In a way she saw this coming, things haven't been the same in last few months and she could feel them slowly drifting apart as time pressed on.

Doesn't mean she couldn't be upset about it.

"Jade. You know as well as I do that things have been different since the whole breakup blowout a couple of months back,. Things haven't been right in a long while. We fight a lot more, we don't hang out like we used to, and it feels like lately everything else is more important to you than me." Beck confessed.

Jade turned her head slightly to see Beck's grief ridden face that told her that he was really hurt about this.

"Do you mean this thing about Robbie." She whispered. She knew this week has been rough on not only her and Robbie but her and Beck as well as she refused to talk about it with him. Hell, she barely talk to him about anything this week.

Beck hesitated for moment before he spoke but continued anyways with his answer.

"Yeah, that is basically the icing on the cake of our problems but it's not the sole reason. If we let this continue, we are going to end up in a fight so bad not only are we going to break up but we are never be friends again and I couldn't live with that. I rather have you as a friend than not to have you at all." Beck gently squeezed her hand as his feelings were put into words.

"So you're breaking up with me to stay with me?" Jade spoke in a mildly sarcastic tone but Beck knew it was only a defensive mechanism as he smiled a little and leaned over to hug her. Jade reluctantly returned the hug as they held each for a minute, thoughts going through both their heads of past moments together.

It was heart breaking but at the same time both found relief in knowing they no longer had to drag out this long gone relationship. They let each other go and gave each other a small smile as they both had to wipe tears that built up in their eyes.

"Friends?" Beck asked.

Jade for once didn't give a smart remark to such a dumb question.

"Friends."

* * *

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

"Nice to see you still play the piano."

Jade jumped at the voice next to her and turned her head quickly to see Robbie sitting right next to her on the piano bench. Her mouth opened to say something but only managed to utter a single word at her temporary ex best friend.

"R R Robbie?"

"I think it would be better though in this key." Robbie's hands brushed over hers and played the same melody she just played a moment ago and began to sing.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A center full of miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pepepepe-peat_

"There, isn't that better?"

Jade still couldn't speak as she just listened to Robbie play the song she just did with a different set of lyrics as if they were almost trying to speak to each other using music. Then she realized something was different about him, to be more exactly something was _missing_.

"Your hair, it's gone." Jade spoke quietly as her hand gently touch his short hair.

Robbie just smirk at the memory of what happened yesterday.

"Yeah, it was time for a change." He looked into her near watery eyes. "Changes are good sometimes."

"Yeah." Jade let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she breathed out the word. Just the sight of him made her feel strange. He hadn't spoken to her in over a week and it killed her, They never went this long without at least speaking let alone seeing each other. So why was he here now? Why was he speaking to her?

"You missed two classes. Everyone is concerned." Robbie stated as he saw a conflicted look on her face.

"Didn't feel like going to class, I wasn't feeling well and.."

"Beck told me what happened." Robbie interrupted.

"Oh."

The moment became awkward as silence lingered between the two. Neither Robbie nor Jade knew what to say. They haven't spoken in more than a week and apparently many changes happened during the time frame.

"I'm sorry if it was my fault." Robbie broke the silence as Jade stared into his face in confusion.

"It had nothing to do with you. Well, a little but the main reason was that we were just drifting apart. We fought a lot more and we would have just dragged it out for the sake of our relationship so no it wasn't your fault." Jade's heart lighten at the fact that she finally accepted what had happened between her and Beck. She averted her eyes away from the object of her secret affection and focus on the piano in front of her.

"So, where's your new BFF?" Jade's question laced with sarcasm.

Robbie gave Jade a small laugh and shook his head.

"Trina and Tori left early this morning to visit family remember? They won't be back till Sunday night, unless they kill each other that is." Robbie furrowed his eyebrow in concern before returning his attention to Jade.

Jade recalled Cat mentioning that Tori and Trina were leaving on Friday to go out of town but didn't really remember since all the stuff that had been happening this week. Maybe it was a sign. Both Vega sisters were gone for the weekend and she no longer had Beck to worry about. This was her chance to see if there was anything more than friendship between them.

"So you're only talking to me because Beck tore my heart out? Normally you would be out for his blood or did that disappear when you renounced our friendship?" Jade asked, never looking into his eyes.

"Yes, yes, and no." Robbie said simply.

"What?" Jade was not expect that honest of an answer.

"Yes I'm talking to you because of what happened, yes I would normally be after Beck, and no I didn't renounce our friendship. I just need to separate myself from the drama that you and Tori continued relentlessly about who I belong to." Robbie explained.

"I don't belong to nobody, no matter how much they love me or I love them." Robbie finished as he pressed down on the piano keys hard almost to emphasize his point.

Jade didn't know what to say, she just spent the whole time crying and wallowing in self pity but she never took into account how this affected him. She remember how he flipped out on the Wood crew but never saw another reaction out of him. She really wasn't being a good best friend.

"I'm sorry."

It was Robbie's turn to be surprise, it was rare to hear Jade apologize even to him.

"I never really told you this but thank you. Thank you for putting up with me, for being there for me, for loving me like you do. I took that for granted and didn't want no one else to have that but me. If you want to continue to date Tori, go ahead. I won't make trouble as your best friend anymore." Jade confessed.

Robbie's heart lighten at the news.

"That means a lot Jade. I…"

"No wait, I'm not finished. I won't make trouble as your best friend anymore. I'm going to make trouble because I want to be your girlfriend. I love you Robbie. When I asked you that day about what I should do about Beck, I was secretly hoping you would say no because I belong to you. That's why I always say you belong to me because I belong to you Robbie."

Jade scooted closer to Robbie until she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I always belong to you Robbie." Jade brushed her lips gently across his soft lips, electricity tingled as their lips briefly met. Jade's arms snaked around Robbie's back and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her lips slowly kissing the same spot over and over gently.

"I'm not asking for an answer now, just wanted to tell you that Tori isn't the only one who wants to be with you." Jade spoke between kisses as Robbie moaned slightly from the soft pair of lips on his neck. Her hands made their way up his shirt, feeling his smooth skin on his back as her kisses made their way up his neck.

Robbie couldn't resist anymore as his hands found their way onto Jade's firm ass as he pulled her into his lap and met her lips with his in a feverous passion. Not a second went by as their tongues made their way into each other mouths, tasting each other as they dashed in and out with their lips pressed tightly. Jade began to grind into him as Robbie's hands move from her ass to her breasts and gently massaged them making her moan into his mouth.

Robbie had to break the kiss as they began to breathe hard in long gasps.

"Wait, we're in school. We can't do this here." Robbie's lust filled head began to clear a little as he remembered where they were.

Jade just smirked and lifted herself off Robbie's lap as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" Robbie asked as she pulled him behind her. He had a feeling he was going to regret the question.

"Your moped and then my house."

Oh yeah, he regretted the question.

* * *

"So what have you guys been doing all week?" Tori continued to grill her sister on the plane ride back to LA as everyone else was distracted as well instead on focusing on the project due on Monday.

Cat was too busy messing around with the special effects on her computer.

Andre was dealing with his insane paranoid grandmother and trying to protect his computer at the same time.

Beck was distracted with the puppy in his hand, playing with it as if it were a replacement for Jade.

"I told you Tori, we're just friends. He needed someone to confided in while you went nuts about his best friend. Not to be mean but I vote for Jade, she may be a mean bitch but she loves Robbie while you just like him. In fact I think they would make a better couple than friends. No offense Beck." Trina looked at Tori's laptop.

"None taken, in fact I agree."

"Me too!" The Cat shaped pie replied.

"Cat! Why would you say that?" Tori exclaimed.

"It's true. I think you been harder on him about Jade than Jade was about you. At first it was Jade but she lightened up, you though continued pretty much the same." Cat admitted in a rare moment of wise clarity.

"Sorry Tor. I kind of agree with Cat's point." Andre agreed.

"Andre! Has everyone turned against me?" Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No Tori but you have to admit since the whole Daniel thing, you have been more jealous than usual. Robbie forgave for kissing him but in the back of your mind you are afraid that he will do the same in revenge. Maybe this breakup/separation thing is for the best, time apart to see other people might be the right idea." Trina pointed out what Tori secretly thought.

Tori remained silent as she processed what her friends told her. As much as she hated to admit it, she had been really only focused on Robbie since she came to H.A. and no one else. When she found out Cat was dating her ex boyfriend, she freaked out in jealously and maybe that's what really broke her and Robbie up.

He would eventually forgive Jade because she was his best friend. She only had been dating him for a few months and half the time was spent arguing with Jade. There was no doubt they had a lot in common and got along great with some definite sexual attraction but until she could get over her problems with jealously and snooping ways, maybe it was for best they didn't get back together.

Tori sighed.

"Maybe you guys are right. I don't want to lose Robbie completely so maybe I should talk to him and just remain friends." Tori confessed.

"It might be for the best, it was for me and Jade. I hardly heard from her this weekend but when we did talk she was actually chipper and happy." Beck replied as he turned his attention to the eight year old girl at his door waiting for her puppy.

"I just think you should do what makes you happy.. grandma! Andre managed to get out before his grandmother punched out his computer.

"I just want for all of us to be friends again." Cat cried as her face spilt into a kaleidoscope.

"They're right Tori, Robbie is a great guy but maybe it's not time for you to be together. It's best for you guys just to be friends and start over." Trina rubbed his sister's back as Tori nodded in agreement.

"At least one good thing came from this. He made you into a decent person." Tori laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yeah I guess he did. I admit I'm glad this happened because we're good friends now where before I was a serious fan girl/stalker." Trina laughed.

Tori laugh gradually died down and she looked back at Trina.

"You're not in love with him now are you?"

"Tori I can honestly say we are not together like you think." Trina smiled.

* * *

"Oh God Robbie!" Jade exclaimed as she fell forward onto her bed, her body glistening with sweat and her creamy behind bright red from the pounding it received for almost an hour straight.

"That was amazing, still amazing."

Robbie's own sweat glistened body gently fell on top of Jade's, his lips kissing the back of her neck as he moved her hair aside.

"Seventh time was the best one yet." He breathed out.

Jade smiled as her eyes closed in pleasure of the weight of Robbie on her naked back.

"You said that times one through six too." Jade giggled.

She slightly opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"Maybe eight would be better?"

Robbie just smirked as Jade flipped him on his back and straddled him.

"You're insane." Robbie replied.

It was Jade's turn to smirk as she adjusted her lower self to be penetrated by Robbie once again.

"Yes."

Jade dropped herself onto him hard, making him moan and yell at the same time

"Yes I am."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Little Secret, Big Lie.**

* * *

"You WHAT?" Trina's jaw dropped at the confession that Robbie just unloaded on her. When she got off the plane at 11pm and saw that she had a text from Robbie for her to come over his house in the middle of the night, she thought of naughty things.

As it turns out, naughty things happened over the weekend.

"Trina, I wouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to yell at me." Robbie poked his ear.

"You WHAT?" Trina repeated.

"Trina."

"You WHAT?"

"Trina."

"With WHO?"

"Trina."

"In WHERE?"

"TRINA!"

Trina jumped at the sound of her name as she snapped out of her daze of what Robbie just told her. She shook her head and fell back on Robbie's bed and let out a long breath.

"So let me get this straight. You and Jade hooked up and not only that, you guys decided lose your virginities together and had a repeat performance of seven times over two days? Trina asked candidly.

Robbie just stared at the busty latina laying on his bed.

If only he could.

"That's one way of saying it." Robbie answered as he tried to remove the dirty thought from his head. Having sex for the first time and seven more times this weekend and suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about sex.

Damn Jade and her sexy body.

Trina propped herself up on her elbows and stared back at Robbie.

"You know, texting a girl in the middle of the night to come over when your parents are out of town can be misinterpret as something else." She smirked as she saw a blush appear on his face. Robbie then smirked back as he jumped on the bed and laid next to her.

"I must be a bad influence on you. The old Trina would never say such a thing."

Trina let out a soft laugh and let herself lay back on the bed.

"Maybe." Trina smiled before her face contorted into a worried look.

"You know this is going tear Tori's heart apart? She barely accepted the fact you guys are broken up just a few hours ago and now she going to see her ex boyfriend dating the 'reason' you guys broke up in the first place."

Robbie turned onto his side and looked into Trina's worried eyes.

"We broke up because both she and Jade couldn't get along and gave me an ultimatum. Things went all crazy with you and me becoming friends and suddenly I'm kinda dating Jade." Robbie blinked. " Yeah, it might just tear her heart out."

Robbie shifted on his back again.

"But it doesn't matter, Jade and I talked about this earlier tonight."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Hey Robbie." Jade whispered into the ear of her once best friend now boyfriend as she spooned him from behind underneath her black satin sheets.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Jade's pierced breasts pressing on his back.

"You know I love you right?" He could hear the nervousness in her voice. Robbie knew that word was always hard for her to think let alone say. Two divorced parents who never cared what she did can take a toll on a child's sense of affection.

Robbie spun around and wrapped his arms around her waist as she rewrapped her arms around his. He lightly kissed her forehead and nuzzled into her neck.

"Yeah, I do."

Silence lingered for a moment then Jade poked him into his stomach.

"You're just going to leave me hanging like that you ass." Jade playfully snarled at him.

Robbie laughed and pulled her closer.

"I.._kiss.._love.._kiss.._you." Robbie kissed her lips gently as he confessed his love as well.

"That's better." Jade smiled and snuggled into his chest and breathed in deep. She knew this is what she always wanted since the day she met him. At first he appeared to her as an average looking guy. Then he got cuter as time passed. When she met Beck, she thought he was handsome and he stayed that way as time passed by, simply handsome.

But with Robbie as time passed by, she thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever met.

It was then she realized it was love. When you love someone deeply, that person become the most beautiful person in your eyes.

You don't fall in love, love grows.

Robbie was more along the line of the same thoughts.

Compared to his feelings for Jade, his feelings for Tori were more of a mutual attraction physically. With Jade he felt attracted to the little things about her since day one. Her dark outlook on life, her obsession with all things sharp and dangerous, her imperfections and flaws and through all that.

He thought she was the most perfect person he ever met.

But now there were new problems soon to arise.

"You know our friends are not going to take this very well. Especially with the timing." Robbie stated.

Jade stayed quiet for a minute.

"I know. You just broke up with Tori, Beck broke up with me and all of sudden we're together? Hell most of the school is going to be in hot gossip about this." Jade replied with reluctance.

This time they both stayed silent until both of their eyes met each other in understanding.

"We need to keep this quiet for the time being." Robbie started.

"Until things cool down and go back to normal." Jade finished.

* * *

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"Then I got dressed and left before her mom came back home." Robbie finished his story and turned his head toward Trina.

"What do you think?"

Trina nodded slightly.

"Yeah that might be for the best, give Tori time to get use to being friends with you again and give the group some stability. But I got to ask, why tell me?" Trina asked curiously.

Robbie smiled.

"You don't know?"

Trina shook her head.

"Not a clue."

Robbie laughed as he rolled onto his side and lightly patted her cheek.

"Well I got to tell someone."

Robbie smiled again.

"Why not my new best friend?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Ryder**

* * *

"What .._kiss.. _do you _..kiss.. _think of my _..kiss.. _hair?" Jade muttered out in between making out with her new boyfriend.

"I _..kiss.. _love _..kiss.. _it." Robbie managed to get out before Jade's tongue invaded his mouth.

Jade smiled as she continued to secretly make out with Robbie in the Janitor's closet. This kind of thing had become a regular occurrence over the last two weeks. Sneaking around behind their friends' back, stealing five or ten minutes of make out time during school when they couldn't handle not touching each other.

If anything, Jade thought it made their new relationship more exciting and fun.

Robbie however had other thoughts.

"Don't you think enough time has passed that we can tell everyone now?" Robbie breathed out after pulling away from Jade's lips for the first time in five minutes.

Jade's eyes averted to the side as she kept her arms around Robbie's waist and shook her head in disagreement. Her new black hair bouncing with every shake.

"No, it's not time yet. Tori has barely started to say more than one sentence to us now and things are starting to cool down but it still needs time." Jade looked back up into her lover's eyes.

"I'm not ready yet."

Robbie sighed in annoyance and pulled away from Jade and turned toward the wall, his back facing her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"When will you be ready? A month? Two? I'm starting to get tired of all this sneaking around. I want to be able to kiss you when I want to during school. I want everyone to know that this is mine." Robbie turned back and squeezed Jade's ass.

Jade squealed in excitement as she felt Robbie's hand squeeze her behind and lift her closer to him. Any normal girl would have been offended at the comment and gesture, calling it sexist and such.

Jade wasn't normal.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed it in a apologetic sort of way.

"Please Rob, just a little more time. I know Beck seems cool and all that but I can tell he is still getting used to the fact that we are not together no more. Even though he was the one who started the break up, he is hurting a bit too you know? Don't get me started on Tori, you know more I do how she's been." Jade nuzzled into his neck.

Robbie sighed once again and rubbed Jade's back in acceptance. He knew she was right, they couldn't be selfish about this, not anymore considering. Even though most people could probably have seen this coming it will still be hard on the group. The only way he's lasted this long was because of Trina and the helpful talks they have with each other.

Speaking of the latina, Jade still didn't know that he told her about all this or the fact she has been helping covering them when someone questions the disappearance of both of them at the same time. Robbie wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell her without Jade freaking out on her.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that it was time to go to the next class much to Jade's chagrin.

"Okay we wait some more. I got to get to Vocals on time or the teacher will rip me a new one again." Robbie replied and bent down to grab his backpack. He leaned in to give Jade one more kiss as she did as well along with grabbing his behind this time.

"I'll see you and this sweet thing later." Jade joked. "Say hi to Tori for me and try to coax her out of her shell little okay?"

Robbie nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first then wait a minute and you leave." Robbie smiled.

"I love you."

Jade felt she'll never get tired of hearing that.

"Love you too."

Or saying it either.

* * *

"La, La, La, La, La… La… La." The class finished the vocal warm ups as the teacher brought out some papers and got the attention of the class.

"Okay class now for your semester exam, you will have to prepare a performance for the Full Moon Jam. It can be either a solo or duet but no more than that." He explained.

"What about us?" The semi known quartet sung out.

"No!"

"Aww." They harmonized.

A hand was raised.

"Yes Ryder?"

"So we don't have to sing alone?"

"No, like I said you can choose a partner and do a duet instead." The teacher repeated.

"How.."

"No quartets!"

The bell rang as the everyone got up and started to hover toward Tori and Robbie who were known to be two of the best singers/performers in the class in hopes to get a good grade.

"Whoa hold up a minute." Robbie laughed nervously as several girls tried to persuade him to sing with them along with some guys as well.

"Guys chill, I'm not the front seat of your mom's van!" Tori backed up from her own crowd as her eyes met with Robbie's in light of their current dilemma. Either keep shooting down offers all week or do something that they knew might be awkward a bit.

"Actually Robbie is going to be my partner." Tori decided and smiled toward the class as she linked her arm around his arm much to everyone's disagreements.

The class disperse in disappointment as everyone left the new duet in the room.

Everyone but one.

Ryder waited behind the door and peaked in on the ex couple sneakily.

"Do you really want to? I mean I understand if you don't." Tori tried to explain her actions but Robbie chuckled.

"Nah its fine. Tori, we're still friends and I still care about you. You never have to worry about us no matter if we're in a relationship or not okay?" Robbie smiled.

Relief fell over Tori as she intertwine her fingers through Robbie's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You don't know how much that means to me to hear that. After the whole Jade or me thing, I really never got where we stood as of late. As long as we can still be a part of each lives, I guess we'll see how things go." Tori spoke her thoughts that crowded her mind as of late.

Robbie laughed nervously for the second time that day.

"Of course. I'm always going to be here for you." He patted her head.

'Oh boy. She still thinks there might be something in the future.' He thought to himself as he reassured Tori. Jade was right about waiting some more to tell everyone about them. With time, He can hope Tori will see that they are just meant to be friends again and nothing more. As long as no problems occur until that time, everything should be fine.

However things don't always go as planned.

"Hmm. Problems that might work to my advantage." Ryder whispered to himself as he overheard the conversation between the former lovers. He needed a good grade and always got it through use of his one true talent of charming girls.

He just needed to split the two apart and use his charm on the vulnerable Tori who seemed to still want Robbie but he had a idea on how to change that using the 'other lady' in Robbie's life. After all no girl can resist his charms.

What Ryder Daniels wants he gets.

* * *

"Oh man, how the hell do you get yourself in these situations? You finally got the girl of your dreams after being best friends for years and now you are going to sing in a duet with your ex who thinks there's a shot of being together again in front a huge crowd during the Full Moon Jam." Trina laughed as she rolled around on Robbie's bed.

"Did I miss anything." Her laughter slowed down after a few moments as Robbie just stared at the busty girl on his bed laughing her ass off as he watched from his desk chair in annoyance.

"No that's the gist of it all. Are you done or you want to laugh at my situation a bit more?" Robbie spoke sarcastically.

"No, no I'm good. It's just funny is all." Trina sat up and wiped the tears in her eye.

"But most importantly, how did Jade react to this?"

Robbie shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Not bad at all actually. In fact she was glad that Tori and I were getting along again."

Trina gave Robbie a look.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"You didn't tell her what Tori said about hoping there will be a chance in the future and how you didn't say anything to disprove that theory." Trina asked.

Robbie shifted nervously.

"Uhh, not exactly."

Trina stood up and walked slowly toward the nervous guy.

"And exactly why not?"

Robbie ran his hands through his hair.

"I rather not prod the bear right now okay? A little time and Tori will forget about me and realize I was a horrible boyfriend and move on. Then Jade and I will reveal that we're together and life in general will be peachy." Robbie explained his reasoning.

Trina just smiled and leaned down with her hands on the both armrests of his chair and brought her face so close to Robbie's that their noses were touching.

"What about the little thing that happened between us then?"

Robbie gulped.

"What do you mean?"

Trina slightly moved her head as their noses rubbed together.

"About our little kiss."

"Oh. You remember that?" Robbie laughed nervously for a third time that day.

"Yeah…. I do. But I remember our little deal, once the smoke clears of everything about Jade and Tori and your crazy situation. You promise we will talk about it, you do remember that right?" Trina questioned.

Robbie closed his eyes and reopened with a serious look.

"Of course Trina, I always keep my promises. Especially to my best friend."

Trina smiled as she brought her lips up gently across his lips and kissed his nose.

"Right."

"Your best friend."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - No drama, no problems**

* * *

'Target aquired.' Ryder thought as he made his way to Tori's locker with a well thought out plan that was sure to get Tori by his side for the Full Moon Jam and that A+ he needed.

Ryder adjusted the strap to his backpack on his shoulder and put on his best smile.

"Hey Tori."

Tori turned around from her locker to see a smiling Ryder next to her. She was a bit surprise to see the handsome senior talking to her.

"Hi..Ryder right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. So..I wanted to ask you something." Ryder said in his best shy voice.

Tori held her hand up.

Listen, like I said earlier I'm going to sing with Robbie for the Full Moon Jam and.." Tori was interrupted by a cute chuckle from Ryder.

"No, no that wasn't what I was going to ask."

Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? It wasn't? I'm so sorry, what was the question then?" Tori asked embarrassed.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go out on a date..with me of course." Ryder let out a nervous chuckle. Man was he good or what?

"Oh wow really?" Tori was shocked. Besides Robbie, she never even considered other guys here at H.A. Seeing how they got together pretty soon after she started to attend here. But why was he asking her out now?

"We have been in the same class all semester and far as I remember, we hardly even spoken to each other. Why ask me now?"

"Well it was obvious that you and Robbie had a thing going on and before I had a chance to act, you two were together. Since you two aren't together anymore and I thought I waited long enough but I'm sorry is it still too soon for you?" Ryder asked just as he planned when he saw the look he expected when he brought up Robbie.

Tori's eyes averted to the ground at the reminder that her and Robbie weren't together anymore. Tori started to wonder if her relationship with Robbie stopped a lot of guys from asking her out. Not that she would ever consider them when she was still with Robbie but now...she was free but could she go on a date?

"If it's too hard for you it's fine. Had to try right?" Ryder turned to walk away but then was stopped by a petite hand on his arm.

Just as planned.

"You know what I... wow your muscles are hard... I mean I would love to go out with you. Tonight maybe? My place?" Tori asked.

She wasn't about to let this thing about Robbie from living her life. Besides, one date wouldn't hurt right?

"Great. Seven okay?"

Tori nodded.

"Seven it is then."

Ryder gave her a charming smile. He's had so much practice with this kind of thing that it was crazy how good he was at it. Now he just had to lay out a couple of more steps and then the final nail will be hammered.

It didn't matter to him if it was in Tori's heart.

* * *

"Guess what?" Tori said in a sing song voice as she quickly jogged up to Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Jade.

"What?" Cat asked before her phone rang.

"Hello Northstar. How can I help you." Cat walked off to offer false hope to another crash victim.

"Oh my god Cat." Jade murmered to herself as Robbie rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"She's going to get someone killed waiting for an ambulance." Andre stated in worry.

Tori shook her head.

"Anyways guess who got a date with Ryder Daniels?"

"Uh... you?" Beck guessed.

"Yep. Me." Tori couldn't help but smile as her eyes for a split second met with Robbie.

It was strange but quick glance.

One that didn't get by Jade.

"Really? Ryder Daniels? I don't know, hot guys always got something to hide." Jade retorted as she sipped her coffee.

Tori smirked.

"Really? So Robbie has things to hide."

Jade smirked back.

"Oh yeah. BIG things." Jade leaned in closer to Tori who was doing the same.

Andre and Beck just stood there and whistled leaving Robbie between the two girls.

"Well I guess unlike him, Ryder doesn't so my date tonight should be perfect." Tori brushed Jade off and turned to Robbie.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean it that way. Are we still on tomorrow to practice?"

Robbie nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Have fun on your date. Just be careful."

"Oh jealous are we?" Tori taunted.

Robbie swore he heard Jade growl.

"No, no just concerned. Strange guy you barely know in your house and all."

Tori smiled and gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek.

"Wouldn't have been the first time." Tori said as she walked off. Andre and Beck took this cue to sneak off and find Cat before she killed someone.

Jade spun around and pulled Robbie into an empty classroom.

"What was that?"

Robbie looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Vega, I know I asked you to fix things with her so things can go back to normal. But I didn't mean for you two to be chummy and all that." Jade pouted as she looked away from Robbie's face.

Robbie shook his head and smiled.

"Aww, is my wittle Jadelyn upset?"

Jade's eyes widen.

"You said you would never call me that outside the bedroom!"

"And you said you wouldn't act jealous anymore."

Jade sighed and gave Robbie the best puppy face she could muster.

"I'm sorry baby." She seductively bit her lower lip and leaned back on a desk on her hands.

"Does daddy want to punish me?"

Robbie leaned in close and lightly kissed Jade on the lips.

"When we get home okay? Too risky here."

Jade nodded playfully.

"Yes daddy."

"Stop that."

"Yes daddy."

"Jade."

"Yes daddy?"

Robbie sighed.

"Okay, janitor's closet."

Jade smirked.

"Yes daddy."

* * *

"Uuhhh..uuuhh...ooohh...aahhh oh yeah." Trina kept stretching out her new jeans as Tori watched from the counter in disgust as she tried to make spicy tuna balls.

"You know we eat there right? Sheesh, you gotten a little too free with the body you know?" Tori said as she threw down another ball shape of fish on the plate.

"All thanks to Robbie. I ain't afraid to show off now and just what the hell are you making?" Trina asked from a bended over position.

"Spicy tuna balls. For my date with Ryder. Ryder Daniels." Tori replied proudly.

Trina shot straight up.

"Wait, Ryder Daniels the senior?

Tori nodded.

"Yep."

Trina shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, be careful. He dates a lot of girls you know?" Trina pointed out. "He's not like Robbie you know?"

Tori threw down her hands on the counter and stared her older sister in the eyes.

"Exactly. He's not like Robbie. He has no baggage or a insane best friend whose obsessed with him. Just a hot, normal guy who actually wants to date me. No drama, no problems." Tori stated as she went back to her sushi.

"As much as I wish things worked out with Robbie, I see now I got to move on and it was all thanks to Ryder opening my eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"That there are guys out there who are more than happy to date me." Tori finished explaining to her sister about her epiphany on relationships.

"Plus Robbie seemed to be okay with it earlier today."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did." Tori almost sounded disappointed.

"Okay, just be careful." Trina warned her as she walked upstairs.

"Of course." Tori replied as she was left alone to finish the dinner.

What could go wrong?

* * *

"What could go wrong? I said. Of course, I said. Idiot!" Tori mumbled to herself as she wandered around the halls looking for Ryder. Things didn't exactly go well during their date. She got a little paranoid because of Trina's warning that when Ryder went to the bathroom, she couldn't help but look on his phone for anything suspicious. Unfortunately he came back in the middle of her snooping and caught her red handed.

Man did boys pee fast or what?

That wasn't even the worst thing that Tori felt last night. It was the fact that Ryder claimed that Robbie had made her untrusting of other guys and until she understood that, she was never going to be okay. So he left and she was broken. So now she was looking for him to apologize and see if he was willing to give her another chance.

Just needed to find him.

Little did she know was that Ryder was around the corner the entire time watching Tori looking for him in distress.

Things couldn't have gone better if he tried.

He purposely left his phone out when he went to the bathroom knowing she wouldn't be able to help herself for a quick peek. Then all he had to do was to 'catch' her in the act and blame her distrust and issues on Robbie.

Now she was looking for him and it couldn't be better.

Showtime.

He headed down the hall and 'accidently' ran into Tori.

"Ryder! There you are. Listen I am so sorry about yesterday, I tried texting you. Did you get them?" Tori asked

"Yeah, do you wanted to check?" Ryder held up his phone sarcastically.

Tori laughed nervously.

"Funny. Yeah listen I'm sorry, you were right. I'm still kind of raw about my ex and I was a bit paranoid since you asked my all of a sudden. Please forgive me, I promise no more spicy tuna balls. Anything you wanted I can make. Just let's try again could we?" Tori pleaded.

Ryder made himself look like he was thinking about it before he answered back.

"Actually, I sort of liked the tuna balls." Ryder chuckled and gave Tori a charming grin.

"Great, how about tomorrow night?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I need to pick out a song for the Full Moon Jam and then I need to rehearse it and I just won't have the time. I just get so scared you know? I'm not like you or Robbie who seem to be naturally gifted to perform on stage." Ryder laughed softly.

"It's almost not fair." Ryder joked.

Tori's mind ran a thousand miles a minute. Here was a guy who seemed to like her a lot and even willing to give her another chance after losing his trust. He trusted her now to tell her he was scared and she did want to spend some time with him. Maybe it was unfair that her and Robbie are singing together. Maybe she should being singing with a guy she might have a future with instead a guy she had a past with before.

"Hey, how about we sing together then?' Tori suggested.

'Bingo.' Ryder smiled.

"Really? That would be amazing but what about Robbie?"

Tori shook her head.

"Oh he'll be fine, we haven't even rehearsed yet so it's okay. It's like you said we're both good on the stage so I can afford to help you. So let's get together tonight to pick a song okay?" Tori smiled.

Ryder nodded.

"Okay then. I'l call you." Ryder headed off to class with a big grin on his face

"Okay." Tori giggled and walked away in high hopes that things were picking up for her. She just needed to find Robbie and let him know there were a change in plans.

He would understand. They were friends again after all, they can tell each anything.

She made her way around the corner to see if he was in the music room since he loved to spend time in there but then she heard some noise coming from the room that didn't sound like music. It actually sound like a moan and for some reason the blind that was usually rolled up was rolled down covering the window in the door. She was about to open the door when she noticed the blind was slanted slightly at a angle so she decided to peek in first and what she saw hurt and shocked her beyond belief.

Jade was sitting on top of Robbie's lap as they were making out in the middle of the empty room. Her hands were rubbing all over his face and hair as his hands ran up and down her back. Tori felt crushed and betrayed even though they weren't dating anymore, but because he hid this from her. How long had this been going on? During their relationship? After? She didn't know what to think so she ran off before they notice someone peering in on them.

She shouldn't be mad about this.

He wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

But yet it still hurt.

She needed to get her mind off of this. whatever doubts she had about Ryder left as soon as she saw Robbie and Jade together.

'Ryder is a nice, normal guy who likes me and nothing else. No drama, no problems. It's perfect.' Tori thought as she rubbed her watery eyes and made her way to her next class.

No drama, no problems.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - He's the one.**

* * *

For someone who had her heart crushed a few hours ago, Tori was high on cloud nine.

Not only did Ryder and her found a song that suited their new duet status, Ryder liked her enough to want to kiss her.

So she kissed him.

She bit his lip but they kissed.

Now she was at home on her bed all happy about her new thing with Ryder and the Full Moon Jam.

There was just one thing that was bothering her. Robbie texted her a few times about why she had stood him up when they were supposed to be picking out a song. To be honest she was still upset about seeing Robbie kissing Jade and even though they weren't together anymore, she still felt betrayed.

She knew she should have at least sent him a text back saying that she was switching partners. Her anger ate at her but the guilt ate at her as well. She knew that Jade was always had the most unhealthy attachment to Robbie and Robbie had a devotion to Jade like a werewolf imprinting someone like in the book Twilight. Now that both of them were single, she should have seen it coming.

Still didn't mean it didn't hurt.

She sighed and finally decided to call Robbie up. After about a few seconds she heard his familiar voice answer.

"It's about time, where have you been?"

"I decided to sing with Ryder instead so I was picking a song out with him today." She answered.

"Really? Why?" Robbie asked in confusion.

Tori bit her lip. Should she reveal the truth that she caught them kissing or lie?

"I saw you and Jade earlier." The truth it was.

"Oh." Robbie remained quiet for a moment.

"Yeah...I didn't want to bother you guys and your secret makeout fest so I decided to go with a partner who doesn't lie to me and actually needs me unlike you." Tori's voice was laced with sass.

"We were just waiting for the right time to tell everyone."

"Really? So when was the right time? When I kept on begging for you to give me another chance? No dice, listen I'm singing with Ryder now so here's your heads up."

She could literally feel the silence lingering on the line.

"For what's it worth, I was just trying to look out for you." Robbie replied.

"Well, you don't need to, not anymore. Goodnight." Tori hung up without letting Robbie respond and laid back down on her bed.

Somehow she didn't feel satisfied as much as she thought she would.

"You're really stupid you know that?" Tori suddenly sat up to see Trina leaning in the doorway of her bedroom.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what you told him. I thought you finally accepted what happens after the whole talk on the plane." Trina stated as Tori got upset and stood up.

"Well that was before I knew he and Jade were secretly making out behind everyone's back. Behind my back!"

Trina shrugged.

"Sounds like to me he was just trying to spare your feelings. You didn't exactly make it easy for him miss 'I won't take no for an answer.' Am I wrong?"

Once again Tori nodded reluctantly.

"So he wanted to wait to see where things went with you and most likely his hidden feelings for Jade."

"But I was in love with him."

Trina shook her head.

"More like you were in love with being in love." Trina left her alone in the bedroom with that thought weighing heavy on Tori's mind.

Tori stood there in shock on how Trina basically cut her down to size. She shook her head as she sat back down on her bed and leaned back on her pillow.

At least she still had a good thing with Ryder.

He wouldn't hurt her

* * *

"What do you mean he's just using me for a grade?" Tori yelled out to her friends who stopped by after school the next day and dropped a bombshell on her.

"It's true. Andre and I were at lunch and we were talking about how you were singing with Ryder now instead of Robbie." Cat stated.

"Wait, you and Andre were gossiping behind my back." Tori interrupted.

"Yeah." Cat smiled and swayed back and forth before continuing. "When this girl came up to us and ask what we just said was true."

"We said yes and then that's when she told us how Ryder used her in dance class for a good grade. He asked her out to butter her up and then dumped her right after."

Tori shook her head in denial.

"She was just probably a bitter ex." Tori started to say when Beck shook his head in disagreement.

"We asked around about the girls he has dated and we found out it was true. Every girl he had dated helped him with some kind of project and soon after he dumped them." He retorted.

"You must feel pretty stupid." Jade couldn't help but throw that out as everyone stared back at her with a look. It was a surprise to everyone she came along to tell Tori the bad news but to say that was a little mean.

"Jade, stairs now." Robbie spoke out from the corner of the room he was standing in quietly this whole time. Even more than Jade, everyone was surprised with Robbie coming over as well seeing on how tense things were all day between the two after the secret was revealed about him and Jade.

Without question and with a pout Jade made her way to the Vega's stairs and sat down quietly.

Tori, who was still in shock looked at Robbie who was silent the entire time.

"I guess you're happy now huh? You were right and I was wrong and stupid, so just say it." Tori spouted out.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Everyone said at the same time, even Jade from the stairs.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you but I'm more sorry about what I did to you. I should have respected you enough to tell you about Jade and I. I'm sorry things happened the way they did so please forgive me." Robbie spoke from his heart.

"Forgive us." Jade added as she got up from the stairs and made her way to Tori.

"He wanted to tell you and everyone else earlier but I held him back because I was scared. I may act mean but I didn't want your feelings hurt so I'm sorry." Jade speaking the words no one but Robbie has ever heard.

"Jade, I.."

"No Tori, I'm sorry. To you and everyone here, I'm sorry about how our relationship has affected our group. I know it hasn't been easy but I hope now we all can move ahead. I'm going to try to be better to all of you, you guys and especially you Tori deserve that." Jade made her way back to Robbie and hugged him from his side.

"I love him and he's the one. I know that now" Jade smiled as Tori nodded.

"Yeah I know. Thank you Jade and I'm sorry too." She looked back at Robbie. " You too."

Robbie nodded and smiled.

"But I still got a problem. The Full Moon Jam is tomorrow night and I am not gonna sing with Ryder for sure now." Tori started to freak out.

"Well even though I already picked out a song for myself, I guess we can team up again." Robbie stated.

Tori shook her head.

"No thanks, people would just assume I dumped Ryder for you and also cause serious drama. I need to show up Ryder...yeah with a new song you and Andre will write for me tonight!" Tori begged as she grabbed both Andre and Robbie by the hands and dragged them to the piano.

"But my great grandfather's birthday..." Andre whined.

"Come on man, she needs you." Beck patted him on the back.

"I still need to practice my song some more." Robbie replied.

"Come on babe, you got it down. Help her now or no 'fun' time later." Jade whispered in his ear.

"Okay let's do it!" Robbie clapped his hands and sat at the piano ready to play.

"Yay!" Cat cheered as everyone got ready to help Tori get ready for tomorrow night.

Tori mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Robbie as he nodded and started to write some lyrics down.

He was going to help alright.

* * *

"Now everyone welcome the second to the last performance of the Full Moon Jam. You know him, you love him, Robbie Shapiro!" The teacher annouced as everyone in the crowd cheered for Robbie coming out to the stage. He was wearing a a white vee neck shirt with a black blazer and torn up blue jeans, a typical Robbie Shapiro look with his new short haircut.

"Hi everyone, this song I'm about to sing was the first one I ever song to a certain special someone. I hope you guys enjoy it because it means alot to me." Robbie set his guitar and started to sing.

_**Oasis - Wonderwall**_

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after an_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

The crowd erupted as Robbie finished his song, Jade and Trina being the loudest. Tori cheered for Robbie from the side as she got ready for her performance which was last. She just overheard Ryder telling some guy that he could have her after the song. It took all of her strength not to deck him right then and there but she knew he was about to get his soon.

"Now singing a duet, Ryder Daniels and Tori Vega!"

"Hi everybody!" Tori smiled to the crowd and waved to Robbie who was standing off to the side as he nodded and smiled back.

"Hi..." Ryder stopped and wondered why his microphone wasn't working.

"This song is for everyone who knows my friend Ryder, especially you girls out there!" Tori smirked as Ryder's face contorted into a look of worry.

"My microphone isn't working." Ryder said dumbly.

"Hit it Andre!"

Suddenly the music came on as the curtain raised revealing Andre and his band.

"Andre?" Ryder was confused on what was going on. What happened to his perfect plan? Everything was perfect and now it was all going down the crapper.

"Listen to it, I know you'll hate it." Tori told Ryder as she started to perform.

**Begging on your knees - Victoria Justice (duh)**

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Ryder tried to leave but found himself blocked by Beck who turned him around back toward Tori who was killing it on stage_._

_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under_

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_(you had it all)_

Again he tried to leave the opposite way but it was met by the dark wall known as Robbie and Ryder did not even want to get close to him as he backed off and ran into Tori again.

_(And one day)_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Tori posed as everyone once again cheered as Ryder jumped off the stage in embarassment and ran off. Everyone crowded Tori on stage congratulating her and finally she felt like things were getting better for her. She smiled at Robbie as he gave her a quick hug before Cat jumped in with Andre and pulled her into a big hug.

Jade gave Tori a nod and smirk as Jade could only smirk as Tori nodded back as Beck and Trina joined in on the hug. Jade smiled as relief came over her that things were going back to normal for her, Robbie and everyone else here now. Speaking of which Jade turned back to where Robbie was and planned on giving him the biggest kiss he deserved for being amazing as he was. But she didn't find him in the spot were he stood a moment ago. She looked around the crowd but didn't see him anywhere.

"Robbie?" She asked herself.

In the parking lot, Ryder was making his way to his car in anger.

How dare they make fun of him?

He was Ryder Daniels! The hottest guy in school and the most talented! Now everyone knew his game and everyone hated him and it was all her fault.

Tori Vega.

If he was going down in the school's social scene and academically, he was gonna taking her down with him.

"I'll get that girl." He mumbled angrily as he tried to open his car door.

"Is that right?" Ryder froze in fear at the voice. He slowly turned around to see a dark, shadow of a guy behind him. He swore he saw a smirk on his face.

Robbie Shapiro's face.

"Hello Ryder."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Beautiful man**

* * *

_**I love it when you touch me there, I love it when you touch me here...**_

Robbie pulled his pear phone out of his pocket and saw Jade's face appear on its screen as the ringtone continued to play.

_Beep._

"Hey sweetie."

"Where are you? I turn around for a minute and suddenly you've disappeared! Where did you go?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

Robbie looked down for a moment where he sat and then back up at the sky before responding.

"Oh I just had something to do real quick no big deal. Don't worry about it sweetie." Robbie answered.

He could have sworn he heard Jade blush if it was possible.

"I could get used to that word 'sweetie'. Well come back, we are all going out for pizza to celebrate and maybe later we can have our own special celebration" Jade teased. She heard Robbie stammer a little before he answered her back.

"O..o..oh really? I will be there. Just give me a minute. I love you."

Yep, he knew Jade was blushing because this time she stammered.

"I.I.I love you too dummy." She hung up and looked at her phone. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a great guy but she was glad to have him regardless.

Such a great guy.

Robbie ended the call from his end and sighed. He knew Jade saw him as this amazing person but he knew she just refused to see his dark side. A few times it had come out in times of stress and anger but she loved him no matter what he had deep down inside him.

Robbie put his phone back in his pocket and looked down at Ryder who he currently sitting on.

"Now back to what we were talking about. What are you going to do to Tori now?" Robbie asked Ryder as he picked his head up by the back of his hair. Blood dripped down from his mouth as he mumbled his answer.

Robbie slammed his face back down on the pavement and picked his face back up.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"N..no..nothing. I'm going..to do..nothing. Please i'm sorry." Ryder answered as more blood poured from his nose.

Robbie nodded.

"Good answer." Robbie let go of Ryder's hair as his face fell back down on the pavement.

He stood up from sitting on Ryder's back and stretched his arms up before kicking Ryder one more time in his ribs.

"Now if you know what's good for you, this never happened are we clear?"

Ryder did something resembling a nod as he struggled to get up and into his car. The door was already opened after Robbie slammed his head a few times with it.

"Good, I would waited a bit before driving. Don't want an accident to happen and get yourself hurt now." Robbie smirked as he pushed Ryder back in his seat.

Robbie wiped the blood off his hands with Ryder's jacket and patted him on his head before leaving.

"Have a nice night."

* * *

"Last night was fun was it?" Robbie heard the familiar voice of Jade West as he closed his locker and saw Jade leaning on her locker smiling at him.

Robbie smirked.

"Oh yeah, the pizza was awesome." He joked as Jade punched his shoulder.

"Fine. Next time you want someone to go down on you, call the pizza man." Jade teased as she turned around and leaned back into his arms that wrapped around her.

Robbie breathed in deep as he smelled her lavender shampoo she always uses.

"I am happy we can do this in public now." He whispered into her ear. Jade smiled as she looked over her shoulder and gave him a chaste kiss.

"So am I. It took us a while didn't it?"

Robbie snorted.

"A long while."

Jade giggled.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way. These last two years made us who we are today. I love you just the way you are." Jade turned around and hugged him as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"You are the most beautiful person I know."

Robbie never heard anything more sweet said about him.

"So are you. When I first saw you, I never stopped seeing you even when we weren't together."

Jade felt like crying at those words but she still had a rep to keep.

"Silly boy." Jade looked up and gave him a long kiss.

"I'll see you in Sikowitz's class okay?"

Robbie nodded.

"Love you."

Jade blushed much to Robbie's enjoyment.

"Iloveyoutoo." Jade whispered quickly.

Robbie smirked.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I love you too okay?" Jade said it a little too loud as other students giggled as they walked down the hall.

"Damn it Rob." Jade punched him again as he laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. Now get to class." Robbie gave her one more kiss before she left him with a teasing sway of her hips as she walked away.

Robbie could only stare at that wonderful backside before he shook his head.

"Girl is gonna be the death of me." Robbie turned around to head off to his class but ran into someone.

"Why hello there Mr. Shapiro." Tori smiled at him.

"Hey Tori. You seem happy today."

Tori nodded.

"Well for some odd reason Ryder came up to me this morning and apologized to me. He was pretty beaten up but when I asked what happened, he just said he ran into a wall. Strange isn't it?" Tori looked at him with knowing eyes.

Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

"Accident prone I guess. At least he apologized to you, that was the least he could do."

Tori just smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I had an angel watching over me. He is always looking out for me." Tori whispered.

Robbie shrugged again before turning around to leave.

"Trust me, he's no angel." He spoke softly before walking away to class.

Tori just watched him walked away with a sad look in her eyes.

"You will always be an angel to me." She said to no one as she was left alone in the hallway.

"My angel."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - I'm sorry**

* * *

It was about 7:30pm as Robbie pulled up in the front of Jade's house on his moped and parked, waiting for Jade to come out.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go up to her door and knock like a proper gentleman. It was the simple fact in all the time he and Jade had been together since the first day, she never wanted him to meet or speak to her father period. As a best friend or a boyfriend, Jade wanted to protect him from her father for some reason. It was the opposite with Robbie's parents since Jade and his father have a love/hate relationship and his mother adores Jade.

Robbie chose to respect Jade's wishes and never pushed the issue.

"Robert can you please come in?" Robbie's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice coming from Jade's doorway. He looked up to see Jade's father standing in the doorway with his arm stretched in as if welcoming him in.

Robbie could only nod in dumb wonder as he got off his moped and made his way up the walkway.

Now Robbie has been best friends with Jade a long time, not much could scare him but the stone face of Mr. West had always freaked him out. The last time he saw that face was when he came to Jade's play where he and Jade actually had a father/daughter moment where he liked her play. As per Jade's request, Robbie had stood in the corner and not speak to him.

Where the hell was Jade now to protect him?

Mr. West stood aside as Robbie walked inside and into the living room. It seemed to be on him and Mr. West at the moment and he couldn't help but ask.

"Where's Jade?" He asked politely.

"She's upstairs waiting for me to call her down. I asked her to let me speak to you for a few minutes." Mr. West replied as he took a seat on the couch and waved for Robbie to take a seat on the opposite couch.

"No offense sir but that doesn't really sound like Jade to agree." Robbie couldn't help but blurt that out.

Oh yeah, he was screwed.

But then Mr. West chuckled of all things.

"Yes, that does sounds like Jade to say no. She did fight me at first but I told her if she didn't that I wouldn't pay for the rest of her tuition at Hollywood Arts."

Robbie's eyes steeled for a moment.

"That place is Jade's dream. It wasn't fair to use that against her." He braced for recoil for what he said but Mr. West only nodded.

"True but it was also unfair to hide the fact that you and Jade are no longer best friends." His eyes never left Robbie's.

"Can't hide something from someone if you never speak to them." Robbie retorted.

"Yes but you should have when you two decided to start dating."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with Beck." Robbie pointed out.

"Beck and I have spoken on several occasions. You and I haven't." He replied as he leaned back into the couch.

Robbie shrugged.

"You know as well as I do, what Jade wants, Jade usually gets."

Mr. West nodded.

"Trust me, I know that. I would be the first to admit that I normally let Jade do what she wants. I never wanted to fight with her so I tended to stay out of her things but this requires my attention. As you mentioned with Beck, I never had a problem with because I could see Jade wasn't in love with him. With you however, she seemed to smile more, get along with me and my new wife better, and your name was always mentioned more than Beck's this entire time." Mr. West explained.

"But when I saw her happy, I mean really happy the first time since me and her mother divorced last year. I knew that something between you must have happened. Only you seem to have the ability to make Jade happy, something I've never learned to do." Robbie listened intently.

"So the reason I wanted to talk to you was to tell you I approve of you two, even if Jade feels she doesn't need it." Both of them laughed softly at this.

"Trust me, no matter what she has said to you Mr. West. Everything she had done for herself was her way of trying to get your acceptance of her. She does need it, she needs you." Robbie confessed one fo Jade's deepest secrets.

"Then just do me one favor. Please make her happy."

Robbie nodded his head.

"The only thing I want is to make her happy. I promise I always will. I love her and she loves me"

Mr. West smiled for the first time since Robbie came in the house.

"I know she does."

As the both of them got up and shook hands for the first time, Robbie turned to the stairs and spoke out.

"So are you ready or are you gonna listen in some more?" Robbie smirked as he heard a gasp and then watched Jade making her way down with a blush on her face.

"How long did you know she was listening?" Mr. West asked.

"When isn't Jade listening?" Robbie smiled as Jade came up and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up stupid." Jade smirked as she pulled him into a hug. Her eyes made their way to her father as he watched them. She pulled back from Robbie and walked to her father and stood in front of him.

"Dad."

"Jade."

Out of nowhere, she hugged her dad as he hugged her back for a few moments before pulling away and nodded to each other.

"Thank you."

"Sure Jade."

Robbie smirked and shook his head.

Like father, like daughter.

* * *

Robbie raced his way through the streets on his moped as Jade hung on tight with her arms around his waist. She was smiling and teasing him with kisses to the back of his neck. Her dad was right, she had never been happier than at this moment in her life. Her only regret was that she wished she had the courage to do this the first day they met. Instead they both dated other people and danced around their feelings for each other. But then she also loved how close they became as best friends so she was just being stupid about it.

They took a sharp left turn and pulled into the Asphalt Cafe for this semester's Kickback.

Things didn't go exactly well at the last one considering Jade and Tori were still at each other's throats and the fact Tori and Robbie at the time were dealing about Tori's issues with her ex Danny. A long story short, hot cheese ended up everywhere.

Fun times.

Jade swung off the moped as she took off her helmet. Robbie turned off the moped and was about to get off when Jade swung back onto the moped but facing Robbie this time and straddled him.

"Hi." Robbie laughed.

"Hi." Jade smirked and gave Robbie a long kiss. He didn't ask why she randomly straddled him and started to make out in the parking lot but he didn't care as he pulled Jade in closer and continued to kiss her back.

"You know, just because you two are officially a couple now doesn't mean you can go all movie romantic in public." They were interrupted by Trina who was standing off to the side with a smile on her face.

"You know, just because you guys are friends now doesn't mean you can ..MMmmm." Jade's mouth was muffled by Robbie's hand. He lightly kissed her ear and whispered into it.

"Now, now. Don't you start an another fight with a Vega okay? That's the last thing we need hmm?"

Jade nodded relucantly.

"Sorry, old habits." Jade apologized.

Trina waved her hand.

"Sorry, I should know better than to joke about you guys considering. But you guys should either get a room or come enjoy the Kickback." Trina laughed as Jade and Robbie blushed and got off the bike.

"So this your last Kickback isn't it?" Jade brought up as they all walked toward the Asphalt Cafe.

Trina nodded.

"Yep. This is the last semester of my senior year. You guys will become juniors at the end of the year but I'm gonna graduate." Trina spoke with a little sadness.

Robbie placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah but you got a whole semester so just have fun and be yourself."

Trina smiled back.

"Yeah I will. Thanks to you."

"Nah, it was all you. You just needed a little help to see." Robbie pointed out.

Jade rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut as they arrived in the middle of the Kickback where they found Tori and Andre eating and talking.

"Hey guys, finally you get here." Andre smiled.

"Hi Robbie." Tori hugged Robbie as Jade managed to keep her anger in check. There wasn't a reason no more to be angry.

"Okay that's long enough." Jade slipped her arm between the two friends and around her boyfriend's neck.

Doesn't mean she couldn't be a little protective.

"Don't worry Jade, we're good remember? Though you did kick me off a 40 foot ledge last week." Tori frowned.

"Hey there was a balloon mat." Jade retorted.

Everyone laughed as Beck and Cat soon joined them and fun began at the Kickback. There was music, dancing, food and for once the group wasn't spilt or had a problem to deal with. Now they were just seven friends having fun and nothing could go wrong.

Robbie wished that it would stay that way but his instincts kicked in as he felt a bad feeling in his chest. He looked around but only saw a bunch of students and teachers having fun. His eyes kept looking though and it was a good thing he did because in the corner of his eye, he saw Ryder about 15 feet away and looking directly at Tori.

He was slowly making his way toward her as his hand came out from his jacket to reveal a small revolver and pointed it at her.

Time stood still for a few seconds but seemed like hours.

He didn't remember much but the next thing he knew, he somehow made his way from his spot next to Jade to Tori's and pushed her out of the way with his shoulder. A loud bang caused everyone to scream as Tori fell to the ground hard. Beck and Andre saw Ryder with a gun in his hand and both of them with the help of some teachers tackled him to the ground and took the gun away.

"Tori!" Trina, Jade, and Cat made their way to Tori who was laying on the ground and to see if she was okay.

"Oh my god, are you hit? Where are you bleeding?" Trina exclaimed as she check her sister for wounds.

"No, no I'm okay. I fell down because Robbie pushed me." Tori held her forehead and then her eyes widen as Jade's breath hitched in her throat at Tori's statment. She along with the others looked at Robbie standing in the spot Tori was a few seconds ago.

He was looking at where Ryder was being held down as he held his hand to his chest

"Robbie?" Jade managed to get out as tears began to form in her eyes.

Robbie averted his eyes and looked down at Jade.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at his hand which was now covered in his blood from the gunshot wound in his chest. His vision started blur and fell back on the ground as he heard Jade's screaming voice calling his name.

"I broke my promise." He whispered before darkness overtook him.


	21. Zen

**Chapter 21 - Final chapter**

* * *

You know, since I was little I always heard different things about the afterlife.

A long tunnel with a light in the end.

Golden streets on clouds.

Eternity with love ones.

Yeah.

This was nothing like that.

I literally felt nothing. Nothing at all. I was standing alone in the dark, as if I were a part of the darkness itself.

Just nothing.

It seemed like days, weeks, months, even years gone by but yet I feel nothing.

Sorry. I was wrong.

It also feels empty. Empty without her.

Jade. It's all I could think of this whole time. It's kept me sane in this neverending darkness.

Neverending darkness.

"Oh blah, blah, blah. Emo much? Sheesh, just hold on a moment."

Click.

Suddenly a light appeared above me. It looked like I was standing in a dark room and I looked above me to see a simple lightbulb with a chain hanging from nothing. I ruubed my eyes as they winced in pain. Then I saw where the voice came from. Standing in front of me was a guy, a regular looking guy with long brown hair that reached just below his ears. He wore a plain white vee neck t-shirt, blue jeans, and had a five o'clock shadow as if he forgot to shave the last couple of days.

"Hey there. Sorry about the wait. I literally got like a thousand customers coming through every day." He spoke nonchalant as if this were normal for him.

"Wait. Who are you? What is this place? What's going on? The last thing I remember was..." I struggled to remember. All I seemed to remember was her. Only her, she was on my mind and nothing else. I...

"Okay, okay hold on there for a minute champ. First of all, cut the inner monologue. I can hear every word going through that mind of yours. So just talk to me okay?" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed a little.

I just nodded.

"What is this place?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"There are many names for this place. The name I hear most of the time is Limbo. I just call it a waiting room." He smirked.

"Waiting? For what?" I had to ask.

His smirk disappeared.

"For judgement of course."

Judgement? Like heaven or hell kind of judgement? Am I dead?

"Hey! What I say about going all Twilight on me? Yes, this is that kind of judgement. I judge your soul, karma, nephesh, whatever you like to call it and send you packing." He waved his hand.

"So...you're like an angel or something?"

"I guess. I never really asked. Just call me...hmm Zen fits pretty good."

"Zen." Really?

He nodded.

"So let's get this over with." He walked toward me as I walked backwards in response.

"Hold on! I shouldn't even be here let alone be judged by you." I held my hands in front of me. Something told me that wasn't going to do much.

"Hey, relax. I'm just gonna touch your soul okay? It's like reading a book and this is the final chapter of your life."

I hesitated to ask.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Do you remember the warmest, most gentle, loving feeling of your life?" He asked me.

Jade's kiss.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Yeah...this is gonna feel nothing like that." He shoved his hand into my stomach as I screamed in pain from the burning sensation. A bright light encompassed us as everything around us began to shift. Next thing I knew, we were in another place.

A familiar place.

"This is..." Zen waved his hand

"Hollywood Arts. Why are we here?" I asked.

"I don't know. They're your memories, I'm only here to judge." He answered as we stood in the middle of the hallway. Then it hit me what this was.

When this was.

"This is the first day I met Jade."

"Jade? Heard that name a lot in your head." Zen replied as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

I nodded.

"The love of my life. I met her here on this day." I told Zen as I watched myself and Jade talk to each other at our...err their lockers.

"Hmm, love of your life huh? Well doesn't really tell me much so lets move on." He snapped his fingers as everything shifted again. Now we were in Tori's house, the night of our first kiss.

"Oh yeah, Jade was really the love of your life. Nice hair by the way, you should have left it long." Zen mocked.

"We danced around our feelings for years. We were best friends for a long time. Tori here was my first love. She helped me realize what love felt like and it made me see how I really felt for Jade." I confessed my most inner thoughts.

"Eh, sounds like you were a player to me." He smirked and patted me on the back.

"No, it wasn't like that..."

"I'm just kidding. I see beyond what your eyes can see. Let's continue." Instead of snapping his fingers this time, he clapped his hands and we were in Beck's RV as I watched myself in insulin shock.

Zen's eyes brighten up.

"Oh I thought I knew you. You were in my room for a spilt second. I never forget a face. Wow, it seems like those two really love you." We watched as Tori and Jade trying to bust down the window to save me. I never saw this, I was sort of busy dying and watching this made me realize how good I had it when I was alive.

"Yo, Bella Swan. Had enough of it?" I nodded as he started to do...the macarena.

"Shazaam!" He yelled out as we came in the middle of myself swinging a microphone at The Wood crew.

"Whoa, anger management much?"

"They caused me to separate myself from Jade and Tori because it made them act like jealous idiots."

"But..." Zen looked at me with his piercing hazel eyes.

"But it also gave me a friend in Trina and pushed me ahead to be with Jade." I answered in a sigh.

"Right. So that explains this." He whistled and next thing I knew I saw myself on top of Jade and...

"Whoa!" I covered Zen's eyes with my hand. "Dougie our way out of this memory okay perv?"

"Fine, fine." He clicked his tongue. "Party pooper."

Suddenly we were in a memory that I didn't want to be in. I saw myself beating down Ryder as I carried him to his door and proceeded to bang his head into it.

"Ahh and here it is. I was wondering what was that dark spot I was seeing in you."

"Dark spot?"

"Yeah, and just when it was looking good for you kid. This is pretty bad." He winced as I...the old me flipped Ryder onto the concrete and kicked him in the face.

"But he hurt Tori. I had to do something."

Zen just shook his head.

"Violence brings more violence." Zen spoke sadly as he snapped his fingers. Finally my memory came back to me What had happened to me and why I am here.

We were watching as I shoved Tori aside and got shot in place of her. I watched the look on Jade's face as I saw myself bleed and fall back onto the ground.

I will never forget the pain in her eyes.

Then I realized something.

It was all my fault.

I broke my promise on always making her happy and being with her forever. Just because I couldn't control my anger. It all led to this

"And so here we are." Zen stated as he pulled his hand out of me in a bright light. We were back in the dark room with the hanging light bulb, just the two of us.

"Yeah, I guess I'm going down huh." I said in acceptance. I caused not only my death but God knows what kind of pain for Jade, Tori, Trina and all my love ones because I made mistakes.

"Yeaahh, no. I did this to show you what you did and now you accepted your fate." He grinned at me.

"Come on, you gave your life to protect someone. That's like an automatic invite to the good life..well afterlife, you know what I mean." Zen clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"So are you ready?"

I sighed.

Here I am now. The final step for moving on...

"I swear, if I have to tell you one more time about the inner monologue."

"Sorry. It's just hard you know? I finally got the girl of my dreams and I was..happy for once."

His face contorted into a look of pity.

"Yeah, I know. I hear it a lot, so here we go." He snapped his fingers as a wooden door appeared in the darkness.

"All you need to do is walk through it Robbie."

I nodded.

"I hope she can be happy again." I made my way toward the door.

"Wait, what?"

I stopped halfway to the door.

"I said I hope she can be happy again." I repeated.

I saw a look of amazement on his face.

"It's just..I hear a lot of 'I had so much to do, I love this person, I wish I had more time' but I rarely hear something like that. Trust me, that's saying a lot."

"Really?" All I wanted was for Jade to be happy.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just wanted you to know that. You can go now." His voice weaken a little.

I just smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping me."

He nodded.

"No problem, it's my job."

I turned and face the wooden door and stared at the knob. Here it goes, I better do it quick before Zen tells me to stop with my monologue. I reached out with my hand to turn the doorknob...but then I felt something weird.

I felt something wet on my hand. I pulled it up to my face and saw several drops of water on it.

Rain?

Suddenly rain came pouring down on me as I was getting wet and turned to Zen for an explaination.

"It rains in Limbo?" I asked him but he was too busy holding his hands out and laughing as he stared up into the darkness.

"Amazing! Truly amazing! Talk about rare, this is even more rare. To think, you actually met your soulmate!" He laughed as he looked back to me.

"What? What do you mean? What's going on?" I asked and he just smiled and walked closer to me.

"A miracle." Next thing I knew he shoved his hand back into me and I felt the pain coarsing through me once again.

Once again, I fell back into the darkness.

But this time...I felt...something.

* * *

This was the worse day of Jade's life.

No, her life was over. She had no life without Robbie.

She along with everyone important in Robbie's life were watching as the ER team was trying to stablize Robbie enough to send him to the OR. They had removed the bullet but the bleeding was unrelenting as they tried to stop it. She sobbed as Robbie's father and her own father tried to hold her back from distracting the ER team.

Everyone was trying to stop her.

Jade couldn't even talk as she watched the doctors work on Robbie. The blood was everwhere, even on herself as she refused to let him go until the paramedics came on to the scene. She felt so many emotions, she wanted to kill Tori for putting Robbie in that spot. He had to be the hero but he wouldn't want her to feel that way. She knew Robbie would have done it for anyone, to take a bullet for them and give his life.

'Please God, please save him. Please save...' her thoughts were interuppted by a sound she never wanted to hear.

A flatline.

She saw the doctors work frantically as they tried to bring him back to life. She sobbed even harder and tried to pull herself out of her father's grip. She wanted to be by his side, life or death. She needed him. She loved him.

After ten minutes she saw the doctor shake his head as everyone stopped the attempt to bring her Robbie back to life.

"Call it. Time of death, 8:43pm." She screamed out as she heard those cursed words. She managed to break out of their grips and pushed the doctors aside as she threw herself on top of her dead lover.

"No! No! No! You can't be dead! Stop playing! Come back! Come back!" She cried out as she stared at Robbie's face. She ran her hand through his hair as tears fell from her eyes and onto his face.

Everyone watched as Jade broke down and screamed at long dead Robbie. Even the doctors who had seen many emotional families never saw such pain from a single person for another.

"Please. Just please come back." She couldn't make the tears stop as they fell like rain. She knew he was gone, she knew her Robbie was gone forever. It just wasn't fair that they finally got to be together only to be torn apart.

It just wasn't fair.

It just wasn't...

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Jade's eyes widen as she heard the beeping of his heart come back.

"Robbie?" She whimped

She saw his eyes fluttered open slightly as a slight smile appeared from his tubed mouth.

"I can't believe it. His BP returning to normal and we got rhythm! Let's get him stablized and up to the OR stat!" The doctor yelled out as the ER team went back to work. Tori quickly rushed to Jade and pulled her out of the away.

"Come on Jade! Let them do their job." Tori pleaded as Jade nodded in realization that Robbie somehow came back.

Robbie came back to her.

* * *

Light.

I was surrounded by light and I felt...

Loved.

I felt...

Alive?

I'm alive? Last thing I remember was raining falling around me and I was about to walk through the door...

"OMG, are you still on the whole inner monologue thing?"

"Zen?" My eyes opened quickly only to closed again in pain from the lights in my hospital room.

My hospital room?

"I'm alive? But how? Did you.." I slowly reopened my eyes to see Zen leaning back on the wall smiling at me.

"Not me. Her." His eyes pointed to the sleeping form of Jade whose head was on my lap.

"Jade? But how did she.." Memories came flooding back to me. "The rain?"

He nodded as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Her tears was the connection between you and her. Love personified. Such an amazing thing." He smiled warmly.

"Connection?

He just smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you know that there are over six billion souls on this planet and that millions more have passed through my waiting room? Do you know how many of those have actually met their soulmates? Very little. It's a very rare thing but you just happened to be full of those aren't you?" He chuckled as his eyes made their way back to me.

"Really? I just thought soulmates was just a term people used to describe the ones they loved."

"Nope. Soulmates are a rare form of love that is almost never seen. So strong that it pulled you out of death."

"Death. I was dead."

"Yeah, for a while there you were. Seems like forever in my room doesn't it?"

I nodded. It seemed like an eternity.

"So you brought me back?"

He nodded.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I mean thank you just doesn't cut it but thank you."

He shook his head.

"Like I said, it's my job. I judge souls and send them where I deem fit and it seemed fitting to send you back into her arms." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile as I touched her hair gently.

"So I guess this wasn't the last chapter in my life after all huh?"

"Nope" Zen replied.

"It looks like your story will go on for a very long time. I guess I won't be seeing that last chapter for a while."

"I want to say sorry but I'm not." I said honestly.

Zen laughed.

"Yeah well, just remember one thing okay?" He replied as he stood up off the wall and grinned at me as he got ready to snap his fingers.

"What?"

"**I'm awesome**."

Snap.

* * *

Suddenly Robbie woke up again in his hospital room and found Jade still asleep on his lap.

He chuckled.

"Awesome huh?"

He heard whimpering coming from his lap as Jade slowly stirred out of sleep and her eyes met with his.

"Hi."

Robbie was awake. Her Robbie was awake.

"Hi." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she threw herself into his arms and cried into his neck.

She kissed his neck between sobs as she continued to hold him.

"Don't ever leave me, please."

Robbie rubbed her back as he soothed her.

"Never again. As long as you love me, I will never leave you."

Jade smiled as she wiped her tears and stared into his brown eyes with her blue ones.

"Then promise me something."

"Always."

"Say yes to the next thing I ask of you." Jade said nervously.

"But I don't know what the next question will..."

"Please." She demanded but her voice betrayed her.

"Yes."

Jade smiled softly as she pulled off one of her skull rings and slipped it on his pinky.

"Marry me."

To say Robbie was surprised was an understatement.

"Really?"

"I know, we're young, we barely got together, our parents will object, You might change your..."

Jade's rambling was stopped with a chaste kiss from Robbie.

"Yes. Even though the man should really ask, I learned a long time ago that what Jade wants, Jade gets. Trust me, you have that power." Robbie caressed her cheek.

Jade rubbed her face into his hand and kissed it gently.

"You are my lover, my soulmate and my best friend. I love you Mr. Shapiro." Jade smirked.

'Soulmates are a rare form of love.' Robbie remembered what Zen had told him.

He pulled her into his arms as she laid down next to him. He was never going to let her go again

"I love you too."

"Mrs. Shapiro."

* * *

**Well that 1 down**

**only 7 to go**

**so I'm going to post a poll on my profile and you can decide which one I post next (hurry you only got 3 days to vote)**

**just wanted to say thanks for reading this classic RADE story from zen (again it is his story not mine) **

**fun fact this was the first story of his I read (and my first RADE story also) so that's why I posted this one first**

**so which one should I post now?**

**anyway**

**I'm TheProwler saying**

**Thank You Zen**


End file.
